Ask Gaara
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: Gaara is here to answer your questions about the Naruto cast and himself. Simply review your questions and he will answer. Rated for questions that may be asked.This is the origional ask character story. I NEED REVIEWS!
1. Intro

Hello and welcome to ask Gaara. I'm Gaara and I will be answering your questions about myself and the other Naruto people. Just review the questions and I will answer them. You may be wondering why I am answering the questions. It's because my therapist said I needed a hobby. If you have a problem then my sand will take care of that. Review your questions or I will send my sand on you. Just include:

. The person who you are directing the question twords.

.Your question (duh)

Please ask your questions and I will answer.


	2. First page of questions

**Hi! The almighty Gaara here to answer your questions. Any thing in Bold is me talking and anything that is in normal font is your question. Remember to review your questions or I wont have anything to answer to. Warning characters may act strangely. I hope you like it. Here we go.**

**Question 1:**

Where did you get that tattoo on your head?

-Chibiangelailesa

**Well, my uncle had just tried to kill me with explosive tags on him when I was bout six. My sand protected me from the bombs and afterwards I felt like I could trust nobody. My sand tattooed the word love on myself because I promised to love only myself and fight only for myself. Does that answer your question?**

**Question 2:**

Is Sasuke gay, cause he kissed Naruto and doesn't look at girls (and he was checking you out) XD?

-haku fan1

**Well I personally think that he is gay. But that kiss with Naruto was because he was pushed into Sasuke. The fact that he was eyeing me is creepy in its self. I think that Sasuke's fangirls saw him looking at me and are now out to get me. It's actually scary that now my fangirls and Sasuke's are actually having a war! Well tough luck girls because Sasuke is gay! **

**Question 3:**

Okay! Gaara what is your favorite color. Do you still have your teddy bear... and will you go out with me blushes Oh yeah and how long does it take for Neji to do his hair?

-Akirawolf

**Well to answer your first question my favorite color is red or tan, red because it reminds me of blood and tan because it is the color of sand. I do not have my teddy bear anymore but I think that I have its leg... somewhere. Next you seem nice but I DON'T KNOW YOU. Why do I have fangirls? And lastly it takes Neji about an hour to do his hair. He has to wash it with Garnier Frutice, Rinse, blow dry, straiten, brush, comb, and then style. Don't ask me how I know this, I just do.**

**Question 4:**

Sakura is a playa or wat lol, nah but I'm serious.

-lil'kit CC

**Um I think Sakura should lay off Sasuke. I totally agree that she is a "playa".**

**Question 5:**

Why do you wear makeup, Gaara?

- Geminieyes

**I do not wear makeup! You should ask Kankuru that question. I have a raccoon demon named Shikaku inside me so I have lines around my eyes. I do not wear makeup! (Okay so maybe I do wear some foundation sometimes but its for my complection.)**

**Question 6:**

Do you still like Yashamaru? Think deep into the bottom of your heart deeper, deeper, as deep as you can go.

- Naruto and Ramen Lover

**Well this is a difficult question because I seriously doubt that I still have a heart. Well my uncle betrayed me and tried to kill me so I hate him, but he did comfort me when I was little (even if it was fake) I still appreciate it. All in all I don't like Yashamaru all that much.**

**Question 7**:

How come Gaara is so mean to his siblings? Why don't Temari and Kankuru have flash backs?

- Narutrix852

Authors note: I'm mean to my siblings, its not all that uncommon. **Well they never understood me and treated me with fear like everyone else did. Why should I be nice to them? Temari and Kankuru don't have flash backs because the aren't as special as me!**

**Question 8:**

Ok, Gaara, is it true that Naruto realizes that Sakura loves Sasuke and Backed off? Because my friend told me he did. Also can Lee beat Neji now? 1 more thing, can Might Guy actually use jutsus or is he just like Lee. Thanks I'm a big fan

- KOFSoldier

**First off, I think that Naruto has realized that Sakura likes Sasuke. However I am not sure that he backed off because I have been in Suna for awhile. To answer the next part of your question I think Lee may be able to beat Neji because if Neji lost to Naruto and Naruto has lost to Lee, than obviously Lee is stronger. But I haven't seen them in a while because I'm stuck in Suna. Maybe I'll visit them later. Now the last part: I don't know for sure if the giant asparagus (Guy) can do justus but I am pretty sure he can. **

**Question 9:**

ok, I'll ask the age old question: Naruto when are you gonna realize that Hinata likes you baka?

- i-have-issues-deal-with-it

**Well I think that Naruto's stupidity will lift soon and he will realize that Hinata likes him. That Baka is in serious need of glasses or something!**

**Question 10:**

What do you think of Neji do you consider him a friend or acquaintance please tell me thank you.

- nejiloverfever

**First off your username is creepy. Next I don't really have any "friends" Thanks to my demon. Why do you ask?**

**Question 11:**

AH! GAARA-KUN MARRY ME!

- Hatake no Kuru Fenikkusu

**Ahhhhhhh! Run away from Crazy Fangirls! **

**Question 12:**

Sasuke: are you gay?

-degraala

**I think he is. -shifty eyes-**

**Question 13:**

Hey Gaara,

Is it true that Kakuru plays with dolls?

- The Goddess of the Madhouse

**Well he uses puppets for battle if that's what your talking about. But once I walked in on him when he was in his room and he was pouring barbie a cup of tea. I was like WTF. Anyway he made me promise not to tell or he would set my fan girls on me.**

**Well thank you for submitting your questions. I have to pack so I can go to Konoha to check up on everyone. Please continue sending questions. If you don't then my sand will get you.**


	3. second page of questions

**Hi! I'm back from Konoha where I went to check up on everyone. Thank you for sending your questions. Here are some more questions.**

**Question 1:**

Hello, Gaara! It's me again! Why don't you use your 'makeup' to draw some eyebrows because you don't have any! 9i like red too! But I'm not a fangirl... just a little fangirlish.) Ps TELL TEMARI SHE IS COOL!

-Geminieyes

**You again O.O I know that I don't have eyebrows but there is a reason for that. Lee stole my eyebrows to make his bigger! That little... Anyway I'm glad that your not a fangirl and you like red. I'll tell Temari for ya.**

**Question 2:**

Gaara: do you consider to have a girlfriend or kids! Ohh and my friend asks me why you look like a mummy! Ohh and another thing.. Gaara, you are the iceberg and I am the titanic, cause ill sink because of you. Soorry for that im just inspired writing.

-sabaku-nogaara-kun

**No I haven't considered having a girlfriend or kids. My girlfriend would probably get killed by my fangirls sigh. As for your friend :How do I look like a mummy? I don't wear that many bandages do I? And that little poem was flattering but strange.**

**Question 3:**

How would you ask someone to marry you? And you cant say you would never want or ask to marry someone.

-independantgirl

**Well that's a strange question. I would have to probably have to ask Shikaku first. If he said yes than I probably would say something along these lines: _Shikaku likes you and I do to, will you marry me? _No lovey stuff.**

**Question 4:**

Okay I know you've never met Haku before but from what you heard is he a boy or a girl. Not one of your craziest fangirls,

-Tsuchiko

**I think Haku is a shim personally. But I asked Naruto and he says that Haku said that he was a boy. If he is then he seriously needs to stop cross dressing! Did you hear that Haku!**

**Question 5:**

Hey there Gaara!

You do realize that you broke your promise to Kankuro when you answered the last question, right?

-lovergal1227

**Oh snap your right! But I have nothing to fear because my sand will protect me! If that fails the** **fangirls that follow me around may come in handy! Sick 'em girls!**

**Question 6:**

Yaeh I know my name is weird my friend did it I have to chang it and I asked the question because I couldnt think of anything else oh and I wanted to know can you kill soseke-teme for me if not just tell him I think he is a prick!

-nejiloverforever

**That is one LONG run-on sentence! If your trying to spell Sasuke-teme then yes I'll kill him for you. Why do you want him killed?**

**Question 7:**

Haha ncie answers for those questions! Okay, I have a question for you fic" Gaara-sama, what do you think of all the GaaraXOC fan-fics out there?

-Ninjagirl101

**Thank you. As for all those stories I spent a while looking at some of them when I first found this sight. Some of them are fine actually. But others show me as a lover boy, which I hate. So I guess it depends on the story. Some of the girls that I get paired up with are cool.**

**Question 8:**

hey Gaara, do you know about the kyuubi in Naruto? What would your reaction be if you met another jinchuuriki?

- Azalie-Kauriu

**Yes, I do know about the Kyuubi. Shikaku told me that he sensed him inside Naruto. If I met another jinchuuriki that would be interesting, especially if it was a girl. I think Shikaku would be ranting on about things that I cant mention because this is a T rated fic. Myself however I would just be like: _Another one?_ **

**Question 9:**

Sasuke, why the hell do you have a superiority complex? And on top of that my do you act as if there is a stick up your ass and act as if your emo? Oh yeah, I KNOW your gay, so admit it and on top of that, Gaara what do you think would be a better pairing for Sasuke? SasukeXNaruto or SasukeXHinata?

- The Most OOC Writer Around

**I can answer the last part for you before I call Sasuke. I think that him paired with Hinata is better. Even thought I agree that he is gay. I just see him more with Hinata than Naruto. By the way: nice name.**

**Gaara: Sasuke get your ugly Uchiha but down here because someone wrote you a question!**

**Sasuke: Reads Question I am not gay! I have to repopulate the Uchiha clan! I can not be gay! I am superior to everyone so just deal with it!**

**Gaara: Yeah what ever SasGAY!**

**Question 10:**

Yo

What do you think Deirdar's gender is? We are not 100 sure of what his/her/its/thats/whatever's

gender is.

-lowlife

**Well lowlife I think Deirdar is SUPPOSED to be a guy. However there is a chance that that guys is a girl! gasp What do you mean by "we"? Oh I know! You have teamed up with the evil fruit people! The fruit people are attacking!**

**Question 11:**

julie- is it true that Sasuke can beat you because fire+sand+glass?

Kiki- if your seal is incomplete why don't you get someone to fix it?

678yui: is kitty buy (kankuru) gay with doggy (kiba)

kitten: (our sister) are you bi with mini bushi brows?

Mew: 3 answer pwease

- 678yui-julie-kiki-kitten

**I'll answer all of your qustions:**

**For Julie: Well if my sand does turn into glass then I control pointy stuff. O.O sharp objects!**

**For Kiki: Yeah I think I'll call bob the builder to come fix it right now! Bob the builder can we fix it... But seriously if they mess it up somehow its risking Shikaku becoming unleashed.**

**For 678yui: I don't know. Maybe, I'll ask (or threaten) him to tell me the truth another time. For now I think he might be.**

**For Kitty: I AM NOT GAY WITH THAT ASPARAGUS GUY! Why does everyone think I'm gay? Plus have you seen his eyebrows shudder**

**Yay! Another page of questions done! Keep sending them in. I will update when I'm bored and not fighting with Temari or Kankuru. Please review!**


	4. third page of questions

**Hi! Thank you for reviewing. Remember to review your questions or I wont have anything to post. Here we go.**

**Question 1:**

ok compeletly random wat does teme mean i no wat sama, kun,san, and

chan mean just not teme

and also do you think gai is the most weirdest thing,guy,spandex

wearing,freak of nature, dude?

and!

if you had to chose sum girl in konoha to be ur girlfriend ud it be and

u cant say no one O and y that person (mwhahahaha im evil)

-angelthunder

**Teme is a suffix that you put on to say that you dislike a person. When Naruto says "Sasuke-teme..." that means that he is showing extreme dislike. Gai is a very weird and scary person. Whats up with the spandex? If I had to choose one girl I Konoha it would be Hinata. Only because all the other girls are scary.**

**Question 2:**

Would you rather go out with Hinata or be gay. (I'm not calling you gay!)

-Geminieyes

**Well Geminieyes, I would rather go out with Hinata. Why, you might ask. Because I'm not gay and Hinata is not crazy at least. Thanks for reviewing so much!**

**Question 3:**

Yeah what is the name of your teddy bear? Also breifs or boxers? Also is that doll thing on Kankuru's back a doll?

- Deamon Wind Wolf

**First question: My teddy bears name is Larry Bob. The second question is very deeply disturbing. Why do you care? **

**Kankuru: coughboxerscough**

**Gaara: What was that?!?!?!**

**Kankuru: Nothing...**

**Anyways the thing on Kankuru's back is called the "crow". It's a puppet thingy. Ya see he is a puppet master. But he does play with dolls.**

**Question 4:**

Hi Gaara do you think of yourself as an evil b-cause thats what all my friends call you... but you rock.

-freekgirl

**I don't think I am evil.I'm gonna be kazekage (leader of the wind country) so I cant be evil. Sure** **I'm cruel sometimes but its only because of Shikaku. Your friends are the evil ones.**

**Question 5:**

What would you do if I said: GAARA NEEDS A HUG!... And I'm not a crazed fangirl... just crazy... you didn't hear shifty eyes

-Pixiestix Girl-2006

**I would probably say "Thank gosh she can't hug me through a computer!" And thank gosh your not a fangirl. **

**Question 6:**

heheheheeheheheheehhehahahahahahaha

ok i got a question that my friend who will remain nameless cough

Herineca cough cough (Herineca is her user name) anyways ok heres a question

she keeps asking me ahem: Where are your eyes? and why dont you have

any?

-angelthunder

**I have eyes. They are right her pokes himself in the eye ow! There outlined in black for gods sake! If you mean my eyebrows its because Lee stole my eyebrows to make his bigger. That evil little...**

**Question 7:**

I have some questions!

1. Gaara, what is the name of your teddy bear?

2. I always wondered if you met Hinata, would she end up dead by the

time you left? Your personalities are so different...what do you think of

her?

3. I heard you like to bake cookies with Temari. Is that true?

-anit0523

**1. My teddy bears name is Larry Bob. If you have a problem with that my sand will kill you!**

**2. I met Hinata before but we didn't talk. I'm just glad she's not a fangirl.**

**3. Hell no! Last time I baked cookies it was practically alive!**

**Question 8:**

imposter i am gaara not you throws sand shuriken

-gaara1306

**No your not. Desert Funeral! You're the imposter.**

**Question 9:**

Dear Gaara,

Hello and good day! (Hello to Shukaku-sama as well.) I was just

wondering if you could answer a couple of questions for me...

Are you aware that while you keep saying Sasuke is gay, that half of

your fan community thinks you are gay as well? And most of the time you

are paired up with either Naruto or Lee? Just wondering...

Sekhmet

P.S. Question for Shikamaru: If I gave you the choice of becoming the

ruler of the universe or getting two hours of extra sleep a day, what

would you choose?

-Embodiment of Sekhmet

**Shikaku thanks you for saying hi to him, so when he destroys the universe he will make your death short and sweet.**

**Gaara: Shikamakaru! Get your lazy but down here now!**

**Shikamakaru: What is it Gaara?**

**Gaara: You have a question.**

**Shikamakaru: Troublesome... reads question I would want to get two extra hours of sleep. Ruling the world would be too troublesome. Goes away to take a nap**

**I know most people think I'm gay, but they are so wrong. I can't wait for the day when I figure out how to make my sand go through the internet. Then I will get revenge on anyone who calls me gay! Cuz I'm not, deal with it.**

**Question 10:**

What's your favorite food? Also, if you could sleep, what would your

ideal dream be?

-YonderTiger

**My favorite food is Temari's dark chocolate chip cookies. There delicious. I have never had a dream so I don't have any idea what my dream one would be. Maybe finally defeating Shikaku. My worst nightmare would be having lactose-intolerant Santa take over the world with his army of man freds!**

**Question 11:**

how often do you screw you sister? everyone knows you do.

-keinove

**You have a sick sick mind. Thats just gross. She has a crush on Shikamakaru.**

**Question 12:**

Gaara I want to know what are some of your favorite rock artists and is

Kankuro gay for Kiba? Dont kill me.

-Ice Queenie

**My favorite rock artists are green day, all american rejests and the doodle bops. What, they rock! Yes I think Kankuru may be gay for Kiba (maybe)**

**Question 13:**

is temari-hime a c-cup, or a d-cup? if you choose to answer, thank you

garra-sama, if not, SCREW YOU YA FUCKTARD!

-keinlove

**I have no idea why you are so sick minded. **

**Gaara: temari come here!**

**Temari: What?**

**Gaara: read this.**

**Temari reads You are the most sick people ever!!!!!!! You are pervs...**

**Gaara: Temari please don't kill my computer.**

**Temari: Oh alright.**

**Question 14:**

I, Aracade, shall ask you the greatest question ever known to NINJA

KIND...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ahem.

It is a fact that the demon withen you, who is not worthy to be named

in my presance, tends to be blood crazy under the light of a full moon.

My question is simple.

Is he still sore about that butt kicking I gave him on one of those

nights? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... you know he will never tell you the truth

about that... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, I am Aracade, the greatest of all that is

random... second only to Chaos him... it... self... curse you... CURSE

YOU CHAOS! THAT TITLE SHOULD BE MINE!!... er.. I am done.

-Aracade

Well that was random. Shikaku denies that he has ever met you. Well I can remember someone shouting something that sounded like: "SHIKAKU I WILL KILL YOU BECAUSE I ARCADE AM WAY COLL! Something like that... Yes you should inded be named Chaos.

**Question 15:**

Hi! Me again! 'grin' ANYWAYS! I got a question for Lee! Lee, why do you

idolize someone who wears green spandex and has a bowlcut, also, why

the hell do you even dress like him? (I thought you were at least A

LITTLE cute before XD)

And I got a question for you Neji, do you think that if I tried, I

could be a ninja? Or at least pass gym X3?

-The Most OOC Writer Around

**I'll call them.**

**Gaara: Lee, Neji get donw here now! We have questions for you!!!!!**

**Lee: what?**

**Gaara: Questions you ugly green turd questions!**

**Lee: Oh.**

**Neji: I'm here. What do you want?**

**Lee: Gaara has some youthful questions to ask us from youthful readers!**

**Neji: Whatever.**

**Lee: Reads I idolize gai sensei because he has taught me the power of youth! I fress like him because he is youthful! He helped me become what I am today!**

**Gaara: Which is a looser.**

**Neji: My turn, lets get this over with. reads No. Fate has decided that you will forever be just a normal kid. But you might pass gym if you work. Still it's not likely.**

**Lee: Your mean! tackles Neji**

**Gaara: Don't you dare fight in here! Takes out giant broom and sweeps them out.**

**Question 16:**

Do you think Sakura will end up with Lee or Sauske? ( even though I

totaly dislike him but never hate)

-FinalFanasyFreak1234

**Personally I think Sasuke because sakura would have to be REALLY stupid to go out with Lee. I don't know though because Sasuke seems to dislike Sakura. My bets on Sasuke though.**

**Question 17:**

hi (garra) i wuz wondering did ur sand ever turn on u. also if u go

swimming does ur sand mix with the water?

-narutoking101

**Well my sand only really turned on me two times. 1in the fight with Lee it didn't protect me very well (even though I know its probably because Lee is REALLY fats). 2: When I was about six I wanted to feel pain so I tried to hurt myself with a knife. The sand protected me but it didn't feel like it at the time. I have never been swimming before so I have no idea (gaara's-pandachan101 has been trying to get me to go with her)**

**Question 18:**

garra, would you rather be a happy-go-lucky idiot, or sasgays personal

little bitch? please choose one

-keinove

**You again! O.O I would rather be a happy-go-lucky idiot. Cuz being Sasuke's personal bitch is just wrong.**

**Question 19:**

Gaara-soma! Tis me agian.. Now I have a really good question. Did you

know that shikamaru and temari are seiously dateing??

Ohh and this is random but who do you orefer TenTen or inata if you had

to chose one to live with...

**Yeah, but I cant say that I'm pleased with it. Se needs to get some training done instead of going on dates with him. I would probably pick Hinaat because she doesn't talk mush. I never really met Tenten though.**

**Yo! How did you like it. I'll update soon. Thank you for reviewing. Keep 'um comming.**


	5. fourthpage of questions

**Here we go. Thanks for reviewing**

**Question 1:**

Konbanwa gaara-sama! I am not a fangirl so you know, however I myself

find you my favorite person. 'Allo shukaku-sama. Anyways quick

question. Could you kill Sakura? I have begun to find her rather annoying.

Thank you much. Bye now! mutters something about a pink haired wench

- -AkaeritheShadow

**Gaara: Shikamakaru, get down here.**

**Shikamakaru: another question?**

**Gaara: Yup.**

**Shikamakaru: reads why don't you ask Gaara to kill her? Why me? Killing is so troublesom.**

**Gaara: Your just lazy**

**Shikamakaru: So... whats your point?**

**Question 2:**

hello. i am the one angelthunder reffered to when she asked why you

dont have eyes...She got a small story about her being an ugly barnacle,

how she has your teddy hostage and how she died for that. Anyway, she

meant eyebrows. (angelthunder is so dead when i next see her...any tips

for killing people? she is long overdue to die for all the spoilers she

told me)

wow. theres another question. any tips for killing annoying friends?

that would be great.

I have 2 questions for Kankuro.

1. why do you wear make-up? Angelthunder told me that they were

Japenese traditional markings for dance or something like that but why do you

wear it?

2. why do you wear cat ears? when my friend and i didnt know your name,

we just called you cat man!

-Herineca

**Well I can give you a tip: make it quick when you kill her so you don't back out. Oh great my dear older brother is here.**

**Kankuru: Cool! Got a question! reads I'm insulted that you didn't know my name! I wear cat ears because I like cats. Why did you call me cat man? My face-PAINT is because everyone needs something to make them special (sakura: hair color ; Gaara: Tattoo ; etc) so I got face paint!**

**Question 3:**

ok yes my last review and questions was reapeating myself ya i no now

the thing didnt work and it was long review so i had to do it from

memory and thats neva gd...

question for you gaara:

what is the most scariest creeppest thing EVER that you hav cn?

-angelthunder

**The creepiest thing... hmmm probably some random fangirl, she was chasing me wearing a panda suit shouting "Hi Panda-kun!" creepy no? Oh yeah and your friend is gonna kill you see above**

**Question 4:**

hello!

and how are you today ok i hav serveal questions for you (aw wat fun

you'll have)ok first of all

if you gaara were trapped on a desert island and cant get of for a very

long time and you could only bring to ppz who would whose two ppz be

and y would you bring those to ppz on the island wiv you?

second question for you:

if sumone held your teaddy bear at gun point, so of course its a

hostage (by ME MWHAHA) how much would you be willing to pay...and y, as y is

this teaddy bear so important to u,

ok heres a question for kankuro:

kankuro...who in their rightful mind (i guess ur not in ur rightful

mind) goes out in public wearing cat ears,make up and carrys a doll on his

bak? (and i do NOT want to hear the execuse of its a puppet coz i dont

care :) )

ok heres a question for temari:

Temari...why a fan...i mean its kool in all but y...did you chose to

use a fan?

heres one for naruto:

Naruto, were you born stupid or did you learn it from sumone?

heres a question for the ramen stand ppz (who eva you are):

first of hello ramen stand people...anways you do realize that naruto

is gotta eat you outta buinssnes...or is that a gd thing, totally random

yes but like i care mwhaha

ok thats it i thInk mwhahaha Or Is It Mwhahahahahahhaha

-angelthunder

**Thats a lot of questions,**

**Gaara: The answer to mine is probably Temari and Kankuru, only because I hate everyone else (pretty much) and their my siblings.**

**Kankuru: I wear the ears cuz I'm a cat person, makeup because it makes me specail and I carry the doll because I fight with it. (Its also quite good company to talk to.)**

**Naruto: I'm not stupid!**

**Gaara: Sure your not...**

**Restaurant peoples: Actually Naruto is the reason we are still in buisness... he eats here every meal about six bowls. bow down to Naruto**

**Temari: I find the fan a very lady-like weapon for such a boy-ish carrier! That's why I chose it.**

**Question 5:**

Gaara! what is your favorite song?

-KosukeUeki

**Its gotta be kryptonite. I can relate, but I cant remember who sings it. Shame on me.**

**Question 6:**

My Question :

-Gaara-sama What Is Your Hobby? Beside Killing People

- Choose One of the Girls that will you pick to be your girl friend:

,give the reason!

a.Hinata

b.Sakura

c.Ino

d.TenTen

e.OC (The Protective,Shy,Cheerful,Quiet person)

f.Temari

g.Fan Girls

-KosukeUeki

**My hobbies are making sand glass. Its kinda cool. My girl friend would have to be e the OC. They sound better than the others. Also: TEMARI IS MY SISTER!**

**Question 7:**

Hm... questions, questions,

Gaara, what's your favorite anime? Shikaku, what's your favorite hobby

(besides killing!)? Naruto, would you do anything, absolutely

anything, for ramen? Sasuke, why are you such a jerk? Shino, do you take

offense when someone squishes a spider? Neji, would you ever consider

cutting your hair, even for money or something like that? Kakashi, what

in the world is under that mask of yours! Gai, what brought about all

of this 'youth this, and youth that' stuff? Lee, did you really steal

Gaara's eyebrows? Kankuro, why the facepaint?

-YonderTiger

**Gaara: Naruto of course (cuz I'm in it)**

**Shikaku: Anyoying Gaara... I'm pretty good at it!**

**Sasuke: Cuz I just want to be stronger.**

**Shino: Duh... their like my brothers and sisters.**

**Neji: NEVER! It's my pride and joy!**

**Kakashi: Another mask pulls off make, and indeed there is another mask, Shocking**

**Gai: Youth makes the world go round! With out youth there would be no old age!**

**Lee: Of course not! Thats not youthful. **

**Gaara: Your in denial!**

**Lee: Nuh, uh**

**Kankuru: Cuz I'm cool like that!**

**Question 8:**

Thanks for answering, oh and can you ask Lee if I can go out with him?

He doesn't have any fangirls and I can understand why but I still think

he's cute.

-FinalFanasyFreak1234

**I'll ask him.**

**Lee: A question?**

**Gaara: Yup.**

**Lee: reads You can never replace my sakura blossom. But you are very youthful! Thank you for the complement**!

**Question 9:**

hi gaara-kun or san (whichever you prefer).

i just have to say that i admit to being a fangirl but not the OMG,

THERE HE IS LET'S GO TIE HIM UP IN A CLOSET AND KEEP HIM FOREVER KIND. no

i'm more of a "wow he's really hot, it would be really cool to meet him

one day and become friends but it would awesome if we were more".

any-who my question is this: who do you think is gayer sasuke or

orochimaru? and could you ask temari if she would like to hang out sometime

becuase she is really cool and tell kankuro he is awesome also.

-whitetigerrose

**Thank you for not being a girl who's gonna tie me up. Cuz I KNOW THERE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE! I think Orochimaru is gayer. I mean come on he bites little boys... eww. Temari get here now!**

**Temari: Cool. If I could I would like to hang out with you.**

**Kankuru: Some one things I'm awesome, score one for me.**

**Gaara: So I have my own fan club.**

**Kankuru: So do I!**

**Gaara: Really.**

**Kankuru: Probably**.

**Question 10:**

Dear Gaara, (and Shukaku-sama! -)

Thank you for answering my questions! I apperciate it! And the

thoughtful consideration of Shukaku-sama for making my death short and sweet,

if I ever inhale poison or had 24 hours left to live I will come to you.

Anyway... My question for you today Gaara is... Are your pupils green

or do you just not have any?

Oh! I also have another question for Shikamaru (and Temari, but you

might want to call her down after you send Shikamaru off so their answers

aren't influenced by being around each other...) Here are my questions:

Shikamaru: Are you and Temari dating? If not would you ever date her?

and Temari: Are you and Shikamaru dating? If not would you ever consider

dating him?

Thank you again for your time Gaara-san!

Till next time! -

-Embodiment of Sekhmet

**I never really thought about that... I guess I just have green/blue pupils.**

**Temari: What do you want?**

**Gaara: Someone wants to know if your dating Shikamakaru.**

**Temari: So what if I am? He's nice.**

**Gaara: He's lazy!**

**Temari: So...**

**Gaara: Now go away.**

**Temari: Your mean.**

**Gaara: Thank you. -**

**Shikamakaru: You called?**

**Gaara: Someone wants to know if your dating my sister.**

**Shikamakaru: Yes I am. So what?**

**Gaara: What ever.**

**Question 11:**

hi its me the one who hade the creepy name yeah i changed it finally

yeah well i wanted to know can you get naruto to read this its for him im

wrighting this on october 10th so here go's(takes in deep breath) HAPPY

BIRTHDAY NARUTO! just wanted to wish you a happy B-day k-bie

-mimiru-motomia

**We were just gonna wish Naruto a happy birthday too! Any-who here he comes.**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday!**

**Naruto: Cool reads Thanks guys! You rock**

**Question 12:**

ok if your really gaara how do you beat sasuke in the chunin exams? i

am the real gaara

-gaara1306

**Dude you seriously have issues with the fact that I AM GAARA! I don't want to hear any more of this I am Gaara krap from you. I'm Gaara!**

**Question 13:**

I have a question for Sasuke.If you HAD to go out with one girl, who

would it be?And no, you can't say nobody!

Thanks!

-munchiemouse

**Sasuke: Don't tell Gaara but I hacked onto his email and I can answer this question. Bwahahaha! It would probably be Tenten because she's a) not a member of my fan club and b) because she's sporty. I like sporty girls.**

**Gaara: What are you doing?**

**Sasuke: Nothing...**

**Gaara: Is that my email?**

**Sasuke: Ummmm no.**

**Gaara: You die now Uchiha!**

**Sasuke: I'm not scared of you!**

**Gaara: Why not?**

**Sasuke: Cuz if you hurt me my fan club will kill you!**

**Gaara: If your Fan club hurts me then my fan club will kill you!**

**Sasuke: My fan club is bigger.**

**Gaara: So...**

**Here you go. If I didn't answer your question I'm sorry. Its late and Temari keeps telling me to go to bed. Any who I'll answer any un-answered questions next time!**


	6. fifth page of questions

**Another page of questions. Thank you for all that reviewed. Here we go!**

**Question 1:**

...Ok, I'll bite.

Gaara, was Haku seriously a guy? And either way, isn't it a shame that

s/he died while being so damned cool?

If both you and Naruto went all out now, who would win?

And do you actually know taijutsu?

-The Sandman

**Haku is a guy. Yes I'm sure. Naruto told me that Haku was indeed a guy. Haku told him.I guess it is a shame that Haku died. I would have loved to fight him. If Naruto and I went all out I think I would win. My sand would protect me and also because of Shikaku. He would NEVER allow me to be beaten by another demon. I know some taijutsu but not a lot. I can do a punch and a kick but that's about all.**

**Question 2:**

I'm back! Anywoo... how do YOU know I can't get to you? (Grins evilly).

On other things, how did you get your teddy? Also one of my friends,

whom I won't mention cuz if I do Neji will kill her after my comment,

thinks Lee and Neji are the perect couple. Do you agree? I don't.

PS:Good luck with the sick minded people and crazy fan girls.

-PixieStix Girl-2006

**Thank you, I'm glad your not one of my fangirls. I'm scared now because your gonna get me now. I got my teddy from TEmari when I was little. I guess she thought I might be a nice demon. What the heck is a nice demon? What do they say, "I'm gonna take over the world with the power of pansies and sparkles!" thats scary. I agree with you, Neji and Lee are a terrible couple. No offense to your friend**.

**Question 3:**

Hey Gaara-sama. It's me. Katira. How are you doing, today? I hope you

aren't over working yourself. Have you thought of any new jutsus? If so

let me know. I have a question too, but I don't know...I'm not a

fangirl or anything because they're seriously scary (my sister)but is it okay

if I be an ordinary online friend of yours? If not it's okay. See ya!

-Katira

**Sure. I'll be your friend. I'm fien, but I havent been over working myself. I'm working on a jutsu that allows me to make attacks people through the computer. So beware BWAHAHAHAHA! cough **

**Question 4:**

Hihi! (sorry, HYPER!)

Me agaa-a-ain! This ones for Naruto!

Naruto; why do you love ramen so much? Cause I love it too, and I think

it's awesome and all, but it seems like your obsessed with it?

And this ones for you Gaara, if you had to be paired with an OC what

would the OC have to be like to actually get you to like her? (Is it

alright if she can get hyper on sugar? and then -kinda- serious)

Oh yeh, my friends asked me to ask you (Gaara) What does your Kanji

stand for? (I already know this, but she's asking)

-The Most OOC Writer Around

**Question 5:**

Hey gaara what do you think of all of the Gaara/Sakura pairings out

there? Would you even consider dating her? O and I have a question for

Itachi, are you gay? You have long hair and wear black nail polish. Guys

in their right mind do not wear nail polish. Also why did you kill your

clan. Anyway thankx gaara and itachi( if he decides to answer me) -

bubbleyum

-bubbleyum

**Gaara: Some of the Gaara/Sakura fics are kinda cool. Not that I like her or anything.**

**Itachi: Its not illegal to be gay you know? I only wear nail polish to be original. I mean its cool right? My long hair is awesome. Its not uncommon to have long hair you know. I killed my clan because they were in my way. Besides their in a better place now. light shines down on Itachi**

**Gaara: ok then backs away Wait why do I have a bad guy in my house.**

**Itachi: Cuz I rock and I'm not trying to kill you.**

**Gaara: true... true...**

**Question 6:**

ok 4 1 thats a Q at the beggining at my name and some people think its

a G.

y does naruto say 'beleive it' all the time in the English version but

never sez it in the japanese version?

and y does evey1 say Sasukes gay? hes sorta mentally disturbed cause,

ya know, his whole clan got killed by his brother.

Lee resembles a turtle kinda...don'tcha think?

y don't u have n e pupils? ur eyes r just...green...

Has Temari ever made u go clothes shopping with her?

i can't think of n e more questions... so yeh...

-quwira

**I don't know the answer to the first question. I just have a tendency to think that he is gay. Yes Lee does look like a turtle (or an asparagus) My eyes are just gree. No but she tried once... **

**Question 7**

have you ever seen foamy the squirel he acts like naruto!lol

-gaara1306

**Ummm. No, but if he acts like Naruto I really don't want to meet him.**

**Question 8:**

im directing this 2 sasuke

y are u so emoish!

this 1 for kakashi

whos gonna be ur future wife XD

and this 1 for u gaara

y do they call u panda? u do not i repeat do not look a panda!

and who do u like?

-kakashi-vivi

**Sasuke: I'm back!**

**Kakashi: I have a question! I'm gonna be a star! gets stars in his eys**

**Gaara: Weirdo's**

**Sasuke: Reads you try having to live with your brother killing your parents. Maybe you would start acting emo to.**

**Kakashi: I don't like anyone. But Tsunade's chest is...**

**Gaara'spandachan101: Pervertive male! hits Kakashi repeatedly over the a giant mallet**

**Kakashi: Owwww! Curse you woman!**

**Gaara: What are you doing here?**

**Gaara'spandachan101: Your using my account so I get a say too! Ha!**

**Sasuke: Your weird.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Why you little emo! chases Sasuke with the mallet**

**Gaara: any way. I don't know why people call me a panda. Maybe its because of the rings around my eyes. I don't like anyone.**

**Question 8:**

I would like to ask Gaara a couple questions!

1) Would you ever consider being a model?

2) Can you please kill Ino and Sakura?

3) Do you know that Shikamaru has a thing for your sister?

Thanks,

ElektraErisEros

:** No I never did. Why would I?**

**2: Why? But sure. They are VERY annoying.**

**3: Yes I did. Kankuru and I are working on a plan. Its called Mission Break up Shikamakaru and Temari.**

**Question 9:**

Quick question?

Gaara are you sure your not gay cuz in some of those fics you sure

seemed happy? (Also Shikaku is it true r u realy strong or just a wanna

be?) Oh and if you ever need help beating up SasUKE than tell me i'll kill

him...

-Amathys

**I'll be sure to tell you. I AM NOT GAY! **

**Shikaku: I'm really not that strong. Its to troublesome. I the smart guy.**

**Question 10:**

Yo. Its me again. Do you have a favorite animals. I have a perfect

ideas for stuffed bears... Make em look like some Naruto charcters!

(Squeal) Any way i have another question for Neji. Do you wear contacts or are

you pupils really white?

-Naruto and Ramen Lover

**My favorite animal is a lion. It's so cool. I really like the way there the king o f the jungle.**

**Neji: sarcastically no I have black eyes. Of course I have white eyes!**

**Question 11:**

To Shikamaru: I think Ino is a better match for you than Temari. Temari

seems like such a tiring, cruel wench for you. I don't want you to

strain, trying to keep her happy. But hey, Ino reminds me of your mom,

really she does. (but you love your mom, I mean, she's your mom. she takes

care of you, and I think Ino would, too. hee hee.)I think you would be

more likely to marry her. What do you think?

Love you, Shika-kun!

-rouge-vixxen-of-love9

**Shikamakaru!**

**Shika: What?**

**Gaara: A question for you.**

**Shika: Troublesome... I never really thought of Ino, I mean sure Temari is troublesome...**

**Temari: What did you call me!**

**Shika: Nothing...**

**Temari: Sure you weren't.**

**Question 12:**

meh, thats fine you didn't answer my questions XD hmm...oh yeah, I

guess i can ask some more questions!

Here's one for Shino: What do you look like under those sunglasses?

Cause I have a picture of you without them, but I dunno if it's real or

not XD

And one for Sakura: Why are you so fugly? Oh and also, why Sasuke (sure

he's hot but still...) he's a jerk who doesn't like you and here you

have Lee and Naruto practically fawning over you!

And finally! Hinata: Why are you so shy, and also, why don't you just

ask Naruto out? Just pass him a note or something! (That'd probably

work...just tell him you like him!) X3 well that's all for now!

JA! 'gives pocky'

-The Most OOC Writer Around

**Gaaras-pandachan101: My pokey! takes pocky Mine mwahahaha!**

**Gaara: O.O you again!**

**Shino: a face duh...**

**Sakura: I am not fugly! Plus Sasuke needs someone and he will be mine! Lee and Naruto are just creepy.**

**Hinata: I d-don't k-know... I guess I-I'm j-just a s-shy person. But what would I do if he said 'no'? pokes finger together**

**Question 13:**

Kk...

uhh...i think im considered new in this Q A thing...but...Gaara...

would you ever review if you liked a fanfic that's GaaraOC?

Just a question. I'm random. BWAHAHAHAHA!

Oh. right. WHat's the real color of your skin. CUz it look seriously

tanned when the sand armor got chipped by Kimimaro.

-TsUnAmIrageFiRe

**I wouldn't probably. I mean come on I would say what? This: _Hi! It's me Gaara. You portray me really well. Good job. Update soon so I can see what I do next!_ I mean come on. Lame. Yeah my skin is just tanned. **

**Question 14:**

Gaara i feel bad about your past... But you looked so cute! I'm not a

fan girl well maybe a little. I just like to call myself a gaara fan...

Oh and for my question ... Why don't you have any eyebrows? Do you

drink esspreso or mountain dew to stay awake?

-Naruto and Ramen Lover

**As I have said before: Lee stole my eyebrows to make his bigger. And thanks for the complement. Anyways all I need to do to stay awake is eat one of Temari's dark-chocolate-chip brownies. They are loaded w ith sugar,**

**Question15:**

which is better. this is for the desert sibs.

'move along'

or

'i'm a bitch'

personally, i like the latter

-keinove

**I think 'move along'. I just think it represents us more.**

**Temari: Agreed.**

**Kankuru: I like 'I'm a bitch better.'**

**Gaara: why?**

**Kankuru: Kuz.**

**Question 16:**

Just a Few Comments and Questions:

To Gaara,

My friend is crazy about you. She has a picture of you on her backpack.

Comment?

To Sasuke,

What's with the new three year arc clothing! Oo -shudders

involuntarily-

To Itachi,

You gotta love the black cloak. What's it made out of?

Please and Thank You!

-Chibified Moogle

**Gaara: Obsessed much...**

**Sasuke: I like it. Deal with it.**

**Itachi: Its 100 silk!**

**Sasuke: I'm gonna kill you!**

**Gaaras-pandachan101: Oh no you don't! squirts Sasuke with a squirt bottle (you know the kind they use on bad dogs) Bad Sasuke!**

**Question: 17:**

the song kryptonite is by 3 doors down and i also love song.

do i have a question hm

naruto do now after everything thats happened still want sasuke as a

friend...personly i hate his guts now...hey he used to be my fav

character but he booted out and replaced by gaara

anyways heres a question 4 u gaara

who in that world do you HATE! and they have to be alive!

-angelthunder

**Thanks. I hate... um... ALL MY FANGIRLS! There creepy shudder at least some of them are ok. But one tried to get me to marry her! And there still alive... for now... **

**Naruto: I blame the curse mark and Itachi! Its not Sasuke's fault. He's still our friend.**

**Question 18:**

Well sorry Gaara, I have nothing for you. But you are awesome!

I have a couple for Sasuke though:

1.Just because your a jerk doesn't make you powerful! I can beat up all

the boys in my grade (I'm a girl and one our two years younger than

them) and they are jerks!

2.Did you not hear what your father said after he said " You are my

son" or something like that. He said "DO NOT FOLLOW IN YOUR BROTHERS

PATH!" which means do not become evil like him.

Now random questions:

1. Would you count dancing as a sport?

2. Would you ever go out with Sakura? Why or why not?(if I where you I

would say no because she cries to much)

3. Would you ever date a Afrain woman? (that had black skin)

4. Did you know that you kind of ugly when your in the 'Stage 2'

thingy?

5. And last how much money would I have to pay you for you to do a

split (the gymnastic thing) and you have to name a price.

-you-know-I-am-awesome

**Sasuke: Here are the answers:**

**1. So... I'm a Uchiha I am powerful!**

**2. I'm not evil... I'm just obsessed with power.**

**Gaara: And the difference is?**

**Sasuke: Shut up! Anyways:**

**1. Don't know... I don't dance.**

**2. I agree with you she is a cryer. And annoying.**

**3. Yeah, I'm not racist.**

**4. U'mm I've never exactly looked in a mirror when I'm in that stage. I don't know.**

**5. 1 million dollars. Cuz I hate splits.**

**Question 19:**

hi it's me thankyou for answering my qeastions so far um could you tell

kankuro he douse have a fanclub and im part of it so far i think ther

are like 600 members yeah thats all oh befor i forget im not a crazy

fangirl and i think the cat hoodi is cute so yeah thanks

-mimiru-motomia

**Gaara: Yeah I never ment to make any of you Kankuru fans angry. I got beat up by a few of you guys after that...**

**Kankuru: Yay I have a fan-club! **

**Gaara: What ever Kankuru.**

**Kankuru: Atleats I have cat ears.**

**Gaara: I have sand! Bwahahahaha**

**Question 20:**

Dear Gaara...

In the intrest of Sanity, the basturd , I have been forced to ask

you a sane question. ... ... bloody lousy sanity (whap) OW!

Ahem... Gaara, I would like to know what element you would like to

control if you couldn't control sand?

Hehe... happy now... I'm FREE! BAHAHAHAH (BAM) ACK... I asked the

bloody question, leave me alone! Don't make me get my army of over

stimulated fan girls. They make normal fangirls seem normal... BAHAHAHAH (BAM,

WHAP, SMACK)... my poor ribs...

Thanks... for... Answering... and tell shukaku that we have a demon

chess game next week... I bet 20 geneticly enhanced fangirls I can win

that match in under 30 moves. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, AHAHAHAHAHAHAH (poke)

AHAH...Z...

-Aracade

**The last thing that Shikaku and I need are more fangirls.**

**Shikaku: I will win. I wager Gaara!**

**Gaara: w-what! You can't do that!**

**Shikaku: Watch me.**

**Gaara: Scary! Anyways I would control lightning. I don't know why.**

**Question 21:**

What's up, Gaara? I know I haven't been reviewing...(I'm GeminiEyes but

I wanted to change my name so DEAL WITH IT! CHOCOLATE MILK!) I told you

I say random things! I have a questions for you to answer:

Why is Neji so mean but he KICKS ASS LIKE HELL! (I'm kind of more of

a fangirl for him than you.. SORRY! PEPPERONI!...) Do you think you

killed your mother because of your birth? Like, do you feel like it was

your fault? One more thing.. BURRITOS ARE GOOD!... DO YOU LIKE

BURRITOS?... ... (You don't have to answer that..) BYE! CHOCOLATE MILK!...

-What-I-Say-Is-Random

**Yay! Geminieyes your back! I missed you. Neji is mean because he can't get over the fact that he is in the branch family. I don't really care if he has fangirls. No. For the other question.**

**Question 22:**

Hi! I have questions, just let me think... Oh, and I'm not a

fangirl...a bad one anyway...

Gaara, what would you do if Temari dated Sasuke? I don't like the idea,

just wondering.

Neji, how much shampoo do you use, you have pretty hair...

Sasuke, you're a jerk, I hope you die!

Kankuro, you rock, and without the make up and cat ears, your really

hot.

-FEAR ME- for my name is Jimmy

**Gaara: I don't car e unless he disrupts our missions.**

**Naji: A quarter sized drop makes my hair very clean. Also a small dollop of conditioner makes my hair very soft.**

**Sasuke: Your mean... I hope you die to!**

**Kankuru: Someone thinks I'm hot! Yeah! Go me**

**Question 23:**

Hello Gaara-kun and gomen Shukaku-sama for not saying hi before. oh and

hi Kankuro-kun and Temari-chan,

well i have a few things to ask today:

1. if naruto and kiba both had 10 cans of mountain dew, a pound of

chocolate, and were forced to play DDR who do you all think would win?

2. could you kill sakura, ino, and george bush for me, please?

3. well this isn't really a question more like a warning: kabuto you're

in danger, my friend is a rabid fangirl out to get you and tie you up

and keep you in a closet forever ( hint at my last e-mail) so if i were

you i'd hide and fast.

-whitetigerrose

**1. Naruto, he is so hyper. **

**2. Sure but I'm not so sure about Bush. I don't want to go to jail.**

**Kabuto: through a cell phone I'm already hiding up here in the mountain... wait is that bigfoot!**

**Question 24:**

Dear Gaara,

Hello again! Here's my question for you today: What does Beef Tongue

taste like? I heard it was one of your favorite foods and was just

wondering!

Oh, my next question is for Shino! Shino, when bugs crawl around in

your body can you feel it? Oh and I think your really cool!

Next question is for Kiba. Kiba, out of all the girls in the rookie

nine, plus Gai-sensei's team, who do you think is the hottest?

Thanks! Till next time!

-Embodiment of Sekhmet

**Beef tounge tastes like... beef tounge. Actually I don't know how to describe it. It's just GOOD!**

**Shino: Well duh... its kinda obvious to feel other organisms inside you. Thanks.**

**Kiba: Ummm hinata... She's on my team and pretty.**

_**Thats all for now! I hope you liked it. Thank you for all reviwers.**_


	7. sixth page of questions

**New one! Yay here we go:**

**Question 1:**

Hello! It's me...again! Dun-dun-dun!

To Sakura:

Is your hair naturally pink? If it isn't, where did you get the pink

hair dye?! It rox!

To Kabuto:

Gasps and points It's the pokemon! Everyone run away! xD

To Shikamaru:

What do you think of the anime fillers? holds microphone

Again, please and thank you!

-Chibified Moogle

**Sakura: hey Gaara. You called?**

**Gaara: Question for you.**

**Sakura: Yay! Yes I have naturally pink hair. But if you want to try to get pink hair go to wallmart or target!**

**Kabto: I am not a pokemon!**

**Shikamakaru: There fine. Now let me sleep. ZZZZZZZZ**

**Question 2:**

'Allo, me again. Okay, I have a few questions for ya Gaara-sama:

1) Do you have a secret stash of cookies in your gourd? (weird, I know,

but juts curious)

2) Have you read any of the parodies people write about you?

3) PLEASE, for EVERYONE'S sake, will you kill Itachi and Sauske? I want

to see Sasuke cry that he didn't get to kill his brother. hehehe. Plus,

Sasuke is just a f&#!-tard and needs to die.

P.S.-You should rule the world Gaara, you'd be good at it.

-NinjaGirl101

**1. No... but I do have some of Temari's dark-chocolate-chip cookies in the somewhere..**

**2. Yes I have.**

**3. I don't know. I REALLY don't feel like getting killed by Sasuke's fangirls today.**

**Yes I think I would be good at ruling the world!**

**Question 3:**

Hey I'm back.Just wondering,does Temeri play with dollies,or put on

makeup,or any of that girly girl bull shit?ugh I hate thatShudderoh.one

more thing I AM NOT A FANGIRL!JUST A FAN!

-Naruto4eva

**Whats the difference. No Temari doesn't play with dolls, thats Kankuru, But I have seen her put on makeup. **

**Question 4:**

Hey.Do you hate everyone because they hate you?We are alot alike.But

will you kill Orochimaru-teme for me please.

-Naruto4eva

**Yes I knew that a lot of people hat me. But I will try to kill Orochimaru for you. FOR WITH MY ARMY OF FANGIRLS NOTHING CAN STOP ME!!!!!!**

**Question 5:**

Hey Gaara! Its me again

Just wondering...WHAT THE HECK DO U MEAN BY THEY WERE ALIVE? (reagrding

my question about you and Temari making cookies.) Do you think you

guys could make some cookies for me?

Also my brother has a question:

- I want to know if you ever play with Kankurou's puppet, Karasu

-Anit0523 And Her Brother.

**Well hello Anit0523 (and brother). I mean they were moving!!!!! I would love to make you cookies sometime but Temaru banned me from making food ever again. **

**Question 6:**

Are you mexican? i mean look at where sand village is?

4 sasuke: you suck big green monkey balls

4 itatchi: you f,n rock

-gaara1306

**No I'm not mexican. **

**Sasuke: Your mean! cries**

**Itachi: Thanks you rock!**

**Question 7:**

Kankuru you spelled his name wrong. Its spelled like Kankuro. Um anyway

Gaara how's your sensei Baki-san

-Naruto and Ramen Lover

**I will spell my brothers name however I damn well please! Any ways Baki is fine.**

**Question 8:**

Hi gaara its Me Again (O.O) Today I Just Ask Simple Question:

- Shino, Why are You Wearing Sun Glasses, Is Their Something Wrong With

Your Eye?

- Neji, My Friend say You are blind!

- Naruto, what Ramen Flavor do You Like?

Thx...

-KosukeUeki

**Shino: I wear sunglasses to make myself more mysterious.**

**Neji: I have friken 360 degrees visibility for crying out loud. I am not blind!**

**Naruto: Ummmm its hard to decide, miso I think though.**

**Question 9:**

HEY! you didn't answer my question! T-T whatever, I liked this chapter!

It was cool! I love ramen! Okay gomen...just had ice-tea XD

I'll be trying to ask everyone who hasn't been asked a question yet!

Okay, another few questions! Hmm...

To U (Gaara): What would you do if you were stuck in the Harry Potter

world, by some freak accident?

To Sasuke: MY SISTER LOVES YOU! (And I don't know why...) Why do you

have such a big fanclub? Cause I'm not part of it 'sticks out tongue'

NYAH, NYAH!

To Kankuro: I love ya! Okay, that sounded creepy...but still X3 I think

you look hot, with the paint and without the paint! Okay my question

now...hmm... If you were to walk in on Temari and Shika kissing, would

you kick Shika's ass? Cause that's how I am...VERY over-protective

'sweatdrop' my sister likes you too!

Now to Hinata: HE'LL SAY YES! Okay that was random! Well just knowing

that he has someone that likes him more than a friend (who isn't some

deranged fangirl) will get him to consider you, plus, ur nice and pretty!

X3 SO...when ya gonna give him a note?

Oh yeah, my answer to Shino: I know a face! I'm not stupid! (sister: in

denial...) But what color are your eyes? the pic I have, they're brown.

To Kakashi: I think your so hip and cool 'good guy pose' XD Well, if

you were gay (and I'm not saying you are) who would you want to date

more, Gai or Iruka, cause there are A LOT of KakaXIru and some KakaXGai

(some even have Genma or Asuma with you X3)

Tenten: Have you ever used a bow and arrow, since you're a weapons

mistress and all?

Asuma: Why do you smoke so much? Ya know ya can get cancer...I'M STILL

TRYING TO GET MY MOM TO STOP SMOKING BUAHAHAHA DOWN WITH SMOKING!

Kurenai: Sorry, this is just a comment, I always make you OOC in my

story, cause..well I don't know your character! Still...how do you act

normally?

Gai: I IDOLIZE YOU AND LEE! But not to the extent of dressing like you!

X3 So, what compelled you to dress the way you do today?

Temari: I think you're cool, but why did you act so 'cool' in the

chuunin exam when ya beat Tenten? Cause she DID try her best.

Baki (I know, totally random) Why the hell do you have a napkin over

your eye? I think it's kinda odd...yeah...

Naruto: YOU'RE AWESOME! BELIEVE IT! If you were to sing a song, what

song would it be? And do you know Hinata likes you? -hint hint- (ASK HER

OUT DAMNIT! Just look at Sakura's answer to my other question)

Sakura: YOU 'ARE' FUGLY! Who cares if Lee is weird (but stay away from

Naruto, he's Hinatas!) He likes you, unlike Some certain Uchiha, so

stop being in denial! Plus I hate SasuXSaku pairings! I can bare LeeXSaku

though BUAHAHAHAHA! X3

Kiba: Would you date someone who LOVES dogs? (and Aka-chan) Plus, I

made you bretrothed to my OC BUAHAHAHA! Okay, and to Akamaru: What kind of

dog do you like? ANy specific breed tickle your fancy?

Ino: Do you like Shika? Oh yea, I like you more than Sakura! ('evil

laugh')

Shika: Why is everything so troublesome to you? Not that I could

talk...I always say that too XD cause EVERYTHING 'IS' TOO TROUBLESOME!

Chouji: You like BBQ chips right? Would you ever consider going on a

diet if someone MADE you? Cause if they did, then that'd be weird...

Tsunade: You're pretty cool, and funny...cause you and Naruto are

pretty similar (and not only cause you're both blond) Why does everyone of

the people that you give that necklace to and a kiss on the forehead

die? Sorry if I brought up painful memories, I've been wondering that for

a while now. Oh yeah, and why the big...chest? geez, Kishimoto went a

bit over board don't you think?

Shizune: Why do you follow Tsunade around...? all over the place? And

on top of that, what does Ton-ton say when s/he oinks? (sister asked

that as a crack-question)

Iruka: YOU ARE SO KAWAII! Anywho! How'd ya get the scar on your nose?

Jiraiya: Why are you so perverted? And are you gonna come out with a

Icha, Icha Paradise-Yaoi Version? 'waves giant flag with -YAOI RULES!

JOIN THE FANCLUB!-'

Anko: Why do people portray you as a psycho maniac?

SORRY IT WAS SO LONG! I JUST WANT TO BE ANNOYING! X3 but anywho! I

-LOVE- THIS!

'POCKY AND RAMEN ALL AROUND'

-TMOOCWA

-The Most OOC Writer Around

**Wow... so may questions.**

**Gaara: Scream probably. Then use my sand to kill everything.**

**Sasuke: Cuz I'm cool. Your mean. sticks out tounge**

**Kankuro: Aww. Thanks. Ummm I would probably kick his ass. I mean come on she's my sister!**

**Hinata: Ummm... I-I d-don't k-know.**

**Shino: I WILL NEVER TELL!**

**Kakashi: You are a sad sad child. It would be Iruki, I mean come on, Gai!?!?!?!**

**Tenten: Nope but I wanna try it some time!**

**Asuma: I should try to quit to... Good luck with your mom!**

**Kurenai: Like a girl duh...**

**Gai: ITS YOUTHFUL!!!!!!!!!**

**Teamri: She may have tried her best but I am just to cool to loose.**

**Baki: Cuz I feel like it.**

**Naruto: She likes me?**

**Sakura: I WILL MAKE SASUKE LOVE ME! WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**

**Kiba: Amaku likes a yorkie/schnauzer mix. I would love to date someone who loves dogs!**

**Ino: Naturally. But Teamri is in love with Shika. SASUKE WILL BE MINE!**

**Shika: Everyting is TO troublesome. Especially this question.**

**Choji: Yes I like every kind of chips. I WOULD NEVER GO ON A DIET!**

**Tsunade: Because...**

**Shizune: Something like" Give me food!" and I follow Tsunade because I work for her.**

**Iruki: Those things happen when you are a ninja young grasshopper.**

**Jiraiya: Possibly...**

**Anko: Because I am! Bwahahahaha!**

**All: YAY POCKY!!!!!!**

Question 10:

Gaara's-pandachan101...you are super famous now!.!.! SO MANY REVIEWS!

okay... Gaara: 1.truth ot dare vs spin the bottle? and if you fucked

another jinhgfewufyb or whtever could you get pregnante? just wondering...

2.what did you give Naruto for his b-day (which was oct.10)

Kage-Chan

p.s. DON'T DO INCEST IT'S WRONG!

p.s.s. To Sasuke: Itachi and I have created the SasUKE club, please

visit us sometime .

**Thanks. **

**Gaara: Truth or dare, definitly.**

**2. Ramen, what else?**

**Question 11:**

Hey, Gaara, it's Katira again. Sorry to bother you, but I just have

another question. If a possessed fangirl were to ask you to date her, what

would you most likely do out of these reactions:

Would you,

run away screaming, twitch and walk away, or crush her with your Desert

Coffin?

I hope I'm not bothering you. ;;

-Katira

**Don't worry your not bugging me. Definitly C.**

**Question 12.**

Okay, so Gaara, I have a few questions:

1. Don't you think that people like SasuSaku because they don't have

any imagination whatsoever to create an OC instead of making Sakura a

complete and total not herselfish person?

2. I thought that you loved your teddybear because your uncle gave it

to you and you kept it from all of your other toys because your teddy

showed that someone cared. Right?

3. (To Sasuke) What the freak is wrong with your fashion sense in the

time skip?!? You should be ARRESTED for crime against blinding people's

eyes!

4. (To Kyuubi) You remind me of a chimpmunk in the anime. Were you born

ugly or was it just fighting?

5. (To Lee) Dude, you're awsome fuzzy eyebrows are totally awesome!

YOUR YOUTH OVERWHELMES ME!

6. (To Kimimaro) Are you really lactose-intolerant? As in you can't

drink milk which means you can't build strong bones?

7. (To Orochimaru) Go away and die.

8. (To Tsunande) What kind of technique makes you so pretty? I asked my

friends to gues how old you were and they're all like '25' or

something.

Thanks! -Kazzamy

**1. I don't know...**

**2. No it was from Temari.**

**3. Sasuke: You have no taste**

**4. Kyuubi: When I destroy the world I will make sure you have a slow death.**

**5. Lee: Go youth!**

**6. Kimimaro: No I'm not. Santa clause is though.**

**7. Orochimaru: I will kill you all!**

**8. Tsunade: Its natural!**

**Question 13:**

First: GO WHITETIGERROSE! GEORGE BUSH SHALL DIE! Okay, I'm done. Wait

aminute, you didn't say you liked or disliked burritos! (sheds a tear

then thinks that it's dumb...) I'm sorry but m random side has to sat

this, TACOS ARE SEXY! omg.. I can't believe I just said that... My

conscience is telling me to ask this question, would you rather date your

sister or be gay? I'M SORRY! I think I went to far. Random side again: I'VE

SEEN COOKIES PLAY FOOTBALL!... bye!

-GeminiEyes

**Ummmm. Ok then... both choices are just sick and wrong. You went WAY to far. Weirdo.**

**Question 14:**

this is going to be a long list of questions

garra

1.who would you prefer your sis to have as a boyfriend. shika-teme, or

naruto?

2.name a song, any song that would symbolise the couple above.

3.if you had to chose, 2 normal daggers, a staff, or a big ass sword.

like zabus.

temari

1.why the fuck do you like shika-teme!!??!?!!?!??

2.how much does that damn fan weigh?!?!

3.fav. animal. (kinda a temari fan i won't attempt to capture you,

beacause A. that would be rude, and B. garra would kill me!

oh, and C. i couldn't capture you in the first place.)

4.who's uglier, kabuto, or orochimaru?

5.are you wondering why i'm asking so many questions?

kankuro

1.are you aware that you look gayer than itachi, orochimaru, sasUKE,

and kabuto combined!?!?

sasUKE

1.who's gayer, you or orochimaru? don't lie.

ibiki

1.who do you think would be more fun to torture,orochimaru, sasUKE,or

kabuto?

anko

1.who would be more fun to 'torture',iruka,or naruto?

2.why do you like dango?

naruto

1.what is your fav. type of ramen?

sakura

1.why are you a useless,ugly bitch?

kakashi

1.would you rather be 'tortured' by anko, or tortured by ibiki?

yondomaine (casts that damn reincarnation technique)

1.why did you seal it into naruto,besides he's your son?

2.who's his mom?

haku (see yondomaine note)

1.why is it easy for you to fool people in the anime into thinking your

a girl, but you could not convince real life people?

zabu (see haku note)

1.are you aware that more people see you gay for kakashi,than for haku?

tayuya (see zabu note)

1.if you had to,sakon,or orochimaru?

sakon

1.why do you wear lipstick?

udon

1.(see sakon)

finally,orochimaru

1.why the fucking hell are you so gay!?!?!?!??!

-keinove

**Gaara: **

**1. Shika, Naruto date my sister? Thats just weird.**

**2. Ummmm can't think of one.**

**3. The sword!**

**Temari:**

**1. I just do. He's nice.**

**2 about thirty pounds**

**3. A bunny! (But Gaara wont let me get one)**

**4. Orochimaru**

**5. Yup.**

**Kankuru:**

**1. I hate you.**

**Sasuke: **

**1. Orochimaru, he wears a dress sometimes.**

**Ibiki:**

**1. Orochimaru, bwahahahaha!**

**Anko:**

**1. Iruki**

**2. Cuz I do! Got a problem with it?!?!?!?**

**Naruto:**

**1. Miso I guess.**

**Sakura:**

**1. I am insulted.**

**Kakashi:**

**Ummmm 'or' **

**Yondomaine**

**1. Just because.**

**2. Nobody that you know...**

**Haku:**

**1. I don't know.**

**Zabuza:**

**1. Kreeps**

**Tayuya:**

**1. Sakon.**

**Sakon:**

**1. Cuz I need to get in touch with my feminine side.**

**Udon**

**1. Same.**

**Orochimaru:**

**Becuase it's not illegal.**

**Question 15:**

Hi, Psycho Guy!...

I Have a Question For You:

?Do You Like Ice-Cream?,What Flavor do you like?

?How Many Mascara Do You Use For One Day? It's Must Be More Than One

Mascara!

?How Many Fans Girls Do You Have?

?If Your Fans Girls Found You And Stick With You, What Would You Do?

?Do Suna Have a DisneyLand?

To Temari :

?What Would You Do When You Find Shikamaru Date with Ino?

Kankurou:

?What Kind of Make up do You Ware?

To Fox Boy (naruto):

?Who Will You Choose To Be Your Girl Friend? Sakura or Hinata?

To Sasuke:

?How Many Fans Girls Do You Have?

?If You Know Orochimaru Will Take Your Body, Why You Still Go With

Him?Die You!

To Neji:

?Why All Hyuuga Clan Have a Long Hair?Its Ugly You Know!

Yondaime:

? Are You Father Of Annoying Fox Boy?

?What Is Your Real Name?

That's All dude...

-S.O.S Puss.In.The.Boots Unit

Gaara:

1. Yes I like cookies and cream.

2. I don't use any mascara, Lee does!

3. Too many to count.

4. Kill them

5. No.

Temari:

1. Kill Ino.

Kankuru:

1. Maybeline Newyork

Naruto:

Sakura!!!!

Sasuke:

1. A LOT!

2. Cuz I need power!

Neji:

Its not ugly. We take pride in our long hair!

Yondaime:

1. Maybe...

2. Yondaime.

**Question 16:**

Hi, Sand Dude, I Have a Question For Ask, Miaw..Point gaara with

sword.

Why You Never Laugh? TickleGaara

Are The Puppet Made By Your Own?Kankurou

Can You Delivery Your Fan To My Home?, Its Very Hot

Here!cookedTemari

Hei, Can You Stop Smoking!, Smoking It's Not Good!Asuma

Fatso, Can You Diet?Chouji

What ToothPaste That You Use?GaiNLee

Neji, Are You Love Hinata?, I Saw a Good FanFic About You And Hinata

Out There!NajiNHinata

Dog Guy, Can You Make a Combat With Cat?Kiba

Are You the guy who did Michael Jackson's plastic surgery?Orochimaru

That's All For Today!!

-S.O.S Puss.In.The.Boots Unit

**Gaara: Cuz I just don't.**

**Kankuru: Yes.**

**Temari: No. **

**Asuma: Its hard.**

**Chouji: No!!!!!! I'm not fat!**

**Sai n Lee: Crest pro whitening solution!**

**Neji: She is my fing cousin!**

**Kiba: I hate cats!**

**Orochimaru: Yes.**

**Question 17:**

Hi, Mr. Sandman !! Have a Question!!:

To Gaara:

Are You Love Sakura and Hinata?

How Much You Weight is? Because You Eat Too Much Temari's cookie that

make you fat!

To Neji:

Why Don't You Cut Your Hair?, You Like A Girl!

Are You Shampoo Model?

To Sakura;

Why Do You Love Sasuke?,He Is Jerk!

(\/)

('w') TQ)

(\ /)

-AiMori

**Gaara: **

**1. NO!!!!**

**2. 86 lbs or 39 kg.**

**Neji:**

**1. Cuz it flows in the wind!**

**2. I will be!**

**Sakura:**

**1. HE'S HOT!**

**Question 18:**

Itachi, what's your favorite color to paint your nails?

Kisame, are some of your ancestors sharks?

Shino, Why the high collar? (You're my favorite, by the way)

Sasuke, how much hair gel does it take for your hair to stick that way?

Sakura, is pink your natural color?

Kakashi, where in the world is Carmen San Diego?

Shikamakaru: Where's Waldo?

Neji, can you see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch?

Rock Lee, would you jump off a cliff if you were told it was

'youthful'?

Kiba, do you like Kibbles and Bits?

Akamaru, are you house broken?

Naruto, I've noticed your eyes are closed a lot of the time...how do

you see?

Dosu, the sound guy, why are you always hunched over?

Gai, why the spandex? It's creepy!

Shikaku, hi, why do teachers need answerbooks? Why is Greenland

covered in ice?

And Gaara, I have a few for you... If a fly didn't have any wings,

would it be called a 'walk'? If a cow laughed too hard, would milk come

out it's nose? And finally, what would you do for a Klondike bar??

-YonderTiger

**Itachi: PURPLE!**

**Kisame: Yes. Jaws is my cousin.**

**Shino: Because it makes me more mysterious!**

**Sasuke: Its natural!**

**Sakura: Yup!**

**Kakashi: In canada! They been to good for to long!**

**Shikamakaru: On every page.**

**Neji: They've got cinnamon sugar swirls in every bite!**

**Rock Lee: Of course!**

**Kiba: Yup!**

**Amakaru: Bark!**

**Naruto: X-ray vision!**

**Dosu: Cuz I cant straiten my back any more. **

**Gai: ITS YOUTHFUL!**

**Shikaku: Because there stupid. (No offense to any teachers)bEcause all humans are dumb.**

**Gaara: No, Thats stupid. No it wouldn't. ANYTHING! ME LOVE SUGAR! **

**Question 19:**

hello, this is quwira again... i've tied angelthunder up in the closet

and i have taken over her account (mwhahahahaha)

anyway this is a very random question. who do you think would win in a

3 way battle. Lee, inuyasha, or Robin from Teen titans?

angelthunder: i wonder...

quwira: oi! get back in the closet! anyways i've been wondering that

since 2 minutes ago. hehehehehehe

Angelthunder: YAY IM FREE FROM THE DEEPTHS OF THE DARK WHITH IN THE

EVIL CLOSERT! (does victory dance)

Quwira: OI GET BACK IN THE- (angelthunder grabs on to quwira and pushes

her into the closet and locks the door)

angelthunder: mwhahahaha its my time to rule!

okay heres my question for lee (that i thought of 3seconds ago)

lee would you ever consider changing your look evwn if sakura paid

you?...quwira! how did you get out of the closet!?

quwira:its a double sided closet, didnt you know? and i would have

stayed in there becoz i found ur secret stash of chocolate, but i have a

question, then i'll go eat ur chocolate.

my question is 4... ANKO!! i think ur hair is cool, and u r da coolest

examiner in da chunnin exam! my question is, how did u and orochimaru

meet, and y the hell does he bite little boys necks? or even ur neck?

hes a bit odd... and how did he get a snake and a sword in his mouth? ok

gonna eat chocolate now.

angelthunder: dont u dare! (violent fight with angelthunder using a

chainsaw and quwira using a jack hammer)

-angelthunder

**Gaara: I don't know. I've never met the others.**

**Lee: I would do anything for my Sakura blossom.**

**Anko: You will never know. I don't know. He's just gay!**

**Question 20:**

Yo Gaara, i'm just this story thing and it's awesome. Gaara are you

like totally in to killing or what? And my character in a fanfic coming

soon could totally kick your ass. Actually she does. HaHa!!

**-**Shadow Lunis

**What ever. Yes I am.**

**Question 21:**

Hi Gaara,

Gaara: If you went to a regular high school which group of people do

you think you would hang out with? Have you ever been hyper?

Naruto: You are idiot. When will you see Hinata is much better for you

the Sakura.

Sasuke: Die a long painful death with a lot of explosions. :)

-LuthienSeregon91

**Gaara: No idea. Yes I have. Lets just say that a lot of people died that day!**

**Naruto: Does Hinata even like me?**

**Sasuke: Why do you all hate me?**

**Question 22:**

I got another question...er.. rather request... for Gaara-sama since my

first didn't get answered:) Could you do me a favor and kill that

emo-bastard we call sasuke. PLEASE!? My sister won't shut the hell up

about him. It's driving me up a WALL!! HELP ME GAARASAMMA!!HELP ME!! The

completely insane wirter nightmare82.

Later dude!

-nightmare8882

**You don't know how may people want me to kill Sasuke. I don't want to be killed by his fangirls though. I'll try though.**

**Question 23:**

Hey I'm back and I have more questions for Itachi

1 Did you have fan girls before you killed your family and did you

think they were annoying like Sasuke does( I agree with Sasuke. I think

they are annoying and I am not even him)

2 What is your favorite song

3 Why did you turn evil. I sure you would be awsome good ( not that you

aren't awsome )

4 If you would want to get back at Sasuke for something what would you

do

O and by the way I don't think you are gay I was just asking

These questions are for Sasuke

1 have you every considered Sakura more than a teammate ( like you

considered Naruto like a brother)

2 Why the snake dude? Couldn't you pick some one else?

3 Favorite song

4 Are you a goth or emo ?

5 What do you think of all the Sasuke Sakura pairings and the Sasuke

Hinata pairings

Ok this is for you (Gaara)

1 Do you mind it when people call you panda- chan ( I think it is cute

no I am not a fangirl I just think you are cool)

2 Are you and Naruto friends because you are similar( past wise

attitude no way)

Ok Sakura your turn

1 have you ever considered giving up on Sasuke because he is a waste of

you time

2 do you think you inner is a hidden bloodline

Ok that is all the questions I have for now but I will probably be back

later

-bubbleyum

**Itachi: Yes I did have fangirls, I don't really have one. Maybe bulivard of broken dreams? Because I did. Got a problem?!?!? Set his fangirls on him. Mwahahahaha!**

**Sasuke: She's a fangirl. Because he's strong. Ummm Move along. Most epople say I'm emo. Both of those pairings are a waist of my time. **

**Gaara: I hate it, Its anoying. I don't know. Probably. **

**Sakura: No. Actually yes id did think that. **

**Question 24:**

hello everyone,

um... i don't have any questions for today just one big mass warning.

to the all of you should run the fan girls are plotting to come get you

really soon. even those of you who thing you don't have fangirls (

trust me you all do). and to the girls the fangirls are coming to kill you

all, mainly those who have been paired with any, i repeat, ANY main guy

what so ever. i can try to hold them off as long as i can, but it won't

last long there is only so far pictures can take you till they want the

real thing. oh and to shikamaru and temari i think you two make a cute

couple and i hope your happy together. and kankuro i think your hot if

i didn't say so before.

**Ummm thanks for the warning.**

**Question 25:**

lol!

this is a question for u gaara

y dont u like anyone:( hinatas nice and cute y dont u ask her out?

(never ask sakura out she is fugly!)

this question is for sasuke

so thats y ur emo? thats... a lame exuse so what!! lol kill itachi and

be happy lol and if ur think ur emo meet my friend maliano hes a super

pure emo

this 1 is for sakura

y do u like sasuke?! is a jerk with issues! and besides go out with lee

he loves u alot and ur both fuglish!! haha

and this 1 is for shikamaru

y r u such a lazy person!!?!?

this 2 is for deiadra

if u had 2 choose the hottest kunoichi who would it be?

this is for u gaara again

can u please kill the following ppl for me

1: chris

2: nicisha

3: jose (HE STOLE MY MY SPECIAL REY MYSTERIO HEANDBAND)

4: john (he keeps asking me put)

5: bryan (hes a pervert that keeps follwing me)

plz and thank Q

- kakashi-vivi

**Gaara: Because a romance is a waist of my time. **

**SAsuke: Will do.**

**Sakura: Because he's lonley. And hot!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome question...**

**Deiadra: Sakura! Her pink hair attracts me. **

**Gaara: Sure. The nerve of those people.**

**Question 26:**

Hey, this is for whatever members of the Akastuki. What did you do with

Shukaku after you guys removed im from Gaara?

k, plz answer quickly1

-Sabaku no Hasame

**I hate those people. But I'll ask.**

"**Kisame: Use him to take over the world!**

**Itachi: Really? I wanted to use him to paint my nails...**

**Gaara: O.O**

**Question 27:**

Hello gaara,( and shakuku) hm my friend bought a plushies of you and

stokes it ALL the time I think she wants to have your children.How do

you feel about that? And do you like cows?

Lee my other friend thinks that you and your eye brows are sexy and she

wants to no if you will go out with her ( she says sakuras a whore).

And temari is Shikamaru your bitch?

-haku fan1

**Gaara: No comment... I don't really like cows.**

**Lee: Sakura is not a whore. She is youthful. But your friend seems youthful too!**

**Temari: I would rather not discuss this in front of my younger brother...**

**Question 28:**

hello. I am Herineca's sister, and we will call me Zabethel. ok. my

sister is being lazy today (so much that she refuses to get out of bed)

and i have a question (so does she and it will be included in this one)

ok my question is If Lee stole your eyebrows, why dont you just steal

them back? Herineca is dictating to me from her room which is right next

to the computer, if Shukaku ever destroys the world, what will he do

after? I mean, he cant get a job or get a puppy, so what does he plan to

do?

-Herineca

**Gaara: I never thought of that... But he's so fast!**

**Shikaku: Um... I would probably go back to the demon world. Its cool there. **

**Question 29**

Hey Gaara-sama. My name is kamashita. Katira's sister. I have a few

questions for you and some other Naruto characters.

1.Gaara: How did you come up with the name Larry Bob for your

teddybear?

2.Temari: What would you do if someone stole your fan?

3.Kankurou: What would you do if you ran out of chakra?

4.Naruto: How did you come up with the technique that turns you into a

girl?

5.Sakura: Why do you like Sasuke so much?

6.Sasuke: Why are you so mean to Sakura?

7.Hinata: Were you mad at Neji when you versing him in a game?

8.Kiba: What would you do if someone turned you into a cat instead of a

dog?

9.Shino: Would you die if someone sprayed bugspray on you?

10.Lee: Why do you train so hard until you start bleeding?

11.Tenten: Instead of wearing your normal clothes, would you actually

wear the same clothes as Lee and Gai sensai on a mission?

12.Neji: When you versed Hinata in a game, did you at least say sorry

to her afterwards or anything?

13.Sasori: Is it really true that you used your own parents as puppets?

You actually made puppets out of your parents SKIN? Oh and, did you

also make a puppet out of Gaara's dad's skin?? Is Kankurou's puppets made

out of skin too?

14.Chouji: If I ate your last chip what would you do?

15.Shikamaru: What happened in your past?

16.Ino: Why do you like Sasuke so much?

Thanks Guys!

P.S. Sorry for asking you guy's all so much questions, I was just to

curious and I think I got too carryed away I guess.

-kamashita

**No problem about the questions. Here are the answers:**

**Gaara: I like it. If you have a problem deal with it! sticks out tongue**

**Temari: Find Gaara and make him get it back for me. (After using the puppy face of course .)**

**Kankuro: I don't know...**

**Naruto: From watching the girls in the womans bath housedrools then gets hit over the head by a friken big mallet**

**Sakura: Cuz he's hot!**

**Sasuke: She is VERY annoying.**

**Hinata: N-not r-really.**

**Kiba: I would be angry VERY agnry.**

**Shino: I would probably die.**

**Lee: Becuase I must be the best! YOSH!**

**Tenten: Never in a million years!**

**Neji: Nope .**

**Sasori: No. No. No and I have no idea. Ask him.**

**Choji: Get another bag.**

**Shikamakaru: Nothing important. Really, I just read a lot. My parents were smart asses and I liked to try and figure out the root of pie. **

**Ino: I only like him to make Sakura mad. I'm in love with Shika. But Temari has him... for now!**

**Question 30:**

Allo again! Gaara-sama if you could switch places with anyone on the

show who would it be?

Yes kankurou-kun you are a hottie at least without the makeup and hat.

Mind you I adore the cat ears but yesh you look betetr without um.

Lee-kun here's a suggestion. If you give Gaara-sama his eyebrows back

Sakura might not find you so creepy. Anyways good bye for now

-AkaeritheShadow

**Gaara: Naruto! Then I would be the star!!!!**

**Kankuro: Ok then. **

**Lee: Really?!?!?! Where's Gaara?**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Don't you dare! Gaara looks much better without 'em!**

**Gaara: Creepy obsessed fangirl...**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Gaara-kun! glomps**

**Question 31:**

Gaara, who do you think Naruto will end up with, Sakura or Hinata? I

don't like Naruto and Sakura together, but I'd like your opinion. Thanks!

P.S. I'm not a crazy fangirl. :D

-Random

-Random Little Writer

**Yeah... Hinata... I don't like Sakura either.**

**Question 32:**

Gaara i feel bad about your past... But you looked so cute! I'm not a

fan girl well maybe a little. I just like to call myself a gaara fan...

Oh and for my question ... Why don't you have any eyebrows? Do you

drink esspreso or mountain dew to stay awake?

-Naruto and Ramen Lover

**I've said it once and I'll say it again. Lee stole my eyebrows. I just eat Temari's dark-chocolate-chip brownies. They have a lot of sugar and they keep me awake. Plues there yummy! .**

**Question 33:**

Just a Few Comments and Questions:

To Gaara,

My friend is crazy about you. She has a picture of you on her backpack.

Comment?

To Sasuke,

What's with the new three year arc clothing?! Oo -shudders

involuntarily-

To Itachi,

You gotta love the black cloak. What's it made out of?

Please and Thank You!

-Chibified Moogle

**Gaara: She's crazy. Tell her I said that. Then again Gaara's-pandachan101 has a pic of me like everywhere! shudder**

**Sasuke: I like it. Deal with it. **

**Itachi: 100 cotton!**

**That's it for today. I'm exhausted . Plus Gaara's-pandachan101 is kicking me off.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: I have a name you know. **

**Gaara: I don't care... Mary.**

**Gaara'spandachan: You know what. I hate my name so just chall me by my user name. Now I want to get on so Gaara back in the closet!**

**Gaara: NO!!!! Not the closet.**

**Gaara's-pandachan: what? Where did you think the character's cam,e from to answer these questions? **


	8. Seventh page of questions

**Thanks for reviewing. Here are your questions. I just came back from Konoha so I'm sorry I've been gone for a while. But now I'm trapped in Gaara's-pandachan101's room while she's at school.** **Oh and everybody sing happy birthday to Anko. Her birthday was on the 24th.**

**Question 1:**

But, But...

WAH! I SHALL FEED YOUR BLOOD TO MY NEKOMATA!

LET THE BLOOD FLOW FREE!

-Hatake no Kuro Fenikkusu.

**Ummmm thats scary... very scary. But I agree with you. .**

**Question 2:**

Hi Gaara-kun! Hi Kankuro-kun! Hi Temari-chan!

Gaara, do u like ice cream? and if u had to date 1 male character or

the world would be destroyed as we know it, (that means u too...)who

would it be and why? aldo u better answer my questions or i will be forced

to chase u around until i complete the task of retrieving ur boxers...

i am trained...

Gaara, u and ur brother and sister rule! u 3 are my favorite

characterz! kankuro and gaara are hot and temari is just awesome! she deserves

respect! thankz! im watchin' u garra...

-cheezyleopard

**You insane person. I'd rather have the world blow up. Don't you dare go anywhere near my drawers! Yes I like ice cream. I especially like Chocolate chip cookie dough! Ummm as for the rest thats just even more creepy. I don't want to be stalked. Go stalk Kankuro, I'm sure he would like it.**

**Question 3:**

Gaara: Do think Hinata is cool because shes NOT annoying? Would you

date Sakura or Hinata and why? Is Naruto your friend?

Sasuke: I dont know why everyone hates you..I think your awsome!

Anyways you ever go out with Hinata?

Temari: What would you do to me if I burned your fan?

Kankuro: I think your cool! Anyways what is your hair color?

Orochimaru: Why are you creepy and have snake eyes?

Naruto: OMG YOUR SOO COOL! I LOVE YOU!(your my fav character!) :3

Anyways umm...what would you do if Sakura kissed you? What do you think if

Sasuke?

Sakura: WHY ARE YOU STUPID AND CANT SEE THAT SASUKE DOESN'T LIKE YOU?!

Also, why can't you see that Naruto will risk his own LIFE for YOU!

Hinata: What do you think of Kiba. A friend or MORE?!

Kiba: Do you like Hinata? Also My dog is a yorkshire and I love dogs :3 lol

Shino: Why do you want to be mysterious?

Lee: Is there ever a say when you DONT feel "youthfull"

Neji: What would you do if I cut your hair?

Kabuto: Why do you work for Orochimaru?!?!?

Anko: You are kicka! Anyways, if you had to pick a guy from

Konoha...who would you pick?0

Yondaime (he's alive for now :D): I think your so awsome! I love you too! Anyways, are you really Naruto's father? (Both of you have blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, same blood type, and can do the same moves. Also had the same sensei Jirayia)

Itachi: Your awsome! Also, do you love torturing your borther? Did you

ever have a girlfriend? Why do you paint your nails? AND Who did the slash on your headband?

Shikamaru: How did you and Temari start going out?

Chouji: your so awsome, anyways, if I ate the last potatoe chip what would you do?

Ino: Who do you love more? Sasuke or Shikamaru? (BE HONEST!)

THATS ALL! I know im annoying, besides this is my first time posting XD

Bye bye I love this fic and Naruto, Yondaime, Sasuke, Kiba, and of course Gaara!

**Gaara: Yeah probably Hinata. But still... Yes Naruto is the closest thing I've ever had to a friend. Friends forever Naruto! .**

**Sasuke: Only if my life depended on it. And thank god it doesn't!**

**Temari: I would make Gaara kill you. Don't ask me how. I have my ways...**

**Kankuro: Brown, that makes the sand siblings brunette, blond and red-headed. Coolness!**

**Orochimaru: I'm insulted. This is what happens when Michael Jackson does your surgery.**

**Naruto: Thanks! If Sakura kissed me I would probably be very happy. Sasuke is my friend, Friends forever!**

**Sakura: So? I still like Sasuke. He's hot. **

**Hinata: I-I t-think K-kiba-kun is a g-good friend. But I like Naruto-kun. **

**Kiba: Um. Ah. Maybe. FINE I WILL CONFESS! I LOVE HINATA! (Everyone: O.O)**

**Shino: Cuz I can (pulls out machine gun) Got a problem?!?!?!**

**Lee: OLD AGE OLD AGE!!!!!!**

**Neji: I would kill you. My hair is my precious. starts acting like gollum from LOTR.**

**Kabuto: So he doesn't kill me (pushed glasses up on nose) plus it gets me a free discount on plastic surgery. **

**Anko: Ummmmmm Kakashi maybe? What!?!?!?**

**Yondaime: Ah I'm back from the dead to answer your question. Maybe, maybe not! .**

**Itachi: It got most of my fangirls of my back. I have never had a girlfriend. Anyone who ever got close to me was hunted down by my fangirls. I paint them because it makes me feel special. Oh yeah, I got that from... I forget.**

**Shikamakaru: This is troublesome. I guess when she came to Konoha we went out to lunch... and now this.**

**Choji: Get another bag. .**

**Ino: Shikamakaru, but he's Temari's. Sadly. :(**

**Question 4:**

for Orochimaru:

You do know Iâ€™m plotting a slow and painful death for you, right?

for gaara:

What happened to your eyebrows?

For Naruto:

Can I treat you to ramen?

for Sakura:

Leave Sasuke alone! Canâ€™t you see that he and Naruto are meant for

each other? And I saw the third episode where you completely diss Naruto!

How could you be so crule?

For Sasuke:

â€.I really donâ€™t want to talk to you, but I have to ask why in the

world you chose a pedophile snake over sweet, cute, Naruto?

Villagers of Konoha:

Can yaâ€™ll just die already? I mean, anyone who tortures a child for

no good reason should die slowly and painfully!

-lovergal1227

**Orochimaru: I HAVE BROKEN OUT OF THE DREADED CLOSET TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!!!!! I'm scared now. Hokage, hold me.**

**Gaara: They were stolen by the evil Rock-lee. Why did you think he has such big eyebrows?**

**Naruto: Yeah Ramen! If course you can. I like Miso ramen. **

**Sakura: My Sasuke is not gay! I can be cruel because Naruto is mean to Sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke: For once I agree with Sakura. Orochimaru is going to help get me power. Naruto is a friend and all but he's no sensei.**

**Villagers of Konoha: No were not dying yet. But right now were trying to make it up to Naruto.**

**Thats right! Free ramen!**

**Question 5:**

A few questions for you Gaara! And just so you know I'm kind of a

fangirl, but not the crazy kind I just think you're hot and awesome, oh and

you're my favorite character!

1) What are your favorite movies?

2) Who is your favorite Doodle Bop? (I think they are awesome too! My

favorite is Moe.)

3) Do you ever like to sing? Even if it in the shower.

4) Do you paly video games? If so are you good and what games?

Thanks a lot!

-lord of the tree hermits

**Oh wise lord of the tree hermits I shall answer your questions. 1. Lets see... I like Val helsing, Saw 1, and Barney in concert. 2. I love Moe to! Definitely my favorite. 3. I sing, just not in front of people. My fav song to sing is I write sins not tragedies by panic! at the disco. 5. My favorite video game is Malibu barbie. No, its actually halo 2. But Kankuro is still better than me at it. **

**Questions 6:**

NO DONT CLOSE IT DOWN! mendokuse... i just sent u a whole list of

questions in a relly long reveiw! i'll think of another question... Lee why

don't you wax ur eye brows and get urself a haircut, a good one? sakura

might not think of u as freaky as much... she already thinks ur really

strong! pull it all together now!

-quwira

Lee: You think so?

Gaara: Duh...

Lee: I wasn't asking you no brows!

Gaara: I don't care. Get the haircut and give me back my eyebrows!!!!

Lee: Only if it would make Sakura love me. Goes of to get the haircut

**Question 7:**

2 sasuke if i was your sister would you hate me?

2 itachi if i was your sister would you kill me?

2 itachi and sasuke i hate your fangirls

-ChiyomiUchihaAburame

**Gaara: Sasuke get here now. Itachi you to. Don't kill each other.**

**Itachi: Or what?**

**Sasuke: Seriously, I am going to kill you Itachi!**

**Gaara: Or I will set your fan-girls on you.**

**Both: No anything but that!**

**Gaara: Answer the question already!**

**Sasuke: Fine. It depends on what your like. If your crazy then no. If your normal then maybe I won't hate you.**

**Itachi: Yes I would probably hate you. Just like I hate Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: I'm insulted. If I can't kill you then I challenge you to a contest!**

**Itachi: Name it!**

**Sasuke: Pick-up lines!**

**Question 8:**

Mwuahahaha! gives the authoress pixie sticks This is a fun fic. As

for the incident with lee gemon i just wanted to see how he'd react.

Anyways, now what... hmm.. oh yeah a friend of mine who is a crazy fan girl

says hi. Btw Sasuke get over you crazy emo self that's another direct

quote from my friends. Here's my only question for today, what do you

think of people who cosplay you? Just wanna know. Byes!

-AkaeritheShadow

**Gaara's pandachan101 want to thank you. But I don't she's scary when she has sugar.**

**Sasuke: Your mean. I'm not emo! goes to cut himself **

**Gaara: **

**Question 9:**

NO! DON'T CLOSE IT DOWN! I WANT MY QUESTIONS ANSWERED, DAMMIT! How

about, you just make up your own questions? Stupid, never mind that. Update

soon, or I will forever flame all of Bear-chan's stories.

-Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover

**Ok I wont sheesh. I couldn't make up my own questions. That would be weird. Your creepy. I'm sure "Bear-chan" would hate it if you flamed all of her stories. She would be very upset. And cry a lot. hugs Gaara'spandachan101**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Ahhhhhh! Your not Gaara! What have you done with him?!?!?**

**Question 10:**

hi it's me agian!

to Gaara: if you had to choose who would it be sakura,ino,or naruto?to sasuke-teme: are you emo? did you know that you hair looks like a ducks $$? are you gay with orochimaru or is orochimaru gay with kabuto?to kabuto: what are people talking about? what pokemon do suppossably look like.

to chouji: I'm just like you! i eat and eat until i can't eat anymore! what happens after you get skinny? do you become fat again?(no offence)

gaara, tell kakashi,kabuto,itachi,tsunade that they are kool.but you're the koolest!! kill everyone and only leave cookies

MWAHHAAHAA!!

-sadistic-saora

**OMG not you again! But to answer my question I would pick... "Or"!!!!!! Hehe. **

**Sasuke: Yes, and I am proud of my duck-butt hair! I think Orochi-kun is gay with Kabuto... want did I just call him "Kun"???? My secret is out!**

**Kabuto: You mean Orochimaru is cheating on me? When I get my hands on him starts plotting something.**

**Choji: I AM NOT FAT!!!! I'm pleasantly plump!starts to eat sugar But I don't get skinny. At all really. **

**Gaara: I will, but later. I don't want to get up right now. If I kill everyone I'll be all by my lonesome... But I do love cookies! I'm gonna go get Temari to make me some.**

**Question 11:**

I have question for shikamaru.

shikamaru: if sasuke got married to sakura and ino looked to you for her second choice who would you choose? To be with temari or ino?

-sadistic-saora

**Shika: Well, first off I would probably die... I thought Sasuke hated Sakura (well duh.) I would stay with Temari, breaking up with her would be to troublesome...**

**Question 12:**

i was going to post this later, but i just read chapter 9 and i thought

i might as well do it now. i have a quick thing to ask you...WHY DID

YOU HAVE TO WARN ANGELTHUNDER THAT I WOULD BE KILLING HER SHE KNOWS

TEAWONDO (no idea how to spell that cuz its different to how it sounds and

confuses me and frustrates me and is this a long sentence or what?) my

mothers dog wants to know if Akamaru would like to come over for a play

one day (dont ask me. shes the weird one in the family.) and i noticed

that you have not answered one of Angelthunder's previous questions.

what would you do if she had your teddy hostage and threatened it. (do

not say kill her cuz im gonna do that when she lets her guard

down...)wow. this has been random.

Tilly: woof

Me: NO TILLY I JUST TOOK YOU FOR A WALK!

Tilly: arf.

Me: no, YOU SMELL LIKE A CATS BEHIND.

Tilly: woof-arf

Me: i dont see why you have a thing agiasnt cats.

Tilly: arrarf.

Me: good point. she did steal your dinner.

Tilly: arrarf-woof

Me: no, im not letting pepper join you in your quest to rule the world

with your adorable charm.

Tilly: damn

Me: O MY GOD YOU CAN TALK

Tilly: no i cant

Me: ok then

and please dont take the fic down! or else you will be faced with an

adorable puppy who will widdle everywhere and bark in the middle of the

night and lick your face and then you will be wondering 'where do you

think this tounge has been...' and you will get very annoyed...or i will

unleash my army of little Johnneys upon you (there are millions and are

no bigger that ten centimeters) OR send the most annoying person i know

to get you...hes worse than any fangirl could ever be. and now i must

go...for i must ask if Quwira will join me in killing angelthunder for

locking her in a closet.

consience: but its not the hug patrol way!

Me: FOR THE LAST TIME IM OFF DUTY!

O! i just thought of another question. would anyone join hug patrol? what about if i dared you? we have our own web site you know. we are official. that question goes out to anyone who is around to answer. THERE!

-Herineca

**I wont stop the story so don't worry. I have one question for you before I answer yours: How do you talk to dogs? Well today I have Kiba translating Akamaru's answer to your question.**

**Kiba: H-hey G-gaara.**

**Gaara: Hello Kiba. Translate will you?!?!?**

**Kiba: Fine, Akamaru says sure. When?**

**Gaara: Good, that wasn't so hard was it?**

**Kiba: What ever.**

**Gaara: Now, if she had my teddy bear hostage I would do two things: A) wonder how the hell you got my bear and B) Get my sand to give me my teddy bear back. You will never have Larry Bob! I wouldn't join the hug patrol, but maybe Lee will I'll ask hi after he comes back from getting his hair but.**

**Question 13:**

Gaara, Why are you Panda-chan? why not racoon-kun? or something at

lease relating to Shukaku...?

-Crimson Romance

**I actually have no idea. Maybe people just think Panda-chan is cuter. Plus I hate the idea of being like Shikaku.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: You bet (glomp)**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh help me. Get her off. **

**Question 14:**

Hallo

Yeah! I am with the fruit people! We are randomly here to do terrible

things!

Well anyway... If Lee is a asparagus then is Gai a Marimo? Neji a White piece of meat? Sakura a Orange? Naruto a bowl of ramen? Sasuke a red apple? Ino a banana? Shikamaru a cucumber? Chouji a pumpkin? Kankuro something of... Oh... Burnt beef? What kind of food/fruit are the

characters? And- Someone suddenly walks into the mail Who are you?

Bob: Bob Talks to everyone here

Me: Why are you here?

Bob: I am here to represent the most powerful jutsu ever!

Me: Ah... a godmodder...

Bob: This is named Jutsu of Dimensional Implosion with potatoes

Me: ...Nanda?

Bob: This is chakra-free and once you use it everything explodes!

Me: And?...

Bob: Makes handseals Jutsu of Dimensional Implosion with-

Me: STOP HIM!

-Lowlife

**If your with the fruit people then I'm staying as far away from you as possible. Fruit people are my one true weakness! Gai is a bigger asparagus, Neji and Hinata are marshmallows, Sakura's a cherry, Naruto is an orange, Sasuke is a black berry, Ino is a banana (yes your right), Shikamaru is a cucumber, Choji is a pumpkin, Kankuro is a grape I am a poison berry and the Hokage is a prune!! Don't worry I'll stop Bob for you.**

**Question 15:**

temari

i have a suggestion for temari stay away from shikamaru HE'S MINE

Shikamaru

will u go out with me

Gaara

will u go out with my friend

-shikasgurl07

**Temari: You wanna bet?!?!! Pulls out fan**

**Shika: Calm down, I'm already going out with Temari, Sorry.**

**Gaara: Depends who's your friend?**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Gaara: What?**

**Question 16:**

Gaara if you could choose girl from kohonohoa who would it be and why

oh and it can be hinata?

-Refused Angel

**It would be Hinata, I've said it before. Only because she's not a fangirl. I hate fangirls, maybe Tenten, but I have my suspicions that she's going out with Neji. But that's just a rumor.**

**Question 17:**

Hi! I have returned! Anyway, my friends and myself had a weird conversation and were wondering, if you had a child, would you more likely have a girl or boy or twins? No saying you wouldn't have any! Same goes for Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. Just asking. Oh, and on my way here I tink I heard some fangirls plotting to kidnap you. Just warning you. Bye!

-PixieStix Girl-2006

**It's you... anyway you do know that we have no control over if we have boys or girls. Right? But if your wandering what we would prefer... I would want a boy.**

**Neji: I want a boy to teach him the way of the ninja.**

**Naruto: Twins, that way they would have each other.**

**Kiba: A boy, it's just... I don't know much about girls.**

**Shino: A boy. Girl's would be hard to raise.**

**Gaara's-pandachan: You all are sexist!!!!! Except for Naruto. Everyone who is not Naruto or Gaara will die!!!!**

**Neji, Kiba, Shino: Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**Question 18:**

NOO! DON'T STOP THE FIC! you want questions? I'll give you questions alright...

1: Do you like chocolate?

2: Temari-san, is Kankuro realy a pervert?

3: Temari-san (again), do you realy cook bad?

4: Kankuro-san, is your puppet(s)a male or female? or both shifty eyes

5: Ino, dogs or kitties?

6: Hinata, When you turn on your Byakugan, does it hurt?

7: Naruto, Will you marry Hinata?

8: Sasuke, Would you give your Sharingan eyes for cancer reasearch?

9: Kakashi-san, same question.

10: Kurenai-san, how would you react id Asuma-san died? shifty eyes

11: Choji, two words...Jenny Craig

ok..i hope this satisfies your needs:) ta ta

-Sai-des

**Ok I won't stop this fic. And I like chocolate. A LOT!!!**

**Temari: Yes. He reads playboy, and steals Kakashi's books. And who said I was a bad cook?!? Cuz, whoever they are they are SO dead. **

**Kankuro: A guy. Why do you ask? Female puppets are hard to make.**

**Ino: Kitties! There adorable!**

**Hinata: No not really. It tingles though.**

**Everyone: OMFG! Hinata didn't stutter.**

**Hinata: W-what a-are y-you t-alking a-about?**

**Everyone: Some things never change.**

**Naruto: Does she like me?**

**Sasuke: No, it's mine I tell you mine!!!!**

**Kakashi: Only if they really needed it. Otherwise I would like to keep it.**

**Kurenai: What are you implying? How did you know I like Asuma? Stalker!!!!!**

**Choji: I AM NOT FAT!!!!!!!**

**Question 19:**

hi here's my qeastion's

can you ask itachi why the nail polish your saposed to be an s rank

ninja?

for naruto

you are the cutest person on the show will you be my friend please with

ramon on top?

for sakura

sasuke is an ass why go after him?

for gaara

do you like choclet?

for kankuro(more like a statement)

you are so awsome!

for daidera

you look like a girl what the hell?

for neji

you are also awsome :)

for hinata

just ask naruto out my god

for everyone

I LOVE THE SHOW

thanx and bye

-mimiru-motomia

**Itachi: It makes me feel special. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get a manicure done. Toodles. **

**Everyone: WTF?**

**Naruto: Sure! A guy can never have to many friends! I want ramen! Can you buy it for me?**

**Sakura: He is not an ass. I think he has feelings for me deep down inside.**

**Gaara: I LOVE CHOCOLATE! Where is my beloved chocolate?!?!?**

**Kankuro: Cool! I have fangirls!**

**Daidera: I do not. Now if your done I have to go with Itachi to get m nails done.**

**Neji: Thank you. The fates are in your favor!**

**Hinata: I-I'm not -sure -if I s-should. What if he rejects me?**

**Question 20:**

Hey its me again lol

This 1's for gaara

TY FOR KILLING MY ENEMIES IT MAKES ME HAPPY!but...can i ask u 2 kill these ppl

1.)Minla (shes a sluty racists girl that talks about mexicans!)(im half mexican lol)

2.)Briania (shes so annoying and keeps saying ninjas suck and saying ur look fugly! argg i hate her!)

3.)Aronana (shes a pure slut and hates me cus im latina)

-kakashi-vivi

**Ummm ok. I'll try to. Tell Briania that she is evil and I'm going to send man-freds to destroy all of them. **

**Question 21:**

This is a completly random question for the following people:

Neji

Lee

Tenten

Kiba

Hinata

Shino

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Shikamaru

Ino

Choji

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

What is your favorite food?

Also, what will you all be for Halloween?

Sorry for the long list of people!

Thanks!

-munchiemouse

**Well that's random. I'll find out.**

**Neji: Mine is... bubble gum!!!!!! And I'm being a girl.**

**Lee: Anything youthful! But mostly rice cakes. I'm being a green m&m/**

**Tenten: Chocolate oreo s. Yummmm! I'm being a race car driver.**

**Kiba: Purina dog chow. I'm being a cat.**

**Hinata: I-I l-like s-smores. I'm being a bunny.**

**Shino: Strawberries. I'm being spider-man!**

**Naruto: Ramen! What else?!?!?! And I'm being a fox.**

**Sasuke: Pie. I like pie. I'm going as a zombie.**

**Sakura: Anything Sasuke-kun likes. And I'm being a pop-star.**

**Shikamakaru: It's too troublesome to think of and foods. But I'm going to be a were-wolf.**

**Ino: I like chocolate chip cookies. And I'm going to impress Sasuke-kun by being a french- maid.**

**Choji: I like anything. I'm being a game-boy.**

**Gaara: I like Temari's chocolate chip cookies. I'm being a headless guy. **

**Temari: I like hamburgers. I'm being a gothic faerie.**

**Kankuro: I like anything that's not made by Temari. I'm being a dog.**

**Question 22:**

Hi! I have a few questions

1) If you had to date any of the naruto girls which one would it be?

2)Are you aware that when you are not looking , rock lee stares at you

0-o

Thanks bye!

-mangagal1310

**If I HAD to date someone, it would be Hinata, everyone else is like a fan-girl. And as for the fact that Rock Lee stares at me I think that's odd. I need to fix him up with Sakura.**

**Lee: I'm back! comes in with a afro**

**Gaara: Lee. Go. Get. Another. Haircut. Please.**

**Lee: But... ok. goes to get another one**

**Question 23:**

you're kidding, seriously, please do not close this story..at least not

yet.um question.right...uhh

Dear Sakura:

Did you ever record how many times people asked you if your hair was

natural?If so, how much?

-Joy Asataru

**I'm not going to shut the story down. Don't worry. **

**Sakura: Yes I did record it. But I lost the paper. I think it was like 1,00,202,302 times. But then I lost count. **

**Question 24:**

Hi it's me again.I have some more questions that are a little uneasy

for me to see if they are true or not.

Kankuro do you remember that one sound 5 ninja you faced?Because he came to my house and asked me where you lived. Temari I think you're the coolest girl on the show! Anyway, do you the website you do. Did you know there are alot of you and shikamaru? Because one time I was typing in the search box and I typed in Temari Butterfly and it showed a lot of you and shika.

TenTen will you do me a favor and tell Neji I can beat him on "Clash of the Ninja:2"

Gaara can you really make food come to life?

Lee can you stop acting like Gai?Because if you can compare yourself to someone else then you have an unhealthy body.

Neji I have something about desteny for.Remember when you said "Your desteny is to lose".Well your desteny is to shut up about desteny.

Kiba I like dogs too.Will you fight me?

Last One.Gai you are a disease to us all.

-Sand-Sibz-Gal

**Kankuro: Don't tell him! I owe him money.**

**Temaru: I know, Shika and I are dating. gets hearts in eyes**

**Tenten: Sure!**

**Neji: No you can't sticks out tongue**

**Gaara: Yes. I did, but I still can't figure out how...**

**Lee: No it's not, Gai-sensei is youthful!**

**Neji: No it's not my destiny is to destroy you all! pulls out a bazooka **

**Kiba: I'll win. Just, when and where?**

**Gai: Well... well... I'm going to do the mature thing sticks out tongue.**

**Question 25:**

HI! GAARA!...and stuff

once again itz me :D

My brother was ticked 'cuz you didn't answer the question he gave with my cookie question-(gaara, do you ever play with kankurou's puppet, karasu) Could you tell him before he kills me? He is so mad that he says he will hunt you down and eat your cookie stash that hides in your gourd. He also says is cooler that ask gaara. what do you think?also i want the story to continue, so i will ask one too:um...can you tell akamaru to eat kiba's head? Why? 'cuz i wanna see it thats why!

Thanx :D Anit0523

**I'm sorry that I didn't answer, NOT! But seriously I have never played with his doll. Ok maybe once, but I was five for crying out loud! I don't know how to tell Akamaru but once I do, I'll tell him. Oh yeah, tell your brother that if he knows what's good for him he should stay away from my cookies. THERE MINE!!!!!**

**Question 26:**

Hi Gaara-kun!!

i think you're cool

but i'm in love with kabuto-kun!!(i'm not a fangirl!)

i have questions for kabuto-kun!!

what type of girl would you like to date?

why do you work for orochimaru? he has a new bitch with you could would you ever go out with me if you knew me?

haha

and a have questions for Gaara-kun too!!

do you still have shukaku within you or was it already extracted?

do you ever listen to temari or kankuro?

will kankuro send me a jumpsuit like his?

it's kinda cute, i love cats (and dogs)

i also have questions for Kiba-kun and Shino-kun!!

do you guys like Hinata?

if you guys do why don't you ask her out already?

just ignore the fact she likes that idiot Naruto

she probably might change her mind

let's see

what other questions to annoy people with...

o yeah

kakashi!!

take off that f&ing mask off!

why hide your face?

Ibiki!

what would you say to your brother if you talked to him?

kurenai and asuma!!

go out already!!

orochimaru!!

u suck!! go DIE!!

sasuke!

forget itachi! ignore whatever he says and get a friggin girlfriend!!

okay, these are all my questions...XD

love you kabuto-kun!

muah hahahahahahaha

-bokju-3392

**Yeah whatever, I think you're a fangirl. Now for those questions.**

**Kabuto: I'd like a girl like, I don't know... Orochi-kun!!! And I know he's cheating on me but I'm willing to put it behind us and make this relationship work. No I probably wouldn't, sorry I don't like girls.**

**Gaara: What do you mean extracted. He's here, still bugging me. Sadly no, I never listen to my older sibling's, unless Temari's bribing me with her chocolate chip cookies. I don't know if Kankuro will, he sewed it himself.**

**Shino: No.**

**Kiba: Ummmm uhhhh, maybe. Ok yes I do. I'm to shy though.**

**Shino: Yeah... riiiight.**

**Kakashi: I hide my face because it looks cool. And beside's if I took it off... lets just say I'd have fangirls.**

**Ibki: Yo. I don't know. Life.**

**Kureni & Asuma: We are. Just not on camera.**

**Orochimaru: Why, I never!**

**Question 27:**

Hey Gaara! I have a few questions.

For you and your siblings: How do you feel about the alliance with Kohona, after the invasion with the sound village failed?

Naruto: Where do you find the excess energy to be so hyper? Others possess tailed-demons, but they are no where near as hyper.

Sakura: People often see you as a weak ninja. In addition to the medical skills, how do you plan to improve yourself?

Sasuke: You took a few steps back with the time skip clothes. Why do you wear those clothes?!

Hinata: Has the family treated you better since the Chuunin examination?

Ino: Why the bandages? My friend said you'd look hot without them.

Shino: Does every bug you own have a name?

Tenten: Have you considered infusing chakra to your weapons. You can probably get some nasty attacks out of them.

Choji: You look more muscular after the time skip. What did you do to get in better shape?

Temari: Being the oldest, how does it feel to have two younger siblings?

Okay, I'm done. Thanks Gaara!

**Temari: I et to see Shikamaru more often. So I'm happy!**

**Kankuro: Well, our country isn't at war so I don't have to fight. Which is cool because I have more time to play video games**

**Gaara: I'm having less battles in my mind with Shikakau, so I guess it's good.**

**Naruto: Because I eat a lot of ramen. It makes me very hyper! **

**Sakura: I guess I'm going to practice my taijutsu, it kind of stinks.**

**Sasuke: There easier to move in. And besides it was getting old wearing my family crest all the time.**

**Hinata: N-not a-at a-all. T-they h-hate it t-that I l-lost to a m-member of the b-branch f-family. **

**Ino: Who's your friend? Well I wear them because I get cold with out 'em.**

**Shino: Yup! There's Henry, George, Henrietta, Mary, Bob, goes on for days yeah. That's all of them.**

**Tenten: I already do. But I need to try it with more chakra.**

**Choji: I went on a diet. And I bought weights!**

**Temari: It's hard work. Especially because I'm the only girl. **

**Question 28:**

Yo Gaara I am back. Don't delete the fic because I have more questions.

To Sasuke

1) Just go ahead and kill Itachi already so you can come back to your family ( sorry Itachi but it has to be done)

2) Does the high collar on you shirt have to do with the family or something because a lot of your family members have high collar on there shirt

3) Does Uchiha mean fan?

To Sakura

1) You probably are going to hate this question but if you like Sasuke

so much why don't you go after him again?

2) Have you ever considered liking Itachi? They look alot alike and act

alike to ( well they are the same now because Sasuke is evil now just

like Itachi)

Well that is all the questions I have now but I promise to come up with

more.

-bubbleyum

**Sasuke: I'm not strong enough to kill him yet. Yeah, most of my family wore high collars. Uchiha doesn't mean fan. I don't know what it means... but it sounds cool right?!?!**

**Sakura: I've never really met Itachi... but if he looks like Sasuke then I may like him. I'm not strong enough to go after Sasuke... plus Tsunade would have assigned me the mission if I was. **

**Question 29:**

Dear Gaara,

i DONT ruin everyone's lives. and, Joy Asataru is a teddy bear raper.

Keep your teddy away from her.

Sincerley warning you and your teddy,

Sai-des

**OK! Yeesh... Well thank's for telling us. But I have to run... is that Joy Asataru?!?!?!? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Question 30:**

i'm sorry for not reviewing sooner...i just had to find time...well...it seems everyone took all the good questions and the ones i would've asked a few days ago i already know except for these...(BTW: i'm not a fangirl but i think you're cool)

1. are you addicted to cookies? (i found a bunch of comics and especially one with you saying "I WANT COOKIES!!" with a maniacal grin on your face..)

2. this one's for sasuke...(i'm not a fangirl of yours either...but

you're cool too.) are you addicted to tomatoes? it's just a lot of your

fangirls say you're addicted to tomatoes...o.O

3. this is for Itachi (i will admit i'm a fangirl but not in any

obsessed kind of way.) i'm not dissing the nailpolish but who came up with it

in Akatsuki? at least it isn't pink, purple is cool.

4. this is for Kisame. which of your parents was the shark? (my bad my

bad) it's from my brother (you're cool)

5. my other brother (who's eight so be kind) has 2 questions as well...

joel's first question. To: gaara. how come no one likes you?

(SS101 bows her head in shame) i told him it's because of Shukagu but

the kid don't listen

joel's second question To: Neji, why'd you grow your hair out?

well thankyou if you post this...and sorry that it's so long...i'll

probably think up better questions next time.

**Where did Temari hide my cookies?!?!?! I LOVE MY COOKIES!!!!!! Where are you my precious?**

**Sasuke: How did they know? Oh who cares... fangirls know everything. T.T**

**Itachi: It was me! Everyone else copied me! And it's not purple it called turned over nail polish container it's called infatuation. Yeah... odd I know.**

**Kisame: Neither, but we came from Atlantis. I liked it better down there. T.T**

**Gaara: Maybe because I kill people... but I do seem to have a lot of fangirls. Weird, no?**

**Neji: It expresses the true me! I can let it flow in the wind! (Ps: and I can sneak into the woman's bathhouse)**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Perv! smacks with a sledgehammer**

**Question 31: **

So Gaara what would you do if someone called you a Panda-chan?

**I'd probably do one of two things. 1.) Kill them, or 2) let my fangirls kill them. There are some perks for having fangirls. .**

**Question 32:**

gAARA,

I love you. Not in a fangirlish way, oh no, but a you-should-be-my-brother kind of way. Just so I can give you hugs, and let you feel like you really can love. Anywho, back to my questions. Do you have some pocky you can share? Pwease? I'll beg, cuz you're cool like that.

Much xoxo

Tsuki-chan.

**No. But Kankuro does. Ask him.**

**Kankuro: Mine pocky! Stay away, mine!!!!!**

**Question 33:**

this is Tilly. I am Herineca's dog. she is currently tied up in the closet as she is a threat to my plan to rule the world. now, there was a bit of miscommunication. i did not want to know if Akamaru would like to come over and play, rather if he would join my evil army to rule/destroy the world (which ever comes first). so, there is my question. yes. that is all. go back to your miserable lives. that is all. good bye. (hehehehehe)...Dogs rule.

Herineca: (from closet) you watch to much TV.

Tilly: I DO NOT! I CANT EVEN SEE COLOUR!

Herineca: ok...can you let me out of the closet?

Tilly:(thinks)...no. you are a threat.

Herineca: I CANT EVEN PASS MY MATHS TEST! HOW AM I A THREAT?!?!

Tilly: i need to take on your form and convince the world i am you, then reveal that it is I, Tilly, that is the powerful rul-...is this box

still open? o crud! now you know my plan! tell no one and i will not kill you slowly and painfully. cuz i can...but i wont if you dont tell. that is all...Dogs rule.

**Well Tilly, I'll see what I can do. But I'm going to rule the world first! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**If you do plan to take over the world understand this, I will come after you and take over the world! **

**KIbA: She's right Dog's rule!**

**Gaara: Did you even read the rest of the question?**

**KIba: Nope. .**

**Gaara: Idiot... **

**Question 34:**

hi gaara (curtsies politely and blushes)and shukaku. i was wondering what type of music do u like listening to i like metal but i also like some waltz music when i get bored thats the only time i listen to it. also can u sing? im not that great but i can a little. im not an insane fangirl like my friend cassie but u r like my fav character. also my friend amy asks can u tell neji she said hey kuz she likes him alot. well i better go im in the library writing this and the she-devil that works here is gonna tell me to get off anyway.(blows kiss and blushes even more) bye.

-SariaHikari

**Have you ever considered changing your name to Iblushalot ? I don't sing, a lot. But I do sing But I like Rock, I am now addicted to Panic! At the disco and there song I write sins not tragedies. Yeah!**

**Neji: Yeah I am the best ever!!**

**Gaara: Your crazy.**

**Question 35:**

Temari: Do you like Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Do you like Temari?

Gaara: What would you think if these 2 became a couple Gaara: Why don't you show any compassion towards anyone?

Neji: What is your relationship with Hinata after the chunin exams? and what is your relationship with tenten.

Princess-of-the-Sand

**Temari: Well duh I do. I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't.**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, she's troublesome some times but I do like her.**

**Gaara: It's interfering, but I guess I have to live with it. And Temari talks about him twenty four-seven! I don't show compassion because of Shikaku. If he knows I like someone he would probably kill them. **

**Neji: We are still cousins (hinata), but she's really shy around me now. And Tenten is just my team mate. But I found her stalking me one day. Weird no? Oh and both of them ask me for hair care advice a lot.**

**Question 36:**

Hi there, Gaara-sama! n.n

I'm going to pester you with questions... ABOUT YOUR MOM! I doubt anyone's asked about your mom yet but if they have, TOO FRICKIN' BAD! n.n I'm fully aware your mom's dead and gone like the wind and you know little to nothing about her. That's too bad.

Okay, question time!:

1. Do you think your mom loved you to some extent?

2. If she were alive, do you think you would be her favorite?

3. Would/Do you want to meet her?

4. Do you realize your mother shares little to no resemblence to you?

5. Are you sure she's your mom?

6. Do you react violently when someone says a "Your mama's so (insert demeaning adjective here)..." joke to you?

7. Do you even think about her at all?

8. How do you feel about the fact my best friend started an anti-Gaara's mom club on MySpace? (No lie, this is very true.) (Go obsessive-compulsiveness! WOOT!)

9. Do you know her name? It's Karura. According to sources, that's her official name... which leads me into my next question...

10. Your mom's name is written in kanji. "Ka" means "addition" or "include"; "Ru" means lapis lazuli-- lapis lazuli, by Japanese belief, is a sacred stone that has powers of Buddha; and "Ra" is deprived from the Indian word "ashura", meaning "fighting demon". String them together and

you get "Addition of (Buddha's) power to the demon". That's incredibly ironic, considering this is exactly what she did when she was giving birth to you... what're your thoughts on that?

11. Kinda off-topic but... why does everybody think Yashamaru is a girl? I know he's sexually ambiguous but c'mon! That's pathetic!

And finally...

12. Do you think your mom would be a girly-girl or more of a "Touch me and suffer" type of person?

Answer my questions or face the wrath of Naruto x Sasuke yaoi!

(I hate that pairing, by the way.)

See you,

-Goddess Of Crimson Sand

**Well I'll answer the questions. But my mom is kind of a touchy subject with me so... Anywho!**

**1.I think she did, maybe, I mean aren't all moms supposed to love you?**

**2. Nah, maybe Temari because she's the oldest and a girl.**

**3. Yes I do. I want to hear how she thinks I turned out.**

**4. Yup! But none of my siblings do really. I guess I'm just special.**

**5. Pretty sure. Why?**

**6. May I point out that I act violently to pretty much everything. But yes, I'm afraid I do.**

**7. I do a lot actually. I mean wouldn't you wonder?**

**8. I'd like you to give the following message to your friend: SHE IS FREAKEN CRAZY!**

**9. Yes I did know that. **

**10. Yeah that pretty creppy. I wonder if my grandmother predicted something like this when she named her.**

**11. Maybe because he does! That ! Sorry.**

**12. I have absolutely no idea. I hope more of a touch me and die person.**

**I hope that answers your questions. I don't want to face the wrath of SasukeXNaruto yaoi! Ah!**

**Question 37:**

hey (blush) there, umm...(blush) (blush) (blush) ok, I-I re-really like yo-you and wa-wanted t-to know, (blush) (blush) this may be a stupid question, b-but after all you've been through, how can you stand life? its a question no one will answer for me and, maybe u could? oh yeah, and

I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO RAPE YOU! i know, i have mood swings often.

love, (and i mean it!) Sara.

**Yeah, I'm gonna call you Mis-blushes-a lot now. I cant stand life. But I really have no choice and besides Temari makes it worth it when she makes her dark-chocolate-chip-cookies. . Yum! And as for that last comment, For once I'm glad I have the authoress here to protect me.**

**Question 38:**

So Gaara and Kankuro,

Since Temari and Shikamaru been going out, have you ever saw them have sex before

-Xazia 1214

**No, and thank god we haven't! Shudder**

**Question 39:**

hi gaara. i have questions for you, temari, and kankuro.

For you:

1. Who do u want to kill the most?

2. If u where forced(very imposible), what would u rather do: bake cookies with Temari, play dolls with Kankuro, or kill yourself?

3. If you could, would you sleep?

For Temari:

1. I read alot of fanfics where you are a terrible cook. Is that true?

2. Do you have a best friend?

3. Have you ever stolen Kankuro's dolls and launched them with fireworks?

For Kankuro:

1. How many dolls do you have?

2. Do you have a crush on any one?

3. How stupid do you believe Gaara and Temari think you are?(from my friend 'im-with-louzer')

thanks!

(p.s. i am a fan girl of yours, but not the kind who's over obsesive of having every picture/thing that is u or represents you, getting a kanji tatoo on my forhead to prove my love, or goes onyahoo and google to try finding naked pics of you. unfortunately... my friend is and she wants to rape you. :( also, she's a freak...)

-i-will-kill-u-out-of-my-hatred

**First off, I love your user name. Awesome.**

**1. The pizza delivery boy. He keeps brining the wrong pizzas!**

**2. Bake cookies with Temari, I get to lick the spoon! .**

**3. Yes, I want to find out what a dream if like.**

**Temari:**

**I don't think I'm that bad of a cook. But Gaara and Kankuro seem to think so.**

**2. Yup! Tenten! Were penpals and I met her in Konoha, were great friends!**

**3. No, but I've tried. I want to launch "The crow" it would be fun!**

**Kankuro:**

**1. There not dolls!!!!! (Temari: Yes they are) But I have sixty.**

**2. Nope. And I'm proud of it!**

**3. I don't know. But they always say "Kankuro you are the stupidest guy alive!" But I'm not sure...**

**Question 40: **

I have some questions.

Gaara: What would happen if you met mandy from the grim adventures of billy and mandy?

Kankuro: What inspired you to use a puppet in combat!

Temari: What would happen if someone threw you into a river?

Naruto: You idiot, hinata likes you and you know it.

Sakura: You better be nicer to naruto,(Pulls out a giant hammer from his back with a psychoface and red eyse.) OR I'LL KILL YOU! BAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: What if you met shadow the hedgehog?

shikamaru: You are the one who is troublesome, not everything else.

Ino: You're very pretty, would you like to see sasukes muclular abs(Gives a picture of sasukes abs to her.

Shino: If met the boogy man form The nightmare before christmas, who is also made of bugs, would you run because he likes to eat bugs.

Tenten: Do you like neji?(Wink Wink)

Lee: Why are you and gai so youthful?

Hinata: I feel tyou being a disgrace to the hyuuga clan, may I hug you?(Gives hinata a hug.)

Shukaku: Have you ever met sesshoumaru and naraku from inuyasha?

Itachi: Have you ever met freeza from DBZ, because you both like nail polish.

Kisame:How can you breath on land if you have gill?O.O

Tsunade: What if you met the incredible hulk and tryed to fight him?(Sends the hulk to fight you.)

Jiraya: Have you ever met master roshi or happoasai or miroku?

Orochimaru: Have you ever met any DBZ villians?

Kyuubi: Have you ever fought godzilla before?

**Gaara: I think we would get along... then destroy stuff.**

**Kankuro: Playing with barbie at age five.**

**Temari: I would get wet. WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN?!?!?**

**Naruto: She's been avoiding me... does she really like me**

**Sakura: Ok! Ok! Just don't hurt my beautiful face!**

**Sasuke: I'd pet him. I like hedge hogs. .**

**Shikamaru: No you are.**

**Ino: Naturally. Thank yo. Let me see the picture! OMG HE'S HOTTER THAN I THOUGHT!**

**Shino: As long as my bugs are safe I don't care.**

**Tenten: Yes. wink, wink**

**Lee: Because being youthful is good for the soul!**

**Hinata: Um t-thank y-you. blushes.**

**Shikakau: Nope. Sorry.**

**Itachi: No. But if I did I'd ask him to come over so we can all paint our nails together.**

**Kisame: Thank my secret. ;)**

**Tsunade: Arggg! It's green and ugly! Just like Gai!!!!**

**Jirayia: No. I haven't.**

**Kyuubi: Yes. And I won! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Heck yes. I finished. But I still have more questions to answer. So if your question doesn't get answered then it will be. Oh and please only sen me one question per chapter. Thank you.**


	9. Eighth page of Questions

**Yay! Nothing new. _But please only send one question per chapter._**

**Question 1:**

okay dokay! ive got some tubular questions 4 you all!

Gaada:

1. if thats not make-up around ur eyes what is it?

2. what is ur fav band?

3. why does everyone hate sauske so much hes not that bad!

4. how'd u get ur gourd?

5. whi do u trat kankaru like crap?

6. if someone tried to hug u would ur sand stop them?

Kankaru:

1. do u really play w/ dolls?

2. why did u name ur puppet crow?

3. wouldnt it be so much easier to tatoo ur markings on instead of painting it on all the time?

4. whats the sign on ur shirt mean?

5. why were u so mean to kotohamaru(hokages grandson)when u met him?

Temari:

1. is it just me or does ur skirt get shorter in every episode?

2. why do u like shika?

3. how do u get ur hair like that?

Neji:

1. why are u such a BASHER?

2. ever consider changing ur look? i bet u'd be a whole lot cuter w/o those stupid shorts!

3. are u jelous of hinata?

Sasuke:

1. why are u so rude?

2. why'd u act so darn cool when naruto Kissed u? ew...

3. if u were truly emo u wouldnt be caught dead wearing shorts!

**Gaara: Its because shikaku is a raccoon demon. I was born with them. My favorite band right now is Panic! At the disco. I love there song I write sins not tragedies. They hate him because he went off with Orochimaru. Plus he's emo. My gourd was just a way of carrying my sand around. I treat Kankuro like crap because... I really don't know. I just do! Yes It usually does. But for some reason when Gaara's-pandachan101 glomps me it doesn't I wonder why...**

**Kankuro: Yes I do. And it's not a crime you know. I named him crow after Kakashi. Because he lent me his Ichi Ichi paradise books when I was making my puppet. (Note: Kakashi means scarecrow) I never liked the idea of getting a tattoo, especially on my face. The sign on my shirt doesn't mean anything. That little shrimp ran into me. Plus he owes me money!**

**Temari: Who want to know? But yes, it probably does. I like Shika because he's nice (when you get to know him) am smexy! As for my hair, GEL and lots of it!**

**Neji: I am not! I just degrade people. Hey and I like my shorts thank you very much. Without them I would be a nobody. I'm not jealous oh Hinata, ok maybe a little because she is in the main family. But I have skills!**

**Sasuke: Because I am, and I try to use my rudeness to get rid of fangirls... sadly it doesn't work. I acted coll because... I didn't want to act like a weirdo. And I wear shorts because I'm not emo! Why won't you people understand? runs away crying**

**Gaaras-pandachan101: Yup he's an emo.**

**Question 2:**

so gaara how do u take a shower

-shikamaru101

**I turn on the faucet and get in. Simple. Must I go into more detail?**

**Mary (Gaara's-pandachan101): I'll give fangirls a moment to imagine Gaara with his shirt off)**

**Question 3:**

Alright, here's a silly question.

Gara, Sasuke gave you a sombrero, Neji gave Sasuke a pancho, Naruto

gave Neji a Mr. Potato sun glasses, nose, and mustache, Shino gave Naruto

macarenas, and Shikamaru gave Shino a accustic gutiar.

Question: What would you give Shikamaru, and what holiday are you guys

celebrating? XD

-Peregrinate

P.S. Have no worries, I am not a fan girl/boy of yours. Sorry, but I

like Orochimaru better. :D

**I guess were all celebrating Christmas. If I'm wrong enlighten me. I'd give Shikamaru a free set of Spanish lessons! Or a trip to Mexico. Being the son of the kazekage has it's perks!**

**Question 4:**

Gaara

What kind of OC girl would you go out with meaning looks and personaloty?

-Evilfangirl

**You spelled personality wrong! Haha! Um, I really don't care what she looks like. But she has to be deep enough to get to the true me. Oh and she has to be able to make dark chocolate chip cookies like Temari! YAY CHOCOLATE! Oh and Shikaku has to like her or he will kill her.**

**Question 5:**

I have a question.

WHAT THE HECK IS UNDER KAKASHI'S MASK?!?! THESE ARE THE QUESTIONS THAT HAUNT ME!!"

Yeah.

-EcoliandDahChihuahua

**I know you! Gaara's-pandachan101 has read your stuff. But now she's quoting you. Creepy. Lets see what's under Kakashi's mask. He's sleeping. Gaara tip toes over to Kakashi Lets see under this mask is a another one, and under this is another one and OMG! Under that one is a pink frilly one! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Scary!**

**Question 6:**

Oh wait I am a fan girl. But not the kind that would follow you every where you go. Or what ever other stuff that crazy fan girls do. Anyway, this is for Shukaku. Is it possible for you to get out of Gaara's body and take a vacation once in awile?

-Sand-Sibz-Gal

**Nope. But when I figure it out... I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH FURBYS!!!! FEAR THE FURBY!**

**Question 7:**

Konichiwa Gaara-kun:D

I would like to ask some questions.

To Sasuke - Would you rather pick Sakura and Ino? Please, state down a reason to support your answer.

To Sakura - I think you're the most realistic character in Naruto and you're one of my favourite characters too! Anyway, who would you choose from this choice of guys - 1) Gaara (Sorry Gaara), Naruto or Lee? (A bad choice, I know) ;

To Shikamaru - Ino is the one perfect for you! Even though she's a little troublesome (Heh). Temari and you dating just doesn't sound right, especially when she's older. I picture you and her just being close friends. So, what's your say on it?

To Naruto - If Sakura were to end up with Sasuke, what would you say to them?

To Gaara-kun - Pick between the choice of girls - 1) Ino, 2) Sakura, 3) Your fangirls.

To Kabuto - Man, you're wasting time being with Orochimaru. Go and date someone and have fun, for Kami's sake! Being stuck with a villian (who is gay and obessed with Sasuke) is just sick and wrong! Anyway, what's with your glasses? They can be quite binding at random times.

That's all! Thanks for answering my questions:D

-lancittyrawks

**Sasuke: Or! Becuase "or" is not Sakura or Ino! Yes I found away out fo dating either of them!**

**Sakura: Lee. Because Gaara is goth, and Naruto is my team mate. Lee is the most normal.**

**Shika: I don't really like Ino at all. She is VERY troublesome. Temari is less.**

**Naruto: I would say to Sakura Why Sasuke? And to Sasuke "Die emo! You stole my woman!"**

**Gaara: I hate you. I guess, it would be Sakura. Better than being mauled by fangirls and Ino. Very scary.**

**Kabuto: I like Orochimaru :P. And I need glasses because I'm blind without them. **

**Question 8:**

Hello Gaara-san and Shukaku-san-

Questions:

Everyone:

Do you think it's freaky I like everyone in the show except Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto? (No offense, but I don't like main characters.

Shukaku:If you had a choice between killing Gaara and getting another host or not killing Gaara and going free, which would you choose?

Gaara:

1-What's a typical conversation you have with Shukaku?

2-Would you want to rule the world with an iron fist, using the help of your fangirl army?

3-Weird question, but how did they keep you awake when you were a baby? They couldn't feed you cookies (also, Temari couldn't make them), and I got a weird mental image of them giving you coffee instead of milk!!

Shikamaru:

What would you do if someone murdered your mum?

If given a choice, would you go through the trouble of becoming a shougi champion, wasting FIVE YEARS, if the reward is any girl you wish, 1 million dollars and an extra hour of sleep every day?

Kiba:

What would you do if someone paired you with Shikamaru??

Chouji:

has ANYONE ever forced you on a diet?

Orochimaru:

why does everyone hate you? You rock!

Kidoumaru:

How did you get to be a half-spider? And you're my favorite of the Sound 4! And do you know how to play shogi or go. If yes, who do you think will win: you or Shikamaru?

Sakon:

what do you think of being considered as only one person with Ukon?

Ukon: Same as Sakon

Kankuro:why did you choose to fight with a puppet?

Kabuto:Can you see without glasses?

Thank you for answering these question, and I hope there's not too

much:-)

-TobiasHawk13

**Everyone: No that's actually not that odd. There are people who only like side characters.**

**Shikaku: I would rather go free. I mean come on I want to kill stuff! Plus if I kill Gaara I have to fight his fangirls. And I cant hit girls.**

**Gaara: Well it goes like, "Hey Gaara wanna kill stuff?" "Yes!" nothing special really. And ruling the world would be fun! Its just taking over it using fangirls would be the problem. I mea n most have t-shirts that say stuff like "Gaara is smexy." shudder To keep me awake they gave me sugar cookies (made by my uncle) and coffee! Yum.**

**Shjikamaru: Go to her funeral then hire some other ninja to kill the person. Yes I probably would, because then people would do all my chores for me and I get to sleep more!**

**Kiba: Thats disturbing. And I would get Akamaru to bite you!**

**Choji: Nope. My whole clan is big-boned.**

**Orochimaru: I wonder the same thing sometimes. I'm not a bad guy once you get to know me.**

**Kidoumaru: I was born as a half-spider. I cant play those games. But if I could HE WOULD BE GOING DOWN!**

**Sakon: That is just not right! We are two different peoples.**

**Ukon: Yo! I really don't care. Now be quiet I'm trying to listen to the barbie song.**

**Kankuro: You see it started when I was six... I REALLY wanted a pony...**

**Kabuto: No, sadly.**

**Question 9:**

I'm working on becoming a ninja, and it's going pretty well. So far, I

can use a katana and shurikin!!

I challange Sasuke to sparr! Oh, my question is: Are you considered to have a demon in you if you have neko markings on you're face and neck?

Neji, I AM a fangirl, but not the type that would run after you screeching OMG! It's him!! Iwould rather just get to know ya first. Oh yah, I have silver streaks in my auquamarine eyes!! Cool, huh?

Gaara, what's your fave color? I LOVE red! And black is pretty cool too! I'm also a fangirl for you, but would NOT run after ya. Is Shikaku a fox or a racoon? (Hiya! Shikaku, you are so better than that Kyuubi

**-**Remira-chan

**Well great for you.**

**Sasuke: No, it's the curse-mark.**

**Neji: Well yeah... I guess thats cool. Thanks god your not a fangirl.**

**Gaara: I've said it before and I'll say it again. My favorite colors are red and tan. And Shikaku is a perv raccoon demon. Yup, thats him.**

**Question 10: **

Gaara, I'm a big fan of yours, but I'm not a fangirl. One question: Do you like foxes? The fox is my spirit!

P.S. I think you and Sakura should get together! Or maybe Ino...Nah! Not Ino!!

-Remira-chan

**No I don't like foxes... they remind me of Naruto shudder. As for me and Sakura I have one thing to say "No!" She's so... fangirlish.**

**Question 11:**

mwaha, i love the way you answer questions. lol. heres my questions:

who do you think makes a better couple: neji/tenten or naruto/hinata?

-Mewraven

**You are asking the wrong demon-holder. I don't know... Neji/Tenten?**

**Question 12:**

hi gaara-kun and shikaku i must say i'm a fangirl of you gaara but i'm not obsessed with you i just think your the best anime character ever and will be but anyway i got a question for youhow do you keep yourself awake at night do you play video games or something?and also what is your favourite video and movie?(apart from naruto ones)and also can we be web buds thx a million if you answer.

-wolf-girl-ghost

**Well... ok I guess. I keep myself awake with two things 1) sugar and 2) MORE SUGAR!!!!! I like the movies Ven Helsing and Spider man. They kill stuff!!!!!!!!**

**Question 13:**

Gaara... TELL LEE TO GET SOME NEW CLOTHING FOE HEAVENS SAKE! That Green

spandex is burning hole in my skull. And why do people spell Gai's name like Guy it really is starting to piss me off!

-Naruto and Ramen Lover

**Yeah, Lee and Gai look like asparagus. It's pretty weird. And he's getting his hair cut (insert choir singing Hallelujah here) And I'm not sure why they misspell his name. They just hear "Guy" and assume thats how you spell it.**

**Question 14:**

Umm, I already reviewed the last chapter, but I forgot one question, so can you please answer it?

Itachi:

what do you think about the ItachiSasuke fanfics?

Thank you!

-TobiasHawk13

**Itachi: WERE BROTHERS!! My gosh!** **I'm gonna go read sappy stories to make myself feel better.**

**Question 15:**

Heyy Gaara, i'm kind of knew at this fanfiction thingy and still don't know how to make a story on it but anyway,Gaara...you are so hot! your the best character on the show sofar too oh ya and you know that plushie my friends friend has it's raped..::Lee my friend Sam 's friend think your very youthful and would like to know if you would go out with her...?...::Temari...just tell me,IS SHIKAMAR YOUR B!?!?!?!:: R.I.P Kimmimaru..?.?..

-gaaras-girl-123

**Um thanks... I thinks. And as for your friend, she's crazy.**

**Lee: Youth!!!!!! It's good to find someone who thinks youthfully. But no thanks.**

**Temari: Don't tell Gaara but yes. giggle **

**Question 16:**

Lots of questions.

Kisame: I friggin' love sharks! I know more about sharks than any of my friends or family! Now for your question: What kind of shark are you? My favorite's the Bull shark.

Itachi: What do you think of Inuzuka Hana? Kiba's older sister?

Sasuke: I know you had a bad childhood and all, but why do you have to be such a stuck up jerk? Be more like Naruto!

Sakura: Why do you like Sasuke even though he's mean to you? "Because he's hot" is not an answer!!

Lee: Why are you a touchy, feely, crybaby?

Kabuto: Sasuke or Orochimaru?

Kurenai: Would you go out with Kakashi?

Kakashi: Would you go out with Kurenai? You're really hot without a mask on.

Kankuro: Why do you friggin' kiss me in my best friend's dreams?!?!?! Are you aware that when I can't remember your name, I just call you kitty-boy?

Zabuza: Where'd your eyebrows go? You had them when you first met Haku. Did Gai-sensei steal them?

Kiba: Would you go out with someone whose allergic to dogs? coughlike me?cough

Gaara: My best friend is one of your crazed fangirls. She has a jacket with your picture on it, She calls you panda-kun and she's coming this way. You feel scared?

Tsunade-baa-chan: Sheesh, woman! You're getting old! 48, that's almost 50!! Are you gonna settle down, or are you in love with your sake?

Temari: You seem pretty cool. We should hang out sometime.

Gai: Did you steal Zabuza's eyebrows?

Neji: You do realize that you've been mistaken for a girl more than Itachi has, right? Me and my friends call you,"Retarded, girly man."

Deidara: Are you a guy, or a girl? Because I heard that you were both.

TenTen: Do you love Neji?

Haku: What would you do if you found the person who stole Zabuza-san's eyebrows?

Naruto: You're blind. HINATA LOVES YOU FOR MOUNTAIN DEW'S SAKE! Ha! Can't play dumb now, can you?

Chouji: How would you feel if a skinny girl like me beat you in a food eating contest?

Shikamaru: You're a big jerk to Naruto when you first appear in the manga. You do realize that, right?

Ino: How would you feel if I said: "SASUKE'S A BIG, DUMB, UGLY, EMO JERK!"?

Shino: Do you play dress up with your bugs?

Hinata: What would you do if Naruto was gay? (I'm not saying he is!)

Anko: Iruki or Kakashi?

Jiraya: Have you ever gone for Tsunade?

Everyone except for Jirayia: Would you die if Jirayia became Hokage?

**Kisame: I'm not a shark. My family comes from Atlantis.**

**Itachi: Never met her.**

**Sasuke: Yeah and I would REALLY want to act like a moron. Not thanks.**

**Sakura: It's not?**

**Lee: I'm not! goes of to cry a DIGNIFIED girly cry**

**Kabuto: Orochi-kun definitely.**

**Kurenai: Nope. All of my love goes to the smexy (yes I said smexy) man Asuma.**

**Kakashi: Nope. I like Anko. And I don't think Kurenai could stand my Ichi Ichi paradise books.**

**Kankuro: Ummmm I have no control in the situation. WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME KITTY-BOY OR CAT-MAN?!?!**

**Zabuza: You must be physic! Yes he did.**

**Kiba: Probably not. Because akamaru goes everywhere I go.**

**Gaara: Temari, please hold me...**

**Tsunade: I AM NOT OLD!!!!! I have plenty of time before I die, I can get married whenever I want. :P**

**Temari: When I get Gaara out of his spaz-like state I'll try and hang out sometime.**

**Gai: N-no... t-that wouldn't be youthful.**

**Neji: I am well aware and I am proud of my feminine-like qualities. Your just jealous.**

**Deidera: I'M A GUY! Do you need proof?!?!?**

**Tenten: Um m-maybe... YES I LOVE YOU NEJI!!!!!**

**Haku: I would ask them "Why?"**

**NAruto: I'm gonna ask her out sometime. Now that I know.**

**Choji: NO BODY CAN BEAT ME!!!!!! But if she did I would ask her "How?"**

**Shikamaru: Yup.**

**Ino: I am the president of Sasuke's fan-club and you are under arrest.**

**Shino: NO!!!!!!**

**Hinata: I-I d-don't know m-maybe I w-would try t-to go on a d-date with K-Kiba-kun.**

**Anko: Kakashi, definitely.**

**Jiyra: Yes, when we were on a team. I had to wear a cast for a month.**

**Everyone: We would be signing our own death-certificate. **

**Question 17:**

To Gaara:

1.Is it just me, or is my username fricken awesome?

2. Are you aware that some fanarts of you make you look like a badly drawn stick figure? Just asking.

To Shino:

1. I know this isn't a question but...I know an old lady who swallowed a fly.

2. On that note, do you eat bugs?!

-.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki.

**Yeah, I like your username. Very... me. Yes I am aware of this, but then again there are some very good pictures out there. **

**Shino: Well thats just dandy for you. I do not eat bugs, there like my family. gets all emotional **

**Is that so wrong? sadness evaporates and Shino pulls out a machine gun IS IT!?!?**

**Question 18:**

hehe thanx for answering my twisterd friend and i lol i have sum questions now!

sasori:

i saw some pictures of you in the manga you look really kool! and...thats it for you soz

shikamaru:

your serisously kool! i dont give a damn if ur lazy ur wickerd as! and ur kawaii as a kid lol

Deidara:

ok serisously are u a guy or a girl its starting to freak me out!

sasuke:

you really suck and ur hair cut looks like a back of a chickern i cant believe i only noticed a week ago

kankuro:

y does everyone make you into a pervert!...i mean ur not one...or are u (watching you)

lee:

wtf! is up wiv the spandix and dont say 'youthfull' coz franly i dont care

thats it cya

-angelthunder

**Sasori: Yay! I have fans!**

**Shikamaru: troublesome...**

**Deidara: A guy. Do you need proof?!?**

**Sasuke: I'm proud of my duck-butt hair! **

**Kankuro: I don't know why everyone makes me into a pervert. Maybe because they need one in their fics.**

**Lee: It's easy to move in. And Gai sensei wears it!**

**Question 19:**

Gaara-kun:

1.Whats with randomness?

2.Why are you emo?

Kankuro:

1.If I asked you to amke me a puppet, would you?

2.How old are you?

Temari:

1.Can I have your fan?

2.How do you have so many pigtails?0-o

Naruto:

1.Are you a narturalist?

2.When will you let go of the stupid frog and look at Hinata?!

Saskue:

1.Do you like Gaara?

2.Why do you eye neji-kun?

-Halo-Kon

**Gaara: I am not random! I am batman!!!!!!!!!! I am not emo. That's Sasuke.**

**Kankuro: Sure, what kind? I'm 14. **

**Temari: NO!!! IT'S MINE I TELL YOU MINE! I happen to like all my pig tails.**

**Naruto: No. I do look at Hinata. And I'm gonna ask her out!**

**Sasuke: No you dobe. I don't like Gaara. I don't eye Neji! I don't I tell you!**

**Question 20:**

-pats back sympthetically-

Don't listen people like that. They have no life. Anyways, -pokes- I

have a question to Sasuke:

Do you take your anger out on squirrels?

-Chibified Moogle

I have a question for you: What the heck is a moogle?

Sasuke: How did you know? Stalker!!!!

**Question 21:**

hey hey!! spriggy here with some questions for the cast! ok here we go!

Gaara:

1) how come since you live in the dessert, you don't get a tan?

2) what do you think of all the neji/gaara fanfics?

Naruto:

1) have you ever considered dropping that happy-go-lucky, idiotic mask of yours and show the people whom you consider to be your most precious your true self? Cause I seriously think that

you might be more than what you show. like kakashi says, "look underneath the underneath"

2) what do you think of the whole sasu/naru fanfics out there and yes hinata has a major thing for you. i say go for her cause she admires you to the extreme.

Sasuke:

1)is your hairstyle really natural or do you have hairgel in it and if so what name brand?

2) same question to ya bout the sasu/naru fanfics.

3) if you don't like sakura so much why don't you just tell her straight up instead of leading her on?

Sakura:

1) same question to you as i asked sasuke: why don't you just tell naruto straight up that you don't like him?

2) why are you so mean to him after everything he's done for ya? you should apologize and thank him ya know.

Hinata:

1) honey i think you should just tell naruto straight up that ya love him. it's not fair to keep him in the dark like that cause he really doesn't know what love really is like considering his past.

2) if you don't get to be with naruto, you do know that kiba has a thing for ya right?

Shino:

1) why do you hide your face? i know that underneath you are a freakin god! or is it that you don't wanna be like sasuke and his fangirls?

2) what do ya think of the shino/kiba fanfics?

Kiba:

1) do you drink out of the toilet bowl at home?

2) can ya give akamaru a big hug and kiss for me? i think he's the best animal on the show other than pankun, kyuubi, and shukaku.

Shikamaru:

1) so what made you wanna be with temari?

2) how did you get out of getting killed by kankuro and gaara for dating their sister?

Chouji:

1) i understand that eating all that food helps with your chakra reserves, but don't you ever puke it all back up from overeating?

2) do you ever get high cholesterol or blood pressure from all that eating?

Ino:

1) no question here just that you should start eating more cause you look anorexic ya know?

Neji:

1) have ya ever thought bout asking ten ten out?

2) what's with the whole fate talk?

Lee:

1) for god's sake! loose the spandex, wax your brows and give them back to gaara!! and cut your hair!! omg!! it's worst than naruto's orange suit!!

2) don't ya get a wedgie from jumping around in that hideous spandex?

Gai:

1) what the hell possessed you to do that to lee?

2) ya do know that kakashi pretty much ignores ya right?

Kakashi:

1) have ya ever thoguht bout letting the dead rest in peace?

2) what ever happened to rin?

3) why hide your face behind the mask?

Asuma:

1) have ya ever heard of second hand smoking?

Kurenai:

1) god i love your eyes!! it's just the coolest color i've ever seen! like naruto's eyes!!

Tsunade:

1) do you ever have a hard time walking around because of your double d sized breast?

2) if naruto had lost that bet with ya, would you have really walked away?

Shizune:

1) what does ton ton eat?

2) don't you sometimes just wanna throw down the books and join tsunade in drinking?

Jiraiya:

1) you need an assistant to help manage your money.

Temari:

1) what do you see in shika?

2) doesn't your back ever get tired from carrying that big assed fan?

Kankuro:

1) same question to ya, don't you ever get tired from carrying crow around on your back?

2) i think the makeup is awsome!

Ibiki:

1) how come ya never sweat in the extreme heat from wearing all black plus that huge trench coat?

Anko:

1) do the other guys ever get nosebleeds from your outfit?

2) how is naruto's blood so sweet?

Genma:

1) do you ever choke on those senenbon toothpicks?

2) are you and raido together?

Iruka:

1) if naruto was in a relationship with say a guy, how would ya feel?

2) what would ya do if naruto came to you asking bout the birds and the bees?oh! and i forgot another question for naruto! Do you enjoy having your face rubbed into tsunade's chest?

hehe ok! thx for ya time peeps!

-Spriggand-

**Gaara: I don't know. I just don't And those fics are gross.**

**Naruto: No. I don't. Those fics are friken disgusting. **

**Sasuke: The hair is my secret. And for once I agree wit the dobe. Those fics suck. And I have made It clear that I do not like Sakura.**

**Sakura: I have made it clear that I don't like Naruto. Like Sasuke-kun! And I don't appologize to him because I see no reason to.**

**Hinata: I am going to tell him. Does Kiba really like me?**

**Shino: First off: Hinata didn't stutter. OMG! And I don't want fangirls. Also I hate yaoi fan fics.**

**KibA: No. Thats gross. Akamaru! Get back here so I can kiss you!!!!**

**Shikamaru: Yes, I do realize that I could getr killed. Plus ii like Temari, she's not troublesome.**

**Choji: Nope. I havent barfed from over eating. And plus it's a clan trait.**

**Ino: I'm doing it for Sasuke-kun!**

**Neji: I am afraid of rejection :( And I talk about fate because it is my destiny! **

**Lee: Your mean... AND NOT YOUTHFUL!**

**Gai: You hurt Lee's feelings! I will come after you with a chainsaw! (Because chainsaws aree youthful)**

**Kakasi: I'm gonna make this quick. I want to get back to my books. No I haven't. I have no idea about Rin. I hide my face so I don't get fangirls. **

**Asuma: Nope .**

**Kurenai: Thank you.**

**Tsunade: YOU PERVERT! I have no idea.**

**Shizune: Everything! And I do drink with Tsunade... but only on Wednesdays.**

**Jiyra: Um... thanks... I think.**

**Temari: I see a very sweet guy. And yes, it is very tiring.**

**Kankuro: Thanks! But when I get tired I ask Gaara's sand to carry it.**

**Ibiki: Because I'm cool like that.**

**Anko: Yes, but then there dead. And it's probably because of Kyuubi.**

**Genma: No I haven't... yet. Nobody was supposed to know about us!!!**

**Iruki: It's not my business. About the second part well... I'd made Tsunade tell him.**

**Naruto (again): No... well... maybe...**

**Question 22:**

To Gaara:

BloodEngel: Hello. I was just wondering, because I heard a rumor...

Does Kankuro dress up in Temari's clothes and sing Aqua songs when no

one's home? Obviously you wouldn't know for sure because--as I just

said--he only does it WHEN NO ONE'S HOME. But if you could put up a camera...

To Kankuro

Yuzuki: Same question. AND YOU'D BETTER ANSWER ME BACK!

-BloodEngel&Yuzuki

**Ok we set up the camera. OH MY GOSH ITS WORSE! He sings Briteny Spears! It burns!!!**

**Kankuro: Lies I tell you! Lies!**

**Question 23:**

Hello Gaara shakaku 1st I cri that u dont like cows, next my other friend says that you proposed to her and your getting married at 18, is this true? ( she says your pretty/hot)

Lee my frind is crushed that you wont go with her she says that you broke her heart...( how could you)

and the plushie girl well shes a like raping it sorry Gaara

Saskue you are gay (i feel pretty o so pretty) lol saskue nos what it means ( we caught him siging it) bye 4 now xD buhahahahah

-haku fan1

**I saw the same clip of Sasuke singing it. VERY disturbing. Oh and it's not possible. Gaara's-pandachan101 is making me marry her when we turn 18. Sorry but your friend is lying.**

**Lee: I'm sorry. BUT I WILL NOW SING THE YOUTH SONG! Youth, youth, we are youthful, youth, youth, youth...**

**Sasuke: I did not such thing!**

**Gaara: Yes you did, I saw you. **

**Question 24:**

hey gaara-kun! er... um sorry but i have eaten way to much chocolate so i'm really hyper, deal with it. now i have some question 4 you and some other characters.

1)gaara if you had a choice would you kill kiba or shino? (if you say kiba i will hunt you down with a pack of sasuke's fangirls after i told them that you tried to kill him! -sticks out tounge.) oh and i will warn you watch ur back all my friends are crazed fangirls for u. i'm sorta like one too but i like kiba more.

2) kankuro why do you have that paint stuff on your face? it makes you look weird... oh and my friends think you have a big nose. lol

3) kiba why do you have those red marks on your face? and why in hell do you wear a parka?! and you look way better with you hood down! -goes starry eyed looking at a pic of you with ur hood down- you are so my fave character! yes i am a fangirl to you and gaara... mostly because your an animal lover and gaara is cool.

4) shika why are you so lazy? you act like my cat.. kuso! (shit!) never mind! i take back my comment about my cat... he's staring at me funny... he will hurt me...

5)temari i heard that you couldn't cook and that gaara and kankuro throws it out when your not looking...is that true? if so i could give you some cooking lessons! i learned when i was 6! most likly because i thought my next door neibor's dog would eat me if i went outside... i was

6!

6)naruto are you so dense as not to see that hinata likes you? i mean she basicly stalks you! you baka!

7) hinata why in hell would you choose naruto over kiba or gaara? i mean what if naruto were to die? who would you choose then?

8)another one for shika... do you even like that nickname? and why would you give up right when you could have beaten temari in the chuunin exams?!

9)gaara have you ever read the story "love and hate death do us part?" thats my story, and you are one of the main characters.. i paired you up with an OC, her name is nami! do you mind? (my cat is still staring at me...)

10) neji um how much time do you put into your hair and what shampoo and conditioner do you use? oh and a warning my other friends want to cut off some of your hair... so you may wanna run...

11) sasuke why don't you talk to sakura? i hate her but still its rather rude, and are you really gay? cause i think you are, your just to afraid to admit your feelings for naruto, aren't you? lmao! (laugh my ass off) out of all my friends only one likes you and she has pics of you on her walls of her room...and i think one was of you only in boxers...and i think she posted it on it was rather sickening i think she has another one of u naked on a bed...it is also posted...

12) sakura you should just give up on sasuke-teme kami he doesn't even deserve you forehead girl.. and man i like ino-pig better than you! you killed Sasori! -cries- he was one of my fave characters!!

thanks 4 ur time gaara-kun/sama!

-kiba's girl 4 life

**Gaara: Shino, he tries to look all mysterious and cool... THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME PEOPLE!!! No I haven't read it.**

**Kankuro: Oh well. I like it. :P**

**Kiba: It's a clan trait. I have a fangirl! Oh yeah!**

**Shika: Can I have a moments peace people!?!? I just want to watch the clouds. I do not like the nick name Shika. I had wasted to much chakra.**

**Temari: So they do, do they They are so dead.**

**Naruto: I know that she likes me... but STALKS me? Thats a little odd.**

**Hinata: K-kiba... I k-know h-him m-more.**

**Neji: A LOT! And if your frien EVER goes near my hair they will die!**

**Sasuke: I am not gay! And your friend is mentally disturbed.**

**Sakura: So what if I did kill him? He's bad.**

**Question 25:**

Hi!Please ignore my little stupid friend, she just has a habit of ruining everyone's life and e.t.c(ignoring the fact she is older than me, I shall call her oba-san.:))

Well my question is have you found your lost bear..at least the remaining...because I have a stuff teddy bear!I mean like who doesn't?Also, how's the plan going :Mission break up Temari and Shikamaru?Or how ever it's spelled.

-Joy Asataru

**Who's your friend? And I have found the right arm! Yay me! The mission isn't going to well. But we are going to enlist the help of Shikamaru fans!**

**Question 26:**

I actually have three to say to Hinata!

1. You're my FAVORITE character!

2. Once my friend told me "Shy people usually have a secret." I added on by saying "Shy people usually have a secret. Hinata's is she can kick ass!" Yes, you can!

3. Forget Naruto! You need to find someone who will notice you! I personally think you and Sasuke make a cute couple, but I don't think you agree...either way you should find someone better!

Oh! It seems I do have questions for some people!

1. Gaara: Quick! What comes to mind when you hear Koosalagoopagoop?! xD

2. Neji: I have an important question for you...What shampoo and conditioner do you use for you hair? I have to know! I mean, look at your hair! It's looks so soft and shiny!

3. Naruto: My Birthday is on the same day as yours! -squee-

-Minamoto Izumi

**Hinata: T-thank y-you. I a-am t-thinking t-that i-if N-aruto-kun d-doesn't l-like me t-then I may aske K-kiba-kun out.**

**Gaara: What the hell!**

**Neji: Garnier frutice. And I am proud of it!**

**Naruto: Cool!!!! **

**Question 27:**

Thankyou Gaara-sama for considering my request. 'bows' I have two question only because well this thing is AWSOME!

1) Do you realy hate your siblings?

2) Sakura why do you still love the emo-bastard..erm.. Sasuke.Didn't he break your heart?

nightmare82

**Gaara: Your welcome... I thinks. I don't really hate them. It's more like sibling hatred.**

**Sakura: I'm willing to forgive Sasuke. But if he doesn't I'll go out with Lee. He cut his hair! Score one for me.**

**Question 28:**

Hey gaara do you like the song Enter Sandman from Metalica? Oh and by the way Lee my sister is obsessed with you and thinks you should give up on Sakura. I mean COME ON! SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY! And does anyone like Edger Alen Poe as their favorite poet?

-inalFanasyFreak1234

I** have never heard it. Living in Gaara's-pandachan101 closet doesn't really give me any time to listen to music.**

**Lee: I will not give up on my Sakura-blossom. I got a new haircut just for her (same haicut as he had in the academy) **

**Everyone: Nope! **

**Sakura: OMG Lee! You look awesome!**

**Lee: Your not my cherry-blossom! **

**Sakura: Your hair looks so soft...**

**Lee: Run away!**

**Question 29:**

To You (Gaara-chan) : Do You Ever Play Video Game? What Game Is It?

Kankurou-san : How Many Barbie Do You Have? and what is the name?

Temari : Who Is The Best Brother? Kankurou-san Or Gaara-San? Give The Reason...

**Gaara: Yes, but I suck at them . My faveorite is Halo 2 because you can blow stuff up on it!**

**Kankuro: How did you know about my barbie stash?! There are too many to name...**

**Temari: Kankuro, at least he doesn't try to kill me.**

**Question 30:**

um, ok this is for tobi: r u otibo? coz i mean ur young (according 2 kakshi) u hav the eye hole on the right side, assuming that obito's right eye was spared from the rock slide, and u hav the same happy outgoing personality as obito, and you hise behind a mask (like obito hid behind goggles)

tsunade: r u a dementor? (coz u seem to posses the kiss of death)

orochimaru: do u cosplay as pedophile barney?

kthnx - CheapyCorp.

**Tobi: No. Tobi is a good boy. He wouldn't pretend to be people.**

**Tsunade: Who told you that? Because they are going to die.**

**Oochimaru: Nope. That's Itachi's part time job. I fill in for Michael Jackson. **

**Question 31:**

ello! I have some questions too!

Gaara: You have some beautiful eyes. Their so mysterious! Your a wonderful guy, if I met you I'd give you an award for being so awesome! Keep up the good work!

Hinata: You are super adorable Hina-chan! I absolutely adore you! I think you are one of the most pretty girls on the show next to Temari, Ino, and Tenten! I don't know about Sakura though...she's called ugly alot... You and Gaara should totally go out! You two fit well together! Oh and Kiba's good with you too.

Sakura: Does it bother you alot that alot of your fans make you act like Hinata in their stories? You are so OOC in the fics too. But other than that, I think your pretty funny. thumbs up!

Temari: YOU ARE AWESOME! Are you and Hinata friends? You should because soon Gaara and Hinata will be together! Would you like that?

Shikamaru: Just tell Temari you love her already! We can all see it!

Neji: You are one of the sexiest Jerks I ever seen! You and Tenten are a cute couple, would you ever go out with her?

Orichimaru: why do all of your assistants look like women?

Tenten: Could you act ghetto? Like you know, say things like 'oh hellz no! nobody gettin ma baby Neji!' Please? You look like you'd cut somebody! lol

Kankuro and Kiba: You two are the HOTTEST GAY COUPLE EVAR! Just kiss for once will ya'?

Chouji: I'd like to rub your tummy. Could I?

Bye bye!

-Sayomi KimazakiSakura:

**Ummm thanks. I guess... Oh and about that award. Please don't I'd get more fangirls if you did and I really don't want more fans.**

**Hinata: T-thank y-you. B-but I- h-have o-one t-thing t-to s-say. WHY DOES EVERYONE PAIR ME UP WITH GAARA?!?!?!?! IT'S REALLY ANNOYING! Now to the next question.**

**Everyone: O.O WTF?!?!?!**

**Sakura: Yes it does. We are two separate people everyone!**

**Temari: Judging by Hinata's reaction I think you may be wrong on that one. But we do hang out sometimes.**

**Shika: If she didn't know would we be dating? I think not.**

**Neji: Yes I probably would. But I'm afraid of rejection. :(**

**K & K: WHAT?!?!?!?!**

**Choji: still in shock of Hinata's outburst**

**Question 32:**

Hey, I have a few questions. One, do you just copy and paste everyone's questions? Two, my sister thinks you and Curse marked Sasuke are hot because of the Ultimate Ninja video game. Sasuke, I DON'T HATE YOU! I THINK YOU'RE HOT AND YOU SHALL LIVE! Neji, are you aware you look more of a girl than Haku? And what's with the two straps that hang on the side of your face? Sakura, stay away from Sasuke. Go to Lee, he likes you. ANd stay away from Naruto, so him and Hinata can get together. Itachi, I have a friend who think's your hot and sexy in your teen years. She thought you were cute as a child, but not sexy. Um, I think that's it. For now, at least. MWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem.

-Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover

**Yes I do. Except I fix the spacing. And as for your sister a lot of people think that.**

**Sasuke": Oh great another fangirl...**

**Neji: Yes and proud of it! Now I just need to find one of Hinata's bras to stuff and wear...**

**Sakura: Lee-kun where are you?!?!?! I like Lee. His hair is smexy. (Yes I spelled that right)**

**Itachi: Your friend and a lot of other fangirls of mine.**

**Question 33:**

Gaara-sama,

I wanted to say, that my unnamed friend CoughJOYASATARUcough is one of your fan, not fan girls, just fan. oh, and do you have an iPod? do you share it with your siblings? My unnamed friend CoughJOYASATARUcough and I made you an Elektra fan! yes, we're very evil :). Just some random questions for you guys...

Sasuke: your hair looks like a chicken butt. do you like it like that?

Sakura: Me thinks your hair is like bubble gum. Can i give it on Halloween?

Temari-san: YOU'RE THE COOLEST! That fan must be heavy, ne?

Kankuro-san: CAT MAN! I think the guy in Fairly Odd Parents already took thet name, try KittyMan

Ino: ...no comment:)

Naruto: I like ramen too :)

Orochimaru: YOu did Mj's Surgery? Ew...was it like rubberry? EW!and, for Gaara,

my unnamed friend, CoughJOYASATARUcough, asks if you could be her friend. She wont stalk you...i don't think...

Anywhoo, i only added -san to Temari-san's and Kankuro-san's named cuz

they're older that me. Orochimaru is too, but he's gross.

Sorry for the long letter,

Sai-des

**Trust me it's not as long as some I have gotten. I do have an ipod. And your friend isn't really un-named anymore. I don't share, they have there own.**

**Sasuke: I am very proud of my duck-butt hair.**

**Sakura: Ummm no.**

**Temari: Yes. VERY HEAVY!**

**Kankuro: I am not kitty man!!!**

**Ino:P**

**Naruto: Anyone who doesn't is weird!**

**Orochimaru Yup. And he did mine.**

**Gaara: Um sure. **

**Question 34:**

Hey, Gaara!

For you:

If Sasuke's fan girls and Sasuke's hate club (holds up 'I HATE SASGAY' flag) got in a fight, who would win?Just curious!;P

For Naruto:

Do you see Iruka as a fatherly figure?

For Lee:

My little cousin loves you!She even wrote a fic about you and her!

For Sasuke:

What do you have to say to all us Sasuke haters?;D

-munchiemouse

**Sasuke haters. Because I know some very strong people on that are on that side.**

**Naruto: Yup! He treats me to ramen!!!!!**

**Lee: Thats sweet. Tell her she is YOUTHFUL!**

**Sasuke: I have to say "Whatever." because I really don't care.**

**Question 35:**

I didn't get to finsh my questions.

Kankuro why do you hate kids?

Naruto will you go out with Hinata?

Temari do you think Kankuro looks gay with the make-up on his face?(Yes Kankuro I know it's not face paint.)

Lee how do you feel about getting beat up by Gaara?

Again for Gaara could you kill Itachi for me?Because He didn't belive that Shukaku could eat he's host personality if they went to sleep.

And finally Kankuro.YOU GOT YOUR BUTT BEAT BY YOUR LITTLE BROTHER ON

"CLASH OF THE NINJA:2".How do that I said that?

-Anime-Couples-Girl

Kankuro: I don't usually. Konohamaru just owed me money.

Naruto: Sure!

Temari: Yes I do. Haha Kankuro I said it!

Gaara" Sure. But not now. I'm busy/

Kankuro: I don't know.

**Question 36:**

Hi! Me again!

Sasuke: I hate you too. But you're cool and cute...But I hate you...Sorry I have split personalities.

Shino: You rock out loud! What would you do if you were forced to marry Sakura?

Sakura: You're awsome! You're one of my fav characters!

Kiba: You're cute.

Hey, would you consider reading a story by the name of Meet Fate and Destiny everyone, it's by some friends and their desperate for reveiws.

-FEAR ME- for my name is Jimmy

**Sasuke: Well that's kinda weird, don't you think?**

**Shino: Whatever. I really wouldn't care/**

**Sakura: Thanks! Now I must go hunt down Lee and kiss him.**

**Kiba: Thanks. I think...**

**Everyone: We will try to read it.**

**Question 37:**

Hey Gaara I am a big fan ot the show naruto.You're my favorite charactor.I'm a girl,but I'm not a fan girl My sis has a question for Zabuza. he asks: Zabuza did you make haku look and sound like a girl?

I have three or five questions.

Gaara do you ever think about killing your brother when he tells you

what to do?

-Anime-Couples-Girl

**Gaara: Yay. Now I'm taking you to the land of the dead so Zabuza can answer your question. Yo Zabuza.**

**Zabuza: Yo Gaara. I didn't make Haku dress that way. H did it on his own.**

**Gaara: Yes I do. But I cant. :(**

**Question 38:**

yay! I loved this! okay...questions...?

Shikamaru: Do you really have an IQ over (or around) 200? Cause if you do, then I'm -almost- as smart as you (YAY IQ OF 124!)Okay, okay...not even close, but whatever!

Chouji: 'eats last chip' BUAHAHAHA! 'runs away'

Kurenai: So...you act like a girly girl? or what? That was my question...I just put it into a weird question...

To Temari: I think I like ShikaXIno pairings more...but I still can like TemXShika pairings enough, but I prefer ShikaXIno.

and to Sasuke: Everyone hates you now because you betrayed Konoha for a gay pedophile 'nods' yeah, thats why. (MY SISTER AND COUSIN ARE FEUDING OVER YOU! NUU! ANOTHER SAKURA VS INO!)

To Gaar's-pandachan101: YOU ROCK! 'gives box of pocky'

:GIVES POCKY TO THE CHARACTERS:

Oh yeah! Can I have some of Temari's cookies next time she makes em? I STILL THINK YOU'RE COOL!

**You got her hyped up on pocky... you have no idea what you just did do you? And Temari's cookies are mine I tell you! MINE!**

**Shikamaru: Yes I do. Deal with it mortal!**

**Choji: EVIL!**

**Kurenai: Nope. I'm a tomboy mostly.**

**Temari: Well Shikamaru and I are dating so :P**

**Sasuke: I know that.**

**Question 39:**

what would you do if your sister AND SHIKAMARU had 4 children in secret and you didnt know then when you found out the oldest was 12 and wanted to kill daidara

for neji: would you consider marrying my best friend? shes not insane

for shino: would you consider marrying me? i am not insane... just punk i have red hair and black eyesdo you think your loved now?i love your teddy bear here! "gives you a hand stitched teddy bear!"

-ChiyomiUchihaAburame

**All: WE FEEL SO LOVED!**

**Gaara: I would be pretty mad. But I would get over it eventually.**

**Neji: No. I like Tenten.**

**Shino: Um no. Sorry.**

**All except Shino: OMG HE SAID SORRY!**

**Question 40:**

okay ive got questions! and yes i am a crazed fangirl so RUN PANDA RUN

CUZ HERE I COME!

naruto: can i have some ramen?

sakura:CAN U PLEEZE GO GET URSELF KILLED?

sasuke: did 'tachi ever rape u? 

hinata: JUST GET IT OVER WITH!

temari: will you be my best friend?

kankuru: if i wernt so obsessed with gaara, id think you were hot...

gaara: i wont ask the question will you marry me but i will say that you are the hottest guy i have ever seen and i luv you to pieces i would gladly kill for u and shikaku in fac that is wat my new fanfic (Child of Death, GaaraXOC) is about...

oh and one last thing

lee: DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO ATTACK GAARA! fangirls gather "HE DID WHAT?" CHARGE!

kay byeas...

-lovinbishonenboysanyaoi

**RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: NO! Ramen is my precious. My precious (think gollum from Lord of the rings)**

**Sakura: No! And don't you dare hurt Lee-kun.**

**Sasuke: No. Eww.**

**Hinata: H-huh?**

**Temari: Um sure I guess.**

**Kankuro: Another fangirl yes!**

**Gaara: still running**

**Lee: Don't hurt me!**

**Question 41:**

I FEEL SO HURT!! I know I went far. I just wanted to see what you'd

say... Here's a REAL question. It's QUESTIONS... Anyways, Gaara, does

Temari cook bad?

Temari: where do you get your hair done? I'm a little jealous..

Sakura: why don't you see that Sasuke doesn't care about you?

Ino: why do you rock so much? You are way cool!

Naruto: I know 'Believe It' is your catch phrase but don't you think people get tire of it?

Sasuke: Why are you an emo?

Lee: GET YOUR EYESBROWS WAXED!!

Neji: What do you think of Tenten and what do you think of the yaoi couples that include you?

Tenten: What do you think of Neji?

Kakashi: What does that book of your have in it?

Gai: YOU ARE TO AFFECTIONATE TOWARDS LEE! (Shivers at the thought)

Yondaime (does a reviving jutsu): If you were still alive, would you take care of Naruto, of abandon him?

Orochimaru: You're just creepy...

Yugao: Is purple your actually natural hair color?

That was long, yet worth reading and answering... Sorry for the misshap earlier. I'M SO SORRY!! Will you read my story, Riko the Miko? And yes, you're obsessed with her. You have little parts and kind of funny. So don't give up on me! See ya later!

-GeminiEyes

**Gaara: coughyescough**

**Temari: I do it myself.**

**Sakura: I like Lee now! Where did he go?**

**Ino: Thank you.**

**Naruto: No. I would keep using it anyway. .**

**Sasuke: It's Itachi's fault.**

**Lee: Never!**

**Neji: I like Tenten and yaoi is very annoying.**

**Tenten: I like Neji-kun.**

**Kakashi: You do not want to know.**

**Gai: I know.**

**Yondaime: I would care for Naruto.**

**Orochimaru: smiles evilly I know.**

**Yuago: Nope. It's actually... VIOLET!**

**Question 42:**

Konbanwa Gaara-san! Yes I am a fan... but not the insane ones! and i want to say that I think you're hot as hell and that Shakaku is just wierd... and if he has a problem with that, he can just bite me...I'm glad found this out the boredom of my sparetime! XD lol anyway i do have a

few questions...

Gaara-san

1. I'm not saying you're gay, but if you had to choose between Rock Lee(I LOVE HIM) and Naruto... who would you rather be paired up with?

2. Do you like Heavy Metal music? (I do...XD)

3. If I made you chocolate chip cookies (I'm a chocolate addict) would you eat them?

4. I know the gourd has sand in it, but how heavy is it and does your back ever hurt from the weight?

5. Would you be my friend?

Naruto-san

1. you're annoying... but i would DIE to have an awesome friendship like yours... and like you, I to was mistreated as a kid cuz everyone thought i was a freak

2. I love ramen!

Kakashi-san

1. my boyfriend thinks you kick ass and that you're cool... i however don't care, but you are kinda hot w/o your mask on.. oh and why do you read that Icha Icha Paradise book? (pervert)

Kankuro-kun

1.you rock and you're hot... nuff said XD

Sasuke-teme

1...DIE

Gai-sensei

1. i love martial arts! I love taijutsu (can't spell sorry) and I would absolutly love to be your student with Lee-kun!!

2. please don't make me wear the spandex! I'll green and orange leg warmers, but please to my own youthful style and liking!

Lee-kun

1. when will you EVER forget about Sakura-san and MOVE ON IN YOUR LIFE!?!?

2. I LOVE YOU! Please don't take me for creepy... but you're youthful-ness has me so inspired! I want to be as spirited as you in everything I do!

3. Also... why DO you have such low alcohol tolerance? It's kinda funny actually...

4. I CHALLENGE YOU! I so wanna fight you! You're so strong, but just becuz I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak... I've been teach my self martial arts! So how about it! XD (starts punching the wall) I can't wait! XD

Shakaku

why the hell do you look so weird... I have high respect for Garra-san... but Shakaku... you'll kill me for this but... why do you have such an odd laughter (high pitched by the way) that makes you sound gay? (starts laughing) sorry... XD

Gaara-san! I'll ask you more questions later!

P.S. Okay, the dude who is saying he's Gaara, stop it imposter! This is

the Gaara-sama okay?! Leave him alone! . 

Yami no Baiken

**Gaara: I would pick "Or" hehe. I do like heavy metal. I don't know... maybe. My gourd ways one-hundred pounds. And lastly, sure. **

**Naruto: Cool!!!!!!!!! Another ramen lover!!**

**Kakashi: About the Ichi Ichi paradise, you do not want to know.**

**KAnkuro: Yay another fangirl!!!! I'm catching up to Sasuke now!**

**Sasuke: As if Kankuro.**

**Gai: Yay! Another youthful student! YOUTH! YOUTH!**

**Lee: I'm trying. But she's chasing me now. It's scary. I don't know why I have such low tolerance, I just do. IS THAT SO WRONG???? I would accept your challenge but I cant hit girls.**

**Shikaku: It's not my fault! Why do you people judge me?!? My laughter is cool:P**

**Question 43:**

NUU! DON'T CLOSE THE FIC! I GOT MORE QUESTIONS!

Okay, okay...breath 'inhale, exhale'

Kiba: Could you ever date a cat lover? What if she likes dogs too?

Sasuke: HEY SAS-UKE! My sister and cousin are now liking you! ' shimatta... anywho...why do people call you a brunette? I mean...your hair is BLACK(ish-blue) Oh yeah, and why does Sai look like you?

Hinata: Hm...What shampoo do you use?

Sakura: Same question as Hinata, except that I want to avoid it so mine doesn't go ugly 0.o

Jam- oh opps, I meant Kankuro: COOKIES! Do you like em?

Naruto: Why does Sai look like Sasuke so much?

Orochimaru: Oh yeah, I didn't ask you a question last time, why are you a pedo and why do you look like you're dead?

Deidara: Why do you look like a girl and um...why do you say Un/yeah after every sentance?

Tobi: Why do you talk in third person?

Gaara: I know you have insomnia, but do you sleep now that Shikaku is gone?

Team 10 (Ino/Shika/Chou): How did Asuma's death affect you?

Kurenai: Same question.

phhew...my cousins asking this!

Felix: To everyone: KAMI! WHY IS EVERYONE (of the guys) SO HAWT!.?

-The Most OOC Writer Around

**Kiba: Depends... how much does she like cats?**

**Sasuke: I don't know. I don't speak the language of fangirls. As for Sai, maybe we're related. shifty eyes**

**Hinata: S-suave. I-it;'s r-really g-good f-for y-your h-hair.**

**Sakura: I use Garnier Frutice just like Neji!**

**Kankuro: Nope, Gaara is the cookie obsessed one.**

**Naruto: I don't know. Is he gay like Sasuke too?**

**Orochimaru: This is what it looks like when you let Michalel Jackson do your surgery.**

**Deidera: I, like Neji, adore my feminine qualities. Oh and as for the Un part... I used to say OMG after every sentense, which do you prefer?**

**Tobi: Because Tobi is a good boy!**

**Gaara: It's hard... and he still sticks around a lot. So I cant.**

**Team 10: We got a new sensei. Not biggie.**

**Kurenai: I was devistated!**

**Everyone: We don't know!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Question 44:**

Hello Gaara I just have a few questions and comments.

First qestion is to you Gaara. When someone asked you what your favortie band was you said Greenday. Personaly I have nothing agaist you for it but I always thought someone like you would like more heavy metal. Do you like any heavy metal bands? What are they?

-Symbol of Insanity

**Well, I do listen to heavy metal but I cant think of any bands that I like off the top of my head. I do like heavy metal and it ROX!**

**Question 45:**

Okay, 1) WHY DO YOU WEAR BLACK IN THE DESERT?! 2) WHY DO YOU WEAR LONG

SLEVES IN THE DESERT!? 3) How can you deal with Baki all the time? 4) Will you marry me? 5) Have you realized how many fangirls you have? 6)Will Naruto EVER be hokage? 7) Is the Shukaku a pervert? I know he is so why am I asking that X3 8) Is Naruto your best friend? Okay I'm done...(I LUV U GARRA-SAMA! )

-Desrt Rose

**Ok rolls up sleeves lets start.**

**1.) I wera black because it makes me feel more gangstar yo!**

**2.) I do because it hide the sharpie that Temari used to color on me that STILL hasn't come off!**

**3.) I have to. If I didn't he would be long dead.**

**4.) No.**

**5.) YES! They come over to my house all the time wearing t-shirts that say I love Gaara on them.**

**6.) Doubt it.**

**7.) Yes Shikaku is a perv. Some times he sends me these images that... just... shudder**

**8.) He is the closest thing that I have to one.**

**_How is everyone? I'm sorry that I couldn't update but my computer wouldn't work. Please review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again._** Bye!


	10. Ninth page of questions

Hey. I'm sorry if this comes out late. The fing internet is not working very well. I swear my computer hates me. Here are your questions. Please review!

**Question 1:**

Hi Gaara-Kun!

ok here's my questions

1does your sand mix with the water when you take showers or do you take showers at all?

oh and my friend said you are gay so i have another question

if you had to be go out with Naruto-Kun,Lee-Kun,or Sasuke-Kun who would you go out with and you cant say none im sorry but i must know!

i am a fan girl but i will leave you alone if you wish i wont stalk you...EVER it be to weird and to hard!

-goth-punkchick

**I DO take showers and I don't know why my sand doesn't come out. It just stays in the gourd. Oh and about that next question... I AM NOT GAY SO YOUR FRIENDS IS WRONG!! **

**I would go with Naruto. But thats just sick. And thanks for not stalking me. I don't want to have to go undercover AGAIN!**

**Question 2:**

hello Gaara-san! me again! my computer was being retarded, so i had to find a way to ask you more questions! XD LOL (waves hello to gaara's-pandachan101)

Gaara:

have you ever tried taijutsu? (srry if my spelling is off)by the way, how r u?

Kankuro:

(waves hell) hi kankuro-kun! oh yea, have you ever tried pullin a prank on Gaara or Temari?

Lee:

YOUTH! XP hello Lee-kun! how are you?

Gai-sensei:

YOUTH! I ran ran at my local park for 4 hours straight! (i'm not joking, i seriously did!) see, I'm full of youth! I haven't done anything so crazy before!

Gaara:

DO you think i'm nuts for doing that? running four hours? 0o...LOL (srry i'm a little hyper XD)

Shukaku:

I'm sorry about wht i said you being weird, still still have an odd laugh, but if ya think about it, ur kinda cute for a demon (okay, there's something wrong w/ me now...) later... Oo... i think i need to run some more! OSU!!XD XD XD XD XD

Yami No Baiken

**Gaara: I do some taijutsu, you have to have some sort of muscle to carry my gourd around. I'm ok. Hehe how kind of you to ask (creeped out)**

**Kankuro: I did and I learned a valuable lesson that day: Never steal Temari's eyeliner and put it in Gaara's room, they went nuts!!!**

**Lee: eyes fill with tears you are so youthful!**

**Gai: You are clearly in the bloom of your youth!**

**Gaara: O.O Yes. **

**Shikaku: No troubles. Yes you are an odd little... human...**

**Gai & Lee: YOUTH!**

**Everyone else: Shut up!!!!!!**

**Question 3:**

Well...a moogle is a furry creature, kinda like a...erm...pikachu, except it's not yellow. It has a red round nose and bat wings. On top of its head it has red bouncy sphere. o Anyways, myquestion is directed to Sasuke:

Have you ever physically injured your fangirls?

-Chibified Moogle

**Um thank you. I was wondering... Ah never mind, Hey tomato obsessed-emo-boy get down here now!**

**Sasuke: Look who's talking.**

**Gaara: The emo right in front of me. . **

**Sasuke: Whatever. I have physically KILLED my fangirls but they keep coming back alive! They just wont die like normal people!**

**Question 4:**

Kay, I'm going to have quite a bit of questions.

For Sasuke and Orochimaru:

Are you two gay lovers? Because my sis was ranting on how Sasuke is a gay emo poster child who doesn't mind being molested by a snake as long as it gets him power and that Orochimaru was the snake doing the molesting. Oh, and after that she stabbed her Sasuke plushies repeatedly, but I don't think you want to know that.

For Naruto:

Something else I need to ask because of my sister's ranting. Is it true that you're more stronger, smarter, and cooler than Sasuke is, but you hide it with a mask of happiness and idiocy? She was saying that you were the smartest and coolest of the genin, but no one could see that because you were hiding it.

For Sakura:

For once, this isn't based on my sister's running mouth. Why do you like Sasuke so much? I know he's strong and cute, but he's got a stick up his ass through the entire series and he's always being mean to you. The only way you can win his heart is if you tie Itachi up to a chair and give Sasuke a gun.

For Itachi:

Why in the world did you kill off your family? And why keep Sasuke alive? I mean, turning him into an emo poster child isn't really going to benifit you in the long run.

For Kakashi:

Where do you buy your books, because I want to see what the big deal is? I mean, you're always reading it. Sis says it's an X-rated book, but a teacher wouldn't really be reading one of those around 12 to 13-year-olds, right?

For Iruka:

Why do you like Naruto so much? I mean, most of the village see him as the Kyuubi, right? What made you see him different? Also, is it true that you and Kakashi go at it like bunny rabbits? Cuz sis, once again, ranted that for another ten minutes.

For Kiba:

Do you have fleas?

For Temari:

Doesn't it get tiring carrying that bigass fan everywhere? It's big, and it's metal, that thing's got to weigh a ton!

For Kyuubi:

Are you a boy or a girl? Me and my sis got into an argument about that and we really need a tie-breaker.

For the demon thing inside Gaara that keeps him from sleeping:

First of all, what's your name? I never figured that out. Second of all, what are you exactly? I think you're a racoon, my sis says you're a ring-tailed lemur, my brother says you're a bear with a mutant gene giving you a long tail, my cousin says your a possum, and by BFF has no idea what the hell you are, but is constantly saying you've got a thing for the Kyuubi.Oh, and are YOU a boy or a girl?

For Konohamaru:

If you knew that the villagers insulted, beat, and basically tormented Naruto through his childhood, what would you do?

For Ino:

What in the world is up with the hair? I mean, that long chunk of hair that you let loose in front...it makes you look like that one fish on Finding Nemo. You know, the one with the light Dory thought was the light at the end of the tunnle. Hell if I know what that's called. I think it's something with Lantrn in it, but I dunno.

For Gaara:

If you were gay, who would you choose? Lee, Neji, Naruto, or Kankuro?

For Haku:

Is there any reason why you look like a girl? Not to mention DRESS like one? Is that some ploy to get Zabuza to fall for you or something?

For Shikamaru:

Have you ever seen a cloud of a sheep and an ax at the same time? If so, did you see the ax cutting of the sheep's head? I saw that on Simpsons once and I wondered if it could actually happen.

And, uh, I think that's it. This isn't too much? I hope it's not. Yeah, a lot of my questions are based on my sister's rants. I think she's posted here before. lovergal1227. I think she threatened Orochimaru.

-Naruto'sMask

**Sasuke: Um what gave you that idea? **

**Orochimaru: Maybe... wiggles eyebrows in a suggestive way.**

**Naruto: I am way stronger than Sasuke, BELIEVE IT! Trips over a lady bug**

**Sakura: I don't like Sasuke anymore. My heart belongs to Lee. Oh Lee-kun where are you?!**

**Itachi: It was the only way to get my fangirls away from me. But it didn't really work...**

**Kakashi: I get 'em directly from Jirayia! Yay porn!**

**Iruka: Naruto's past is like my own, no parents so I understand him. As for that gy comment: HE IS GOING OUT WITH ANKO!**

**Kiba: No scratched head ok maybe one. scratches again or two and again What gave you that idea?!**

**Temari: Yup, thats why I get Shika-kun to massage my back sometimes.**

**Kyuubi: Um, I'm a guy.**

"**Demon-thing": My name is Shikaku and your right, I am a raccoon. Yeah, and I'm a guy too.**

**Konohamaru: I'd admire him even more. Yay!**

**Ino: First off, that fish is called an angler fish. And I happen to like my hair.**

**Gaara: Not ANOTHER one. Naruto because he's my friend and everyone else... shiver... I mean Kankuro is my BROTHER!**

**Haku: It's a disguise so people don't know that I am really... BATMAN! Uh-oh my secret if out! I have to find a new cover... maybe a super-model this time...**

**Shikamaru: No. Thats a troublesome question.**

**Question 5:**

Ohayo everyone part of Naruto. (Yeah there so many nins so I'm not gonna start,gomen!)

Okay, this is my first time asking some questions in this program, so here are a couple of questions for some people.

Neji: My friends were wondering. Do you like Tenten more than a friend?

Tobi: How the hell did you get involved with Akatsuki, a s-rank nuke-nin organization?!

Tsunade:What was your reaction when you found out Jiraya was the author of the Icha Icha Paradise series?

Kankuro and Gaara:How are you taking the fact that your sister is going out with Nara Shikamaru?

That's pretty much it. Bye!

-Suani-Chan

**Well there is a first time for everything!**

**Neji: Yes. I do she helps me with my hair does hair flippy thingy**

**Tobi: You see, I was taking a walk and Zetsu offered me some weed...**

**Tsunade: I was disgusted and I wanted to rip his head off. .**

**Kankuro: I don't like that she's going with him there a match made it... HELL! **

**Gaara: Whatever, I just don't want her to start crying, it is VERY disturbing when Temari cries.**

**Question 6:**

Hiya! It's me again!! I was VERY hyper when I asked those questions. I was on a nesta high!

Anyway, this is for Hinata: do u think of Sakura as a freind?

Ino: What's ur favourite flower? I like the white rose.

Lee: why are u chasing after Sakura when she's so mean?

Sakura: Lighten up on the guy!

Sasuke: could you beat Orochimaru if you didn't have that curse mark?

Thanks!

-Remira-chan

**Hinata: Y-yes a-all o-of t-the g-girls s-stick t-together.**

**Ino: A white rose... interesting. I like the sun flower.**

**Lee: Save me! Sakura's out to get me. runs away**

**Sakura: 8comes in Where's Lee-kun? I thought I heard his voice.**

**SAsuke: Nobody can beat me because my hair looks like a ducks-ass.**

**Question 7:**

to my beloved shino-kun:

im a fangirl

not a crezy one

i love bugs\

whats your fav bug?

i like potato bugs theyre funny

i have 7 fighting fish 3 dogs 100 ants 10 potato bugs a cockroach a pet chocolate bar not anymore i ate it

any way shino would you marry me im 2 years younger than you and i have black hair picture sasuke with girl like features curvy, aisian eyes sorta like you really, and mid back layered hair black, hahe

i love you

to gaara and shukaku

your sorta emo

me to

ecsept the satan thing

to sasuke:

haha i look like a lady version of you and i act like youare u related to me somehow im 2 years younger than you in my fanfic im your younger sisi no you like sakura

to sakura

you and sasuke will get married i will see to thati wanna be your sis inlawso does my sis miidori

i love shino

why?

because...

miidori:because!why!

me:because i said so!

temari, so you like shikamaru

i named my oc daughter after you bur a lil diff shinamari is da name hi

i am a fan

shikamaru stop being a lazy ass and ask temari out dammit

daidara art thou a womaneth

itachi kiss daidara i dare you

-chiyomi uchiha aburame

**Shino: Oh joy I have a fangirl (sarcastic). My favorite bug is the spider. Yeah, there cool... I will not marry you. Sorry but...**

**Kiba: comes out of nowhere OMG SHINO SAID SORRY!**

**Shino: Shut up. Gaara your next.**

**Gaara: I am not emo. I just have emotional problems (Me: Idiot)**

**Sasuke: No. My family is dead runs of crying Doesn't anyone understand?!?**

**Sakyra: No. My heart belongs to Lee-kun. Have you seen him? He's been running from me.**

**Temari: So, you just noticed that. I really like the name though.**

**Shikamaru: I do. God! (Think Napoleon Dynamite.)**

**Deidera: No. I are noth a womanith. I am BATMAN!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: No your not! I am you girlish-freak!**

**Itachi: NEVA!!(I spelled that right) **

**Question 8:**

Hey Sand Siblings! I'm yet another female fan of yours Gaara...but don't worry I'm not a fangirl who will come running to your house in a I love Gaara shirt as you said the others do.Anyway here are my questions:

Gaara:

Can you sleep at all? There's a rumor going around that you can indeed sleep but just not for very long or not deeply or the demon will break free.

Is Temari the type of sister who is sweet and nurturing to you as her youngest sibling? Or is she the type that drives you nuts with her "girly habits"?

Is that face paint Kankuro has on or did Temari get him with the sharpie makers like she did with you?

-Colhan3000

**I cant sleep. Shikaku will take every opportunity to get out of me. Temari is very girly and it get on my nerves! She dragged Kankuro and I shopping with her once, and made us walk down the dreaded "Woman's health" isle. Kankuro wears face paint. I think he might be trying to look like a Mohawk Indian.**

**Question 9:**

To Gaara:

I have a plan to take over the world. It involves burnt toast, fangirls, one big ass piece of pie,and an atomic bomb. You in?

To Sasuke:

1. What would you do if someone killed your brother before you?

2. Do you really like pie? If so, what's your favorite kind?

-Blood.Engel.Yuzuki.

**Gaara: HELL YES! I am so in! **

**Sasuke: looks at Gaara weirdly Goth...**

**Gaara: So your emo.**

**Sasuke: Anyway, I do like pie. I like pumpkin pie. . Oh and if someone killed my brother I would just go up in my room get into feetle position and hug my red pillow. IT LOOKS LIKE A TOMATO I TELL YOU A TOMATO!**

**Gaara: We need one of the guys in white coats with the big-ass neddles in here RIGHT NOW!**

**Question 10:**

when are you going to answer my questions?

to sasuke: i think your a pompous ass-hole.

to sakura: if a fight between you and kyuubi happened who would win?

to kyuubi: (same question as sakura except place "kyuubi" with sakura.)(i think sakura would win because of inner sakura.)

to shuharku: did i spell your name, right? why do you like to kill and why are you sealed inside a tea pot(lol); before gaara was born?

to gaara: if u hate your dad so much just kill him! and if u had a gurlfriend would it be: hinata, sakura, ino, tenten, me, or shea!11

-Water Godess1

**I shall answer your questions... now!**

**Sasuke: Why thank you. (Sarcasm)**

**Sakura: Him. He's a demon for the love of (sorry I cant put in any religious stuff in here)**

**Kyuubi: Grr. I am Kyuubi and I will not win to a baribe girl!**

**Sakura: Oh no you didn't! snaps fingers**

**Shukaku: It's spelled S-H-I-K-A-K-U. The tea pot is the only thing that can hold a demon besides a human. **

**Gaara: You have no idea how much I want to. Oh and my girlfriend would be "or" LOL.**

**Question 11:**

i gots a question!

Gaara, do you ever get sugar highs?

-daara of the gesert

**You have absolutely no idea...**

**Question 12:**

Hey Gaara-sama(and Shukaku-dono), what's up! It's Tsuki again and this time round I have a few questions.

Shino-How do you get your hair to stick up like that? IT DEFIES GRAVITY!

Ino- Why are your eyes so freaking blue? I mean seriously?

Naruto-Can you share your ramen with me sometime? I want to be your friend!

Sakura- If you had an air-freshener, would it be cherry?

Temari- Do you have some sort of volumizing shampoo that lets your pigtails do the poof effect, or what?

Shikamaru-Can I go cloudwatching with you sometime?

Much love and pocky to you all,

-Tsukiko-chan

**Garaa's-pandachan101: I AM DEFYING GRAVITY! singing Defying Grevbity from Wicked**

**Shino: Now you've done it. **

**Ino: The power of makeup.**

**Naruto: Friend!**

**Sakura: yup!**

**Temari: One word: GEL. **

**Shikamaru: Uh sure. Just don't be troublesome.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: POCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: Great, just great.**

**Question 13:**

Hi,I'm the one and only Takari Mizy Sorato.

Sasuke,do you like Tennesee or Aurburn?

Sakura,Naruto is a comoplete Baka,isn't he?

Lee,YOUR A COMOPLETE IDOT,YOU AND GIA!

Naruto,if you went and fought a hersey's bar,the candy wound win.

Kakashi,do you like farting?

Zabuza,can I change your name to Farts-a-lot?Plz?

I WON'T TAKE NO FOR A AWNSER!

-Takari Mizy Sorato

**Sasuke: I have no clue, Auburn?**

**Sakura: Yes indeed. Runs off to find Lee**

**Lee: running from Sakura. Somewhere in Hawaii over a telephone Meanie.**

**Naruto: . . . RAMEN!**

**Kakashi: Err no. goes off reading his Ichi Ichi Paradise book**

**Zabuza: No. :P**

**Question 14:**

Hello umm im just to warn everything i type is real.

And i writing this NYC So,HA HA HA!IN YOUR FACE SHUKAKU UR STUCK INSUNA.And ill explain gaara somthings

First Lighting is associated with weather which is associated with

Suzano,God of wind and Chaos,Which intrestingly is Shukaku"s Boss, and owner.

So shukaku controls wind.

Secondly Shukakus true form is this.

Overly skinny,Sandy blonde hair with blue longs bangs,Blue tanuki(Racoon DOG) ears.Gold eyes.

Yep shukakus a big WEAK perv.and if he doesnt remeber me WTFI was ruining his life sincew he was born!.So i think he mat have anesia,BUt if Kyuubi doesnt remeber me the world will end.How can Big cousin Kyuubi not rememberme!

o shukaku:WHAT U HIT A GIRL ALL THE TIME BECUZ ME AND KYUUBI Tortured

u Tortured ur little cousin Gobi no Hokou(5 tailed dog)SHE hads to get therapy!

oh and to tsunade:do u consider ur self a feminest?

Shino:My agent(since i am a demon,I am perfect,So i get in touch with big ppl) want u star in Matrix 3

Neji:My agent offers u a contrart with Garnier fructice.

Sasuke:Why do u pretend ur EMO.IM EMO.UR NOT!POSEr.

OROCHIMARU: NO U ARE A MARILYN MAMSON CLONE!

naruto: ur good looking.

-NIBI NO NEKO(two tailed dog)

**Shikaku: Oh, what human are you stuck in? Life sucks here in the red-haired goth. And Gobi is now in a mental institution! Not therapy Gosh, your so far behind the times.**

**Tsunade: Cha! Girl power!**

**Shino: Right then.**

**Neji: hair flip Tell me more. You have engaged my interest.**

**Sasuke: I DO NOT THINK I'M EMO! Everyone else does.**

**Orochimaru: Cool.**

**Naruto: I have a fangirl!**

**Question 15:**

ME AGAIN! JUST ONE QUESTION THIS TIME, I PROMISE!!

OK if you could have any pet what would it be?

se only one question, ow my fingers hurt from typing all this time , do

your fingers hurt from typing all these answers... DAMN IT! Okokok 2

questions...

-mangagal1310

**My pet would be a ... Diamond back rattle snake. Aren't there ju st adorable?!?**

**Everyone: stares WTF!?!?!**

**Question 16:**

HI!! It's me again! Ok i have some...questions...

1)what's your favorite color?

2) when's your birthday?

3) IAM NOT A STALKER!

4) ..ok this is a comment..My friend LOVES you! she is obsessed! And she is probably reading this...crap...

5)would you ever get married?

Ok i am done... FOR NOW!( DA DA DDA)

p.s. YOU ROCK!

p.s.s ...0-o

P.s.s.s I LIKE LEPRECHAUNS!...do you?

-mangagal1310

**Ode to joy, you again. No, anyway here are the answers, My favorite colors are red and tan. NO BODY ELSE ASK THAT! My birthday is January 19. Yeah. Tell your friend that she is now one of my many fangirls. But Gaara's-pandachan101 know my height, weight and even my blood type! Now that's stalker. I don't like Leprechauns, they are scary! But not as scary as Elmo.**

**Question 17:**

Gaara, what is your strongest attack? AND I LOVE YOU! AND I ALWAYS WILL!

Oh yeah, Sasuke's name is really sasgay.

-wasabi12

**My strongest attack is sand burial. CHA! And yes he is Sasgay.**

**Question 18:**

Sweetness!...Yes I do find it strange that I have split personalities. But, we're okay now!

Orochimaru: You rock! Even if you are a rapist!

Kabuto: If you get a box a chocolate, don't eat it. My friend sent them...And I helped...

Itachi: (squee) Hiya! You rock out loud...And I'm not a fangirl...I just think you're awesome. Kill SasUKE for me. Please? Oh, and you seem like a kick as punk star to me. Don't know why though.

Deidara: Hiya girly man! You're awesome!

Sasori: Hot puppet man! You and Dei-chan make cute couple.

Kisame: Cute fish man! You rock!

Bye for now!

-FEAR ME- for my name is Jimmy

**Orochimaru: Who said I was a rapist?**

**Kabuto: Runs to the bathroom.**

**Orochimaru: I think he ate those chocolates.**

**Itachi: I will try to kill Sasgay. **

**Deidara: I am not a girl! But has anyone else noticed that, the Ino girl and I look a lot alike? Weird...**

**Sasori: Yay. **

**Kisame: I AM NOT A FISH MAN! My family was born in Atlantis.**

**Question 19:**

Oops sorry Kankuro but I told him.I also have a question for you.Why Sasori's puppets?Oh and I know that's make-up.

Gaara I hope you're ready for when I come.Oh and it's fangirl stuff.I just wanted to ask you.If you met my oc character how would you react?She's from Sand like you.She also has a demon.She like her hair up in a ponytail.She has on a black shirt and black skirtand those black sandles.She has beyakugon and Sharingon.She's not an uchiha or Hyuga.She has no parents.And she's almost blind.(not her fault it's Itachi's fault)Oh and she doesn't hane any friends.That's all.

Kiba at my place.At 2:00 pm.We will play "Naruto Clash of Ninja:2".

Naruto will you PLEASE go out with Hinata?

Sasuke I have you're favorite game with me.If you want it back act like a Tanuki for a week.

Temari I still think you are the coolest girl in the show!Any way.Have you ever try baking any Chocolate chip cookies for me please?I just love chocolate chip cookies.

Gaara I think can solve your "making food come to life problem."Do you look at a cook book?If you don't look at that.If that doesn't work then it's just Shukaku.Oh yeah Shukaku I was the one who stole your favorite foods. Hehehehe.

Hey Hinata I asked Naruto to go out with you.Sorry if you didn't want me to.

Kankuro you own me $20.I know because you were the one who trashed my ninja home!I'm not speaking to you until you pay me back.

Neji I so did kick your butt in "Naruto Clash of Ninjas:2".

Lee I'm serious if you can compare youself, Say You think you look like Gai, YOU have an unhealthy body. Lee if you don't belive me read a science book about your body.

Shukaku furbies aren't scary they're really weird in my opinion.

See Ya.;)

-Sand-Sibz-Gal

**Kankuro: why you little...**

**Gaara: Hides behind fort made of pillows with plunger in one hand and a cooking pot on his head. Oh don't you worry, I'm ready.**

**Kiba: I am SO gonna kick your butt!**

**Naruto: Sure, when I'm done my ramen. mountain of full ramen bowls behind hi.**

**Sasuke: What the are you talking about?**

**Temari: SasGAY! Watch your mouth! I'll try and make you some sometime.**

**Gaara: Whats a cook book? **

**Hinata: I-I d-don't m-mind a-at a-all.**

**Kankuro: What are you talking about?**

**Neji: Lets see you try.**

**Lee: over a phone, now in Beijing, China. But Gai sensei is youthful!**

**Shikaku: Um yeah they are, VERY scary!**

**Question 20:**

'Ello, Gaara-sama! (bows to your Kazekage-ness)Just a quick question from a fan(one that is NOT rabid, would NOT sqeeze you to death or sell your hair on eBay, etc., but still wuvs ya).

What would you prefer: being paired with a poorly made Mary-Sue OC or Sakura or Ino? Yeah, took out Hina-chan cause I know she's sane. (wink) Oh, and could you just tell Hinata and Neji I love them(UN-RABIDLY)?

--x-Taylor-x-

'**Ello. I would rather be paired with a poory made OC. Seriously, I REALLY don't like Sakura or Ino. :P Sure I'll tell them, when I feel like it.**

**Question 21:**

Hi, I was just wondering, how much do you love cookies? Do you like cookie dough better? Oh, and my brother wants to know how Neji puts his hair up on his own. Thanks.

-MentalDeath

**I REALLY like cookies. Their mine I tell you mine.**

**Temari: Great, now he's really lost it. **

**Gaara: My precious.**

**Neji: It's a gift.**

**Question 22:**

Hello! This is darkstar! Sister of lovergal1227 and Naruto'sMask, both who have asked you questions before. Now here's my round.

Lee:

I heard you stole Gaara's eyebrows, did you steal Zabuza's too?

Orochimaru:

Both me and lovergal are plotting your death and it's near compleation, I just though you'd want to know that.

Sasuke:

Is it true that the Sharingan evolved from the Byakugan of the Hyuuga house. If so, how did it go from lavender-ish to red.

For Shikamaru:

If your so lazy, why did you decide to become a ninja? That's not exactly a job for the lazy.

For Neji:

Has anyone ever asked you or anyone in your family if you were blind?

For Choji:

Share some chips please?

For Tsunade:

Where in the world did you get all that strength from and where can I get it? I have a certain boy I wanna punch to the wall myself.

For Sakura:

My sisters think you're an obsessed, idiotic, crule bitch, but I don't think so. I think you're the coolest, but you do need a teeny attitude adjustment when it comes to Naruto.

For Shino:

Why do you wear sunglasses? Something about your eyes you don't like?

For Kabuto:

Do tell, how long does it take for Orochimaru to put all that god damn make-up.

For Jiraiya:

Can I have a copy of your books? I'm willing to pay.

That's all for now. Hope you don't mind us three bombarding you with questions. Well, if you did mind being bombarded with questions, I suppose you wouldn't have made this, huh?

-darkstar1227

**Lee: over a phone, now in London. I did not. That would be youthful!**

**Orochimaru: You will never defeat me. I have an army of furbys!**

**Sasuke: I don't know, ask a genius like Shikamaru. But yes it did evolve from the byukken.**

**Shikamaru: I'm a strategist, my IQ is over 200.**

**Neji: I'm sure someone has, but not that I know of. Excuse me I have to go wash my hair.**

**Choji: Munch.**

**Tsunade: Through blood, sweat and tears... but mostly blood. .**

**Sakura: Lee-kun where are you?**

**Shino: They make me mysterious. I like mysterious**

**Kabuto : Lets's see... I have to knock on his door at four... and he comes out at six. That's about two hours to get ready.**

**Jiriya: It's adult content, I must warn you.**

**Question 23:**

Al riight...2 questions! 1. I have a friend named Katalyn, she has red hair,greenish eyes like you,and she likes you...she wants to know if you'll go out with her...lol

and 2. Does Tenten like Neji or Lee better?

-Fancy1600

**You know, looks aren't everything. But whatever... Tenten! Get over here!**

**Tenten: Yes. I like Neji-kun. Lee is somewhere in Brazil at this point, running from Sakura.**

**Question 24:**

Dear Kakashi-san,

i am doing this for a buddy. ok, this is what she asks...

Would you go out with an assassin?

From,

Sai-des

**Kakashi! Get your head out of that porno book and answer this question!**

**Kakashi: Yeah whatever. walks over It depends... walks away reading is book**

**Gaara: You didn't even give them an answer!**

**Kakashi: I know. . But I wouldn't date an assasin.**

**Gaara : exasperated. Thank you.**

**Question 25:**

hey gaara, if u had a chance 2 be the kazekage would u take the job ? ps. temari is awesome, can u tell her that 4 me please?

i'll talk 2 ya later

rock on gaara!

from chaoshyuuga1

**Duh, The job of Kazekage is a hard one, but it would be fun! I mean you get the spinney office chair. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Question 26:**

Yay! Geuss what everyone it's my B-day and to celebrate I have bribed Gaara's Panda-chan to let you all out of the dreaded closet so that I can treat you to a movie! What would you all like to see? Shukaku and Kuubi you may answer also seeing as you will get to see the movie too Majority vote wins.

Thanks Guys!

-Lian B.

Gaara: What did she bribe you with?

Gaara's-pandachan101- Pocky. .

Gaara: Well we voted but everyone had their own opinion. What ever you want.

Everyone: Happy birthday!


	11. Tenth page of questions

**Yo-what-is-up-my-homie-peeps? Sorry, anyway here are your questions. If you have any comments or questions please review them to me.**

**Question 1:**

SWEET!! HAPPY B-DAY! LOL

ok i have questions for loads of ppl

Neji:

ARE U EMO!?! and would u go out with hinata if u had a chance?

Hinata: omg hihi!! and y do u stutter? u shouldn't!! its shows shyness!!

Ino: y do u like Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: wat time do u watch clouds? and y are u a fag?\

Sasuke: have u thought of ways 2 kill itachi?

Itachi: Can i borrow Kisame for a few days? i need him for a special thing (making my friend kasumi scared XD)

Naruto: Y ARE U DENSE WITH HINATA!!

Kakashi: Would u date a girl thats way 2 nice and cares for only other ppls happiness?

Deidara: CAN I BORROW SASORI FOR MY FUTURE PUPPET SHOW!?!?

Rock Lee: y are u avoiding Sakura thats evilness

Temari: My friend is a super fan of u she just says hi lol

Kankuro: CAN U HELP ME WITH MY PUPPET SHOW?!?!!

Gaara: I have a song called "...to be loved" wanna listen?

-kakashi-vivi

**Neji: Um Sasuke is emo, not me. And HINATA-SAMA IS MY COUSIN!**

**Ino: Yes, but Temari and him are dating.**

**Shikamaru: Any time really, but not at noon... troublesome sun gets in my eyes...**

**Sasuke: I have thought of A LOT of ways, A lot of ways.**

**Itachi: Sure, I'll mail him too you.**

**Naruto: RAMEN!**

**Kakashi: I don't know... Now where is my Ichi Ichi paradise book?**

**Deidera: Sure, I guess.**

**Rock Lee: In Rome, over a phone. Sakura is trying to hunt me down!**

**Temari: Tell her I said hi back.**

**Kankuro: Sure, whatever.**

**Gaara: No. I want cookies!**

**Question 2:**

hinata

hypothetical situation

you find a tranquilizer gun, complete with tranquializer, and you see naruto training on a lake, without his shirt.

what ever do you do?

sends package addresed to hyuga mansion

also, read "her turn".

neji

mind telling me what she says when she wakes up?

hoodie-chan(read strength of brothers, or here's a hint. it's garra) nickname supprises you, huh?

fuzzy(naruto)

almost as much as garra's?

furrball(hides) shikamaru made me do it!

if you had to, which konoha girl(temari to) would you f()ck?

yondomaine

if you tell me who's naruto's mom is, i'll have the shinmangi give you ramen for eternity.

kouga

wait, you ain't in this anime!

ah, who cares. screw you ya worthless man-ho!

temari

who do you hate more, sasuke, orochimaru, or me?(refer to my first questions if you forgot)

-keinove

**Hinata: W-well, I WOULD SHOT HIM AND NARUTO-KUN WILL BE MINE FOREVER! Reads, faints**

**Neji: I'll let you know.**

**Gaara: WTF??!?!?**

**Naruto: Agreed! What the fu-**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Fudge, Naruto, fudge!**

**Naruto: Fine, what the fudge?!?!**

**Yonodaime: NEVER! BWAHAHAHAHA**

**Kouga: I resent that. **

**Question 3:**

Yo!

I came here to ask some questions. :D

Shikamaru - When you sleep, who is the first GIRL that appears in your dreams?

Naruto - Would you rather kill Sasuke or watch Sasuke get killed by someone else:P

Gaara - Who's closest to you besides your siblings?

Okay, that's all for now! Ja ne:D

-33 Days

**Shikamaru: Temari, duh, she's my girl friend.**

**Naruto: I'd rather kill him myself.**

**Gaara: I don't know, Naruto?**

**Question 4:**

To Gaara:

1) Why do people put strawberry in Neopolitan ice cream when most people just buy it for the vanilla and the chocolate?

2) On that note, do you have ice cream in Suna?

3) Why doesn't Itachi just kill Sasuke already? Seriously.

4) In a fight between me and my friend CrystalKitsune, who do you think would win?

5) Is it just me or are chain letters annoying?

To Naruto:

1) Do you like orange sherbert ice cream?

2) Do you even like the colour orange?

...These are the questions that keep me up at night...

.Blood.Engel.Yuzuki.

**Gaara: I don't know, maybe because I make them! Bwahahahaha! Ahem, yes we have ice-cream in Suna, but it is damn expensive. Maybe Itachi is secretly in love with Sasuke! But there brothers... never-mind. I think... tie! Hehe. Chainletters are VERY annoying. But have you ever gotten the chain letters of fangirls? shudder**

**Naruto: Um... ramen!!!!!!!!!! I like orange, but not the ice-cream. **

**Gaara's-pandahcna101: You... you... you butt head!**

**Gaara: Lamo.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: I love you Gaara!**

**Gaara: Wtf runs away**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Gets 'em every time. **

**Question 5:**

Uh...blink I just forgot what I wanted to say...this song is rotting my brain...

Okay! I remember! ahem

For one, Gaara-kun (You're younger then me...deal with it) Im a fangirl, yes I am. I think you are the best thing since...well I don't know, but something really awesome. I don't think I'm a rabid

fangirl...well I'm not until someone says Sasuke is better than you... I'm not insane, seriously... cough

Anyways, questions and such:

Sasuke: I can't freaken stand you, you brooding, emo, incest-loving bastard! I hope you spontaneously combust and then your brother comes back to have his way with your remains! Are you gay? Oh, and in the final round of the Chunnin exams your outfit looks like a blue rubber XD

Sakura: Die. Seriously, just die. I hate you. Do you have effin ADHD?

Naruto: You're so adorable!! . You rock my socks, you're definitely going to become the next Hokage! But if you say "Believe it!"one more effin time I will personally rip out your voice box Do /you/ have ADHD?

Shino: Why would you care about spiders? I mean they're arachnids, not insects. They're not the same, so why care?

Hinata: I wuv you! You're absolutely adorable, Naruto should open up his eyes and go out with you. Uh...do you know how to do the chicken dance?

Kiba: Gah! I wuv you too!! (and Akamaru as well ) Do you go into heat?

Kankuro: Why is it that you play with dolls? I mean, come on. Are you gay? I admit you're hott, but it doesn't change the fact that you could be gay. OMG! I just remembered this picture I saw of you using your chakra strings (that's what I call the damn things, right or not, I don't care)

-dyingOFboredom

**Nice user name. But, I doubt that your not insane.**

**Sasuke: I am not gay!**

**Gaara: You are in denial!**

**Sasuke: Nuh uh!**

**Gaara: Yes you are. DEAL WITH IT!**

**Sakura: No I don't. :P**

**Naruto: Believe it I will be Hokage! Oh crap... gotta go bye!**

**Shino: Insects, arachnids same difference.**

**Hinata: U-uh y-yes I-I d-do know h-how.**

**Kiba: Who wants to know? shifty eyes**

**Kankuro: I'm not gay. And I do not play with dolls!**

**Gaara: Denial.**

**Kankuro: Arg!**

**Question 6:**

um, i have a quistion for gaaraspandachan101 gaara, saskue, and kiba. pandachan, are you catholic? because if so, you worship incest because according to you guys, there were only too people on earth to start with, and did you know eve was like adams daughter? gaara, is naruto

gay? because he seems like it ALOT. or like a bi. sasgay, why do you deny your gayness? we all know your useing revenge as a cover up so no one knows you wanna do your brother. kiba, if akumaru was a girl, would you do her? (if you didn't know, akumaru is kibas dog.)

-Skulldevil

**Gaara's-pandachan101: I don't have a religion. Really, I don't. **

**Gaara: I don't think so. He's trying to ask out Hinata right now but it looks like Tenten taught her how to play hard to get.**

**Sasuke: I am not Fing gay!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Sasgay! Watch your damn language!**

**KIba: Ewwww no!**

**Question 7:**

HEY!! More questions here! oh no...AAH!

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! I HAVE TAKEN OVER SAI-DES'S ACCOUNT!! I WILL ASK

KAKASHI MORE QUESTIONS BECAUSE HE REJECTED MEE!

1.why don't you like assassins?

2.what if the assassin came from moon country, then would you date her?

From,

Desperate Friend of Sai-des

AHH! NOO!! SAI-DES!! AHH!!

Sai-des: OUT! OUT!

Damn...She's been like that since i asked the question...that means...SHE'S A FANGIRL! OMG!!OMG! Don't worry Kakashi-sensei...I'll keep her away from you :):)

From, Sai-des

**Kakashi: Thank you. Thank you. I don't like cheat on people. Thats right folks! I am dating Anko! So, that question is irrelevant. **

**Question 8:**

hee hee, one question. I know this is random, but my friend and I were wondering.

to Naruto and Chouji: If you two got into a ramen eating contest, who would win?

Thanks!!

-munchiemouse

**Choji: Me!**

**Naruto: Me!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Lets find out shall we? **

**A while later**

**Gaara's-pandahcna01: Well, it looks like Naruto beat Choji by two bowls. Bad luck Choji.**

**Choji: Waaaa! I lost! cries**

**Naruto: What do I win?!?!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Another bowl of ramen!**

**Naruto: falls over**

**Question 9:**

Ok. Questions..

To Tobi-sama

Are you really Obito?

To Deidara-sama

YOU ARE SO COOL! (even thoough you are evil.)

To Itachi-sama

Everytime I see, I just bust out laughing. I'm sorry but you look funny.. HAHAHA! JUST THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES ME LAUGH!

To Sasuke-TEME

coughEMOcough. I said NOTHING

To Naruto-sama

I really DON'T believe it..

To Kankuro-sama

Um yeah, do you use maybelline or L'Oreal? (I don't think L'Oreal is make-up...)

To Kakashi-senpai

What do you look like under that mask of yours because I saw some pictures of you with out the mask.

To Gaara-sama

CAN I BE WITH YOU IN WORLD DOMINATION?

That's all for now.

-GeminiEyes

**Tobi: No, Tobi is not Obito.**

**Deidera: Thank you 'un. I so rock.**

**Itachi: I will use my 72 hours of torture on you! Bwahahahaha!**

**Sasuke: Yes you did. You called me emo!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: Kill the non-believer!**

**Kankuro: L-oreal is a hair care company.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: And HOW do you know this.**

**Kankuro: Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies! .**

**Kakashi: You did what?!?!!?!?**

**Gaara: Sure. I'm making the blue-prints. **

**Question 10:**

to everyone:in these battles who would win

hinata vs. naruto

sakura vs. gaara

shikaku vs. kyuubi

shino vs. neji

lee vs. me!

tenten vs. brandon(my friend)

gregory(my little brother) vs. tobi

deidara vs. itachi

zetsu vs. chouji

leader vs. 4th hokage

sasuke vs. fangirls

kisame vs. orochimaru

kasumi vs. sasori

kakashi vs. hikaru(from angelic layer)

and...

tina (from dead or alive series)vs. tsunade

-Princess-Daisy0

**We voted and this is what we think:**

**1. Naruto (Sorry Hinata-chan)**

**2. Gaara (Gaara's-pandachan101 said so.)**

**3. Kyuubi (He had great skillz)**

**4.Neji (Ya for the suixty-some palm-thingy, yeah, you know what were talking about.)**

**5. You (Lee could never win against a fangirl.)**

**6. Tenten (girls rock, no offense to any guys)**

**7. Tobi! (He talks in thirsd person, well I think so I was never good at grammar)**

**8. Deidera (Let the girliest man prevail!)**

**9. Zetsu (YAY for the over grown Venus-fly-trap)**

**10. Hokage (Power to the old people!0**

**11. Fangirls (Hands down. Fangirls are gonna rule the world.)**

**12. Orochimaru (He's a pervy snake like rapist, why wouldn't he win?)**

**13. Tie! (There bold weird.)**

**14. Kakashi (He looks awesome without his mask.)**

**15. Tsunade (We had to say it or else she'd kill us.)**

**Gaara: I thought you were my loyal fangirl!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: I still am Gaara-kun! chases**

**Gaara: Runs for his dear life**

**Question 11:**

**Hey gaara...**

**Do you and Naruto become friends after the Chunin Exams**

**-Kaiina Alexandria Hiwatari**

**I guess you could call us. . . rivals and friends. Yeah that about right.**

**Naruto: Hey Gaara, wanna go to the park?**

**Gaara: Yeah! They turn into little kids and skip to the park.**

**Question 12:**

WHEN IS YOU BIRTHDAY?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? Ok Gaara we have to get something straight , now your sure it was Lee who stole you eye brows, cause the other day i was walking and saw

Lee.So i thought to my self, that youthful jerk he stole Gaara's eyebrows I'LL SHOW HIM...so i shaved his head. I AVENGED YOU GAARA! That is , if it was really him who stole youe eyebrows...cause if it wasnt...i have to be in court Wednesday...

-mangagal1310

I**t's January 19! Don't kill me!!!!!!**

**Fangirls: Happy almost-birthday Gaara-kun.**

**Gaara: Ah! Fangirls at twelve o'clock!**

**Shino: I'd say more around eleven thirty...**

**Gaara: You get the point! Yeah, it was him. No wonder Sakura is back to liking Sasuke and Lee has been hiding his face under a paper bag. It all makes sense now.**

**Shikamaru: Duh.**

**Gaara: So, commenting when your not wanted to is not troublesome eh?**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome...**

**Gaara! ARGGGGGGG!**

**Question 13:**

LOL!! this is so funny!! anyway...

Hola gaara (also hola to shikaku-sama (sp?)

MY friends think you're gay and you're an idiot who like barbie,please kill them NOW!

Yeah,so what do you think of the pairing sasusaku? and i mean sakura AFTER the 2-year timeskip!

O and heres a question 4 naruto:

ASK HINATA OUT NOW! OR I'LL RIP OUT YOU HAIR AND PUT IT IN YOUR RAMEN

AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!

Okay,fine it's more of a threat but who realy cares?

Oki-doki,one more question,Why do u have a pumpkin of your back filled with sand?

-Your Bubbly Nightmare

**I will... EVENTUALLY! I honestly think that Sasuke is too obsessed with killing Itachi to notice her. Sakura is now liking Sasuke again. Oh joy. But once Lee's hair grows back Sakura will be obsessed with him again.**

**Naruto: Don't hurt meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!**

**Gaara: It's a guard not a pumpkin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only use a pumpkin on Halloween. This year I decorated it as a ghost!**

**Question 14:**

hello its me again mwhahahaha! why does everyone hate sasuke and call him gay? he's cool! and why does everyone call sakura a fugly ? coz shes NOT!! honestly have you guys seen the japanese version of naruto? they ruined it by changing it 2 english! everyones voices SUK!! (in

english, the jaanese voices are way better.

anyway i think you were cute as a kid gaara-sama and if i were there, i'd give u a big hug for getting the ball back. oh and if you ran out chakra, would the sand automatically come up still to protect you?

ur voice is funny in english...it so doesn't suit you. no one eles voices suit them in english either. and i scream everytime naruto sez BELEIVE IT! naruto dont say beleive it ever again or i will kill you, with the thousand years of pain technique mwahahahahaha!

sakura i like your no sleeves dress better but you look good either way.

if i did the summoning technique, my summoned animal would be my dog. i like dogs. kiba, akamaru is so KAWAYII!! what do you do to make his fur silky soft?

gaara have you ever thought that yasha means demon ans maru means young man, so yashamaru is demon young man? hehe funny...

wait hey many are there? konahaMARU, orochiMARU, shikaMARU, akaMARU, ranMARU

Temari, ur COOL anko ur COOL and...i love you all! i have no unfavourite character. ur all in ur own way, awsoume!

Tayuya, ur cool u play the FLUTE LIKE ME!! what grade are you in flute?

is this reveiw long enuff so that it's annoying you yet?

if it sorry and u dont have to worry i ran out of questions (for now

mwahahahahahahah) a'hem

-quwira

**Not you!!!!! Ahhhhhhhh! I don't know why people call Sasuke gay. Maybe it's because he ignores girls and has an obsession with his brother. I know it's a killing obsession, but still. I don't have control of my sand, Shikaku does. Which means that my chakra amount has nothing to do with the sand. I fell like a scientist explaining this... Wait a second! Puts on glasses (No offense to anyone who wears glasses) and a scientist outfit Now I feel like a scientist.**

**Naruto: It's my catch phrase! Believe it! Reads further Ahhhh not that technique! Ahhhhh!**

**Sakura: Um... thanks I think. I wonder which one Sasuke prefers...**

**Kiba: Thanks! I use... shampoo! Yeah... I forgot what kind. Eh hehe.**

**Akamaru: Bark!!!!!!**

**Gaara: Yup. I know everything! Insert dramatic Latin opera music here**

**Temari: Thank you.**

**Tayuya: What am I doing here?!?!?**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: You live in my closet, remember?**

**Tayuya: Oh yeah. We don't have grades in flute. But I am really good.**

**Question 15:**

Hello Naruto cast! Here are my questions.

To Zabuza: If you and Kisame had a fight with your giant swords, who'd win? I think you because you're cooler then Kisame.

To Shikamaru: Who's more troublesome- Temari or Ino? And can I watch the clouds with you sometime? Oh, and you rock.

To Kakashi: Why don't you ever teach Sakura any jutsus?

To Gaara: Um, me and my friend made these licenses allowing us to hug you. So...can I? Oh, and you rock.

To Orochimaru: If you had to have sex with one of the Sound 5 (Kimimaro doesn't count because it's obvious you'd choose him) who would it be?

To Shizune: What do you do when you're not bugging Tsunade-sama to do paperwork?

To Hinata: Why don't you grow your hair? No offence, but the bits at the side make you look like a kitty.

That's all I got for now. See ya!

-Unlucky-amulet

**Question 16:**

hi its the gaara crazed fangirl lovinbishonenboysanyaoi again! with lotsa more questions!

Shino: i think u are so hotness without ur sunglasses so y were them?

naruto: come on share the ramen!

sasuke: hey hey hey i heard ur first kiss was wit 'tachi...-

Gaara's-pandachan101: here have some pocky just cuz im a nice person!

gaara: so...hows life in Gaaraâ€™s-pandachan101's closet? if you want you can come live under myy bed. i would put u in my closet but its so small that u and the gourd wont fit... anyways im gonna update my story titled "Child of Death" I hope u go read!

lee: i forgive u...i dont know about all the rabid fangirls though...

and last and least...

sakura: good job on picking lee overt sasuke that way my friend Pink Shinobi can have him and stop annoying the heck out of me...

okay byeas

-lovinbishonenboysanyaoi

**Orochimaru: Uh oh, it's her...**

**Tenten: She's back...**

**Shino: To prevent myself from getting fangirls. But that's not working apparently.**

**Naruto: Never!!!!**

**Sasuke: And you heard that where? Because I want to murder them!!!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: It's ok. She stopped hugging me all the time after the first week. But now she makes us stand still so she can draw us.**

**Lee: I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: Yay! But, Lee's head got shaved. I like Sasuke again!**

**Sasuke: Oh joy...**

**Question 17:**

**Me again. hands him cookie Does Jiraiya learned his pervertedness from someone or if it comes naturally?**

**Oh, and how does Tsunade stand up straight?**

**-MentalDeath**

**Gaara: actually don't know about Jiriya, heres a theory: He was walkiing by a bathhouse when a nakid girl came running out. He started drooling, a magical dragon attacked the village. He dies, came back and thern got hit by an SUV. Thats why he's pervy.**

**Sasuke: That explained nothing.**

**Gaara: Yes it did. Oh and about Tsunade, she has super human strength.**

**Question 18:**

WOoT! more questions from me! XD. Okay this time most of these are

questions I swear! oh yeah, and just for fun. Gives Gaara, Lee, and Naruto

a bag of pure sugar lolz.

Okay, questions for Lee, Naruto, and Gaara: Ever heard of Halo2 and have you played it? (love that game, 'specially wit all the blood and guts \spraying outta alien stomachs) If you ever did come out into the 'real world' of no ninja would any of you be my friend?

For Kankuro: Sorry dude, but me and my friends were talking and at first, my friend thought you looked like Batman with that hat on...but then I said that you looked you were trying to dress up as Catwoman; so are you?

For Kakashi: Have you ever thought of shaving your head in a 'flat top' style?

For Sakura: Need help trying to chase after Lee, 'cause I'll help ya if it means getting you two to hook up!

For Sasuke: Why are you still alive?

For Hinata: When will you ask Naruto out?

For Neji: Are you a hippie? 'Cause that long hair makes you look like a hippie.

For Gaara: What would you do if you were in an Anime Dating Game that Shukaku forced you play?

For Gaara's-pandachan101: Thank you for reading my questions! (again lol)

Yes, I am still a fan-girl of Gaara but not overly abssesed with him...and i'm a fan-girl of...lee...okay, bye-byez!

-? (Sorry, can't remember. I am dumb)

**Lee: Yosh! Of corse I would be your friend! I have heard of Halo2 but I haven't played it.**

**Naruto: I have heard of Halo2, but I haven't played it either. Just don't take my ramen.**

**Gaara: I like Halo2 It rocks!!!! Let's play sometime, I'll win though.**

**Temari: Duh, you are like the master of violence.**

**Gaara: Why thank you.**

**Kankuro: I AM NOT GENDER CONFUZZLED.**

**Sakura: I like Sasuke again. He is hawt.**

**Hinata: EVENTUALLY!!!**

**Neji: No. But it is now your destiny to die a slow and painful death now.**

**Gaara: I would kill everyone. .**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Your welcome. Oh and Neji, don't kill the reviewers.**

**Neji: Why not?**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: If you do I'll set your fangirls on you.**

**Neji: Uh oh.**

**Question 19:**

Hey there, first of all I just want to say this is a rocking idea and I loved it! It's so funny and the answers you give are even better!So just a coupe questions, if you're still doing this I'm not sure if

not let me know.

For Shino: I am your number 1 fangirl, not that you care but I'm going out on a limb here. Would it kill you to talk more though? You have got to be one of the best ninjas on the show! Come on now!! Oh and you look better with the sunglasses!

For Neji: Ever get gum in your hair before?

For Kankuro: Whenever I think of you the saying 'it's not a doll it's an action figure' comes to mind. I loved your battle with Shino by the way, the two of you were rocking I'm also one of your fangirls!

For Sasuke: Damn I wish you would DIE!

For Lee: Forget about Sakura and hook up with someone else like Tenten for example I seen her checking you out in episode 142!

For Tenten: Don't deny it!!

For Gaara: You were the cutest little kid ever! Still are!

Cheers everyone!

Winter-Rae xoxo

**Shino Maybe. Yeah, it would probably kill me (Explodes)**

**Neji: Yes. MANY times.**

**Kankuro: Awesome! I got another fangirl!**

**Sasuke: I know a lot of people who do. But screw you all.**

**Lee: But Sakura-chan is youthful!!!**

**Tenten: No I didn't?!?!?!**

**Gaara: Oh my. (Backs away)**

**Hi peoples! Don't be alarmed if your question didn't get answered. I wanted to update as soon as possible for you guys. Oh and has anyone else seen those people who have made ASK INO and ASK SHINO and ASK SAKURA? I don't like that they are stealing my idea. Does anyone think I'm overreacting? Anyway please review your questions!**


	12. Eleventh page of questions

Hello peoples! Thanks for my reviewers. I might close this story down because I am not as dedicated to it as I should be. But anyway here we go:

**Question 1**:

Hello Gaara-sama! I 'm not really a fangirl of your's I just like you. (my sister and her friend are rabid fangirls though) Um I have some questions for Sasuke.

1.) In the manga you said that you didn't kill Naruto because it'd be doing what Itachi wanted you to do, but then you said it was a whim, and then you said that on a whim you then wanted to kill him! Which is it?

2.) After the time skip you've become a complete jerk! Did you know that? I used to respect you, but nah ha nope! Not now mister!

3.) Did you realize in trying to get power to defeat Itachi that you've become exactly like him?!?!

4.) Why did you think that leaving would get you more power? I mean Itachi went and trained in Konoha and he's way more powerful then you!

5.) Did you know that after you kill Itachi that you'll probably waste away into nothing? If you live for revenge and nothing else you'll die after it's finshed- Proved in the Scarlet Letter when Chillingworth dies- and that if you die then you can't complete your second goal?- restore your clan?

Okay that's it for Sasuke... Now I have a question for Sai!

1.) Why do you wear a belly shirt?

2.) Why are you obsessed with men's privates?

3.) Are you gay?

4.) You said in the manga that you'd call a woman the opposite that name then she is.. you called Sakura a 'hag' does that mean you like her?

Okay now to Sakura! My personal fav. character!

1.) You do realize that when you said you loved Sasuke that he was only 12 right? That boys don't mature as fast as girls and that that might be why he calls it annoying?

2.) In fanfics people pair you up with just about everyone.. who besides Sasuke would you consider to be paired up with? Well nothing much really to ask my fav character except to comment and tell her to train up to bring Sasuke back all broken and bruised! I'd love to see her kick ass against him!

-lunabelle0

**Sasuke: To answer question number two I say "I am an ass. That's why." Wait. . . that came out wrong. . .**

**Gaara: You're a moron.**

**Sasuke: To answer your first question: I have a friend/enemy thing with Naruto. I don't think I've become like Itachi. . . have I?**

**Sai: Yes you have.**

**Sasuke: Shut up. I trained with Orochimaru because I thought I could get stronger with him. I will restore my clan! Believe it!**

**Naruto: Oh no you didn't! I know you didn't just steal my catch phrase!**

**Sai: My turn! I wear a belly-shirt because it's sexy!**

**Kakashi: On girls, not guys.**

**Sai: Whatever! Anyway I have no idea! I do not like Sakura. Ew. . .**

**Sakura: Do you wanna make something of it Sai?!?!**

**Sai: meep. . .**

**Sakura: I thought not. Anyway, I love Sasuke no matter what age we are. I wouldn't mind being paired up with. . . Lee. His har grew back! Cha!**

**Question 2:**

hiya!

gaara

1 u can kill sasugay without a problem coz ur sand will protect u from them!ur fangirls will protect u too oh do u like donuts?

2 have u ever thought of getting ur eyebrows back?

3 which anime is better?(u can't pick 'or' or naruto) Gakuen Alice or Fruits basket?

4 if u went to the beach can u control the sand there too?

Temari

1 r u older than shikamaru? coz my bro thinks ur older

2 who's the first one born between u and ur bros?

3 do u have a fanclub?

4 who cooks breakfest, lunch and dinner in ur home?

Kankuro

1 what's ur favourite doll?

2 how many dolls do u have?

3 why do u like them

4 which is better? Barbie or Polly?

Sasugay

U suck i hate u coz...er...u suck! oh who do u like better? Ino or Sakura?(no picking 'or' or other girls

Sakura

1 why do u like Sasugay?(not coz of his looks!and if the answer u gave me is not reasonable then i'll kill u painfully!hahahahahahah!)

2 did u know that the circle of ur dress kinda looks like a target?

Itachi

1 Why did u join akatsuki?

2 how come ur not the leader? is the leader stronger than u?

Naruto

1 do u eat anything besides ramen?

And this is a question for everybody!

WHY DO U GUYS WEAR THE SAME CLOTHES?!(what i mean was u guys wore the same clothing most of the time...why?i think u guys don't have any fashion sense)bye bye!!

from

I'm SuGaR HiGh QuEeN

**Gaara: I wont kill Sasgay. Sorry, I don't want to be attacked by fangirls. Even though my sand would protect me. I don't want my eyebrows back, it would make me look unbishieful.**

**Temari: Is that even a word?**

**Gaara: It is now! I can control any sand I choose.**

**Temari: Yup, I am older than Shika-kun. I am the oldest of use, then it's Kankuro and finally it's Gaara. I have a fanclub; I think everyone does. . . I cook because when Gaara cooks it usually comes to life and Kankuro always burns stuff.**

**Kankuro: THERE PUPPETS! My favorite is Karasu. I like him because he's the strongest. I DO NOT LIKE DOLLS!**

**Temari: Then whats this? (Holds up Barbie)**

**Kankuro: N-nothing!**

**Temari: Really? Hm. . .**

**Sasuke: If I must, Sakura.**

**Sakura: I knew you liked me better!**

**Sasuke: Not like I had a choice.**

**Sakura: I like Sasuke because he's strong and hot. The circle does not look like a target!**

**Itachi: Because they offered coffee and doughnuts. He just is the leader. We do not doubt Bob! For he is the leader!**

**Naruto: It tastes good. I LOVE RAMEN!!**

**Everyone: They are the only cloths we own! But we own multiple ones.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Weirdos. . .**

**Question 3:**

I have a question for kakashi or sasuke:

Have you used konoha electricity for your chidori?

-pokenaru

**Kakashi: Ummm no.**

**Sasuke: I tried. I died. Hey that rhymed!**

**Kakashi: then how are you here?**

**Sasuke: reincarnation my friend, reincarnation.**

**Kakashi: . . . **

**Question 4:**

I suppose I have a few things...

For Sasuke-- my name is misleading, I know, but listen. I think I know a way you can beat Itachi. I mean, sure, you'll probably never do it, but, hey. Just act really flamboyantly gay. It'll work like a charm!

For Gaara-- uhm... you're adorable. And, yes, I know you could kill me. I find that cute. Also, do you love Mister Bear? Heh. (If ya do... read my shamelessly advertised story Mister Bear!)

For Lee-- get better hair (yes, that includes your eyebrows-- thin is in, Lee-kun. Thin is in). That's all I need to say, because I like everything else about you.

For Neji-- I love your hair. Mine is similar to yours, so I have to ask... how do you keep it so great? I mean, honestly, it gets so damn hard... xD And yet yours is beautiful! Share your secrets, hun.

For Naruto-- uhm, want some ramen? -holds out a bowl-

-deadlyfangirl

**Sasuke: That's what they all say. . . you want me to act gay? Like Sai?**

**Sai: Hey!!!!**

**Gaara: Ummmm what is this "Love" of which you speak?**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: I LOVE you Gaara!**

**Gaara: I'm sorry I asked.**

**Lee: I don't think so. Last time. . . well. . . Sakura chased me. It was scary.**

**Neji: Use Garnier Frutice styling products. Works like a charm. (I AM NOT TRYING TO ADVERTISE HERE!)**

**Naruto: Yay! Thank you! Ramen!**

**Question 5:**

I like this story a lot. You had me laughing so hard that I got tearin my eyes. And my family thought thatI was insane(through colorful

commentary...)Anyway my question would be "Itachi, why does painting younails make you feel special?" and my second question is "What color are shino's eyes? Does he even have eyes?" and " Do you think that Lee has a hairy back too?" and the most important question "WHY WONT SASUKE JUST DIE?!". I'm looking foward to your answers.

-Fluffy Neko

I**tachi: Because not a lot of men paint their nails. At least until they copied me.**

**Shino: I have eyes. Their brown.**

**Gaara: I hope not (Shudder)**

**Everyone else besides Lee and Gai: (Shudder)**

**Gai: A hairy back is sexy and youthful**

**Lee: Yosh!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Ew. Gai, Lee go be "Youthful" somewhere else. Gaara, are you okay?**

**Gaara: (IN Fettle position) Ew. Ew. Ew.**

**Question 6:**

SQUEE! GAARA'S AWESOME!... coughcough sorry now that i got the fangirlisum outta my system i got questions.

for Kiba: whats with the red markings?

for Tenten: do you like Neji?

for Neji: can you get your head outta your ass? or do you need Naruto's help for that?

for Naruto: you WILL be the Hokage! wo0t!

for Gaara and Sasuke: will you two join my Emo Club? we meet on wendsdays.

for Gaara: can you please kill my two older brothers!!... PLEASE!

for everyone: my friend would like to know if you would all like some waffles.

-CheshireMax

**Kiba: It's a clan symbol.**

**Sasuke: An ugly one. . .**

**KIba: Shut up emo boy!**

**Tenten: Yes I do. NEJI I LOVE YOU!!!**

**Neji: Here we go again. Why do you all hate me!?**

**Naruto: You bet I will! Believe it!**

**Gaara: I am not emo. (Glare)**

**Sasuke: Suuuuuure your not.  
**

**Gaara: Odd kid. Anyway I would like to. But it could be a problem. Gaara's-pandachan101 wont let me kill people.**

**Everyone: WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Question 7:**

Okay...my questions:

To Kiba: My cousin is in love with you...seriously... whenever I say you're hot...she gets annoyed and hits me XD

To Kankuro: HIHI! I am still a fangirl of you! And...I don't think you're gay or gender-confused XD Also, who would win in a fight against Deidara and you?

That's all for now XD

- The Most OOC Writer around

**Kiba: Not another fangirl! Keep her away from me!**

**Kakashi: And your not even a bishie!**

**Kiba: Shove it old man!**

**Kakashi: I AM NOT OLD!!!!!**

**Kankuro: Moving on, thanks I guess. I would win. That one time when Deidera abducted Gaara didn't count. (Shifty eyes)**

**Question 8:**

Okay my here is my questions hehe

Gaara...could you please drag ur sexy a$$ over to my place l8ter?

Kakashi: could you PLEASE come read Icha Icha wit me?

-Shadow Willow

**Gaara: Should I be scared?**

**Kakashi: Yes Gaara, be VERY scared.**

**Gaara: In that case. (Hides under bed)**

**Kakashi: Sure I'll read it with you!**

**Question 9:**

Hi again Gaara-Danna.

I have some more questions.

1) Do you like coffe? 2) Why don't you use BAM to get the sharpie off your arm? 3) Would you ever fall in love and get married? 4) Can Temari cook? 5) What is you favorite holiday? 6) Do you like to play DDR? 7) What kind of gaming platform do you have? 8) Why won't you marry me!?!?!?!?

K I'm done. (Inner Self- FEEL MY WRATH PANDA BOY! Has a chainsaw)

Bye Gaara-Danna! -

-Desrt Rose

**Gaara: WHERE IS COFFEE?! Sense when do I have sharpie on my arm? I probably wouldn;t get married or fall in love. It's un-bishie-like.**

**Kakashi: Tell me about it.**

**Gaara: Temari can't cook, neither can any of us for that matter. My fave holiday is . . . Halloween! CANDY! I have an X-box. It's fun to smash aliens on Halo 2. I can't marry anyone.**

**Kakashi: It is against the code of the bishie!**

**Gaara: YUP!**

**Question 10:**

ok, I'm sorry but I forgot to ask the most RANDOM question ever Gaara-kun! um if you had the ability to raise the dead and control them, what would you do?... just asking, cuz I'd take over the world with them... XD (JOY!)

Oh and, Gaara, I want to know, if a fangirl came up to you and started singing and dancing to the Macaerna... comment? (LMAO sorry I had fruit loops for breakfast!) XD XD XD I scare people when I'm hyper XD

OI!! SAKURA!! You better give up on Lee-kun! HE'S MINE... I MEAN HE'S MY FRIEND!! ;

Lee-kun, how are you my youthful friend? XD I hope you're doing well! YOUTH!

Gai-sensei, I'm sorry for being disrespectful! I feel bad now! If I don't finish my studies by tonight, I'll do 100 push ups! (and I am a poorly push up challenged person!) YOUTH! YOUTH! YOUTH! XD OSU! XD XD XD (thumps up and teeth sparkle)

Gaara-kun... I think I've lost it... (starts listening to Disturbed and Godsmack) AH... sanity XP OKAY BYE!!

BROWNIES! XD

luv u ALL! (pshyco twitch)

Yami no Baiken

(srry i'll be more calm next time XP)

**Gaara: Well, I would storm all the cookie industries and steal all the cookies. Then I would destroy anyone who pairs me with Lee. The Macarena? Ummmm have my sand kill her.**

**Sakura: I will. But when his hair grows back I will love him once again!**

**Lee: I am youthfully fine!**

**Kakashi: But not in the head you aren't!**

**Lee: Be quiet!**

**Gai: It is ok! (Sun set background; tears yadda yadda yadda)**

**Gaara: I think you lost it ALONG time ago.**

**Question 11:**

I'm back. The crazy girl who made the important discovery that it was Gai who stole Zabuza's eyebrows.

Temari: I'm the oldest kid in my family too. Tell me, has either Gaara or Kankuro stole your undergarments (from the hamper) and stashed them under their bed? That's what my six year old brother does.

Kankuro: What's up with the hat? I mean, seriously, you look like a puppet wielding Batman or something. The kabuki face paint isn't that bad. Why does everyone call it makeup?

Sasuke: What would you do if I tied you to my computer chair and forced you to look at lemony fanart of you and Itachi? (You can't say that you would close your eyes because I would force them open)

Naruto: (Grabs Naruto and Hinata and shoves them in a closet and locks the door with twelve locks for the same key.) Ha! How do ya like me now?

Hinata: (Same thing as Naruto)

Neji: Hey! There's a sale on lavender scented hair products at Great Clips!

TenTen: You should go with Neji and make sure he doesn't hurt himself.

Gaara: Remember my crazy friend who is one of your crazy fangirls? She's here. Charlotte: Hi Panda-kun!

Akamaru: Aw! You are the cutest little puppy in the world! Yes you are! Yes you are!

Ino: You have the hots for Chouji, I know it. You're just in denial.

Chouji: How do you feel now that you know Ino has the hots for you? No matter what she says, it's true.

I have run out of things to say (for now). Ja ne! â™¥

-psychicchipmunk

**Temari: Yes, Kankuro has. He is such a perv.**

**Kankuro: It was only once!**

**Temari: shut up and answer your question!**

**Kankuro: I like my hat. :P and I do NOT look like Batman!**

**Sasuke: I would scream. . . LOUDLY.**

**Naruto: I don't like you at all!!**

**Hinata: Ummm (whispering) T-thank y-you!**

**Neji: Cool! Gaara's-pandachan101, can we go get some!?**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: (Sigh) Sure, whatever.**

**Tenten: Okay, just to make sure. (Whispering) but maybe I can get some pictures to sell on the internet!**

**Gaara: Not another one!!! Get away from me!**

**Akamaru: Bark!**

**Ino: I do not! Suck it up!**

**Choji: She says (Munch) she doesn't. But I really don't care either way.**

**Question 12:**

hey gaara... i have some more questions

to tenten: whats ur favorite weapon

to neji: dude u really look like a girl

to lee: whats up with that green spandex thing

to hinata: U ROCK

to sasuke: do us some good and die

to temari: how heavy is that fan

to gaara: who would win.. sasuke's fangirls or your fangirls

to kankuro: name ur favorite puppet

to shikamaru: why are u so lazy

to sakura: ur cool but lose sasuke

to ino: why are u a sasuke fangirl

to shino: whats with the big over coat

to kyuubi: u just plain rock,kitsune 4ever!

thank u 4 ur time gaara

from chaoshyuuga1

**Gaara: Oh joy MORE questions.**

**Tenten: It's gotta be a kunai.**

**Neji: I do not!**

**Tenten: You kinda do Neji, no offense.**

**Neji: Be quiet Tenten.**

**Lee: SPANDEX IS YOUTHFUL! I really like it and it's comfortable.**

**Hinata: T-thank y-you.**

**Sasuke: Why does everyone want me dead?**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Hello captain-clueless.**

**Sasuke: Be quiet.**

**Kankuro: Karasu. He's my best!**

**Shikamaru: Because everything is so troublesome!**

**Sakura: No! Not my Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Finally! Somebody doesn't want me dead!**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Does this mean you like me?!**

**Sasuke: I take that back.**

**Ino: Because Sasuke is hot. And strong.**

**Shino: It's to hide my fabulous model-like body!**

**Kyuubi: Thank you kit.**

**Gaara: Don't mention it!**

**Question 13:**

Heyy, Gaara.

Okay.

I. MUST. KNOW.

You've seen those shonen ai pairings with you and Naruto, right? Do you feel flattered, or just disturbed? o.O

Have a good day!

-? (SORRY!)

**Gaara: It's gotta be disturbed. I mean seriously; NARUTO?!?!?! (Mutters) Crazy writers.**

**Question 14:**

Oh! i have a question for you Gaara-sama!

many actually... anyway...

first: What's your favorite type of music out of; Rock, Hip Hop, Rap,

Pop, Country, Metal, or Punk?

second: Are you really a crazy murderous weird-o? I personally don't think you are but all the rest of my friends (both Naruto fans and Non-Naruto fans) say you act and look the part. they say I'm insane, but then again I'm also called a freak and don't see much difference.

Thank you for your time,

Wuv, lil'Jin!

-lil'Jin

**Gaara: I like Rock. Because that is what Linchon Park is! Yeah!**

**Sasuke: He listens to Linchon Park all the time. I'm sick of it.**

**Gaara: Be quiet emo-kid!**

**Sasuke: One; I'm odler than you and two; I AM NOT EMO!!!**

**Gaara: Yeah, whatever. . . I am kind of a murderous weirdo. Yup, that's right: I'll admit it!**

**Question 15:**

dude i have a few questions to ask

1# to chouji- how big of an eater are you? I bet i could beat you in a food eating contest! my friends said that i could be able to beat you easily. so what do you say? how bout it? If you're wondering I'm a girl.

2# to naruto- dude you give good advise right? What would you do if you liked someone but they've been you rival since like forever. By the way ask hinata O-U-T she will say yes!(after she faints)LOL

3# to hinata- stop stutering when you talk it's driving me insane! every time you stuter i will hit you. can you do me a favor kick neji's butt for me ok..ok

4# to neji- Get a hair cut you look like a girl! if you don't i'll come over there and cut it for ya!

5# to shukaku/gaara- shukaku-sama why won't you let gaara sleep?if you let him sleep he'll be more powerful and you will too.

Gaara what do you think of temari and shikamaru going out? i thought i saw them in the park kissing.

6# to ino-pig- you let your friend ship with sakura stop because of some gay guy. god! my friend likes my best friend and were still friends!

7# to sasuke- you look like a with that hair style.LOL why did you run away to a michle jackson wannabe?

8# to tsunade- YOU ARE THE BEST! i wanna be strong like you! what do you eat that makes you so healthy?

9# to itachi- is s-ranked criminals the highest rank or is there more? By the way i'm a big fan of yours! don't worry.. i not a crazed up fangirl.i hate fangirls they are so annoying. tell kisame i had sushi for supper.Mwahahaha (cough cough)

10# to shino- lose the sunglasses and you could become a pimp man! you look better with out them. what is your favorite bug? mines the black widow spider. i can never hold a guy for more than 4 days.

All the fangirls in the world must die by my hands!MWAHAHAHA!

a question for the guys- what do you think of a girl that love to eat, likes kids and animals.And LOVES to fight,killing and blood?

BYE!

-sadistic-saora

**Choji: VERY big eater. You couldn't beat me.**

**Naruto: Um. . . . rivalry doesn't mean you can't have emotions so. . . Go for it! Just try to down the amount of rivalry into a friendship, it would make it MUCH easier.**

**Ino: I knew you were gay!**

**Naruto: Am not! Hey Hinata!**

**Hinata: Yes N-Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: Wanna get some ramen with me?**

**Hinata: Yes Naruto-kun. Oh, and I'll kick Neji's but for sure (Evil smile that makes Gaara's smile look sugar coated)**

**Naruto: meep. . .**

**Neji: NO!!! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FEMININE HAIR! I JUST GOT HAIR CARE PRODUCTS FOR IT!**

**Shukaku: I don't FEEL like it.**

**Gaara: I really don't care. As long as nothing like THAT happens, I'm ok.**

**Ino: Well, I know Sasuke is gay. But seriously I don't know if forehead girl and I could ever be friends again.**

**Sakura: Grrrr Ino-pig!**

**Sasuke: I had to get stronger!!!!!!**

**Kakashi: How many times arr you going to say that?**

**Sasuke: As many times as it takes to get it into these peoples brains.**

**Tsunade: Ummm eggs, sake, protein shakes, stuff like that.**

**Itachi: It's the highest rank.**

**Sasuke: Then you don't deserve it. You still play with My Little Ponies (AN: WHICH I DON'T OWN!)**

**Itachi: Hush foolish little brother! We don't want the fangirls after us!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: She said that she wasn't a fangirl.**

**Itachi: Oh. . .**

**Shino: No, I don't want to. My favorite bug is now the wolf spider. They are so cool!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Then come into the bacement. We have houndreds!**

**Shino: Yay!**

**Naruto: Thank you. Now, my fellow bishie, Kakashi, we must finish our prayer.**

**Kakashi: . . . "and deliver us from fangirls." (I did not make that up people!**

**Question 16:**

Here's a question for Gaara:

Hey! I'm going to ask a stupid question, but is your hair natural? And is Shukaku some kind of sick perv or what? I know he loves blood(I do too! Blood is like, awesome!), but still and I totally know how you feel of not being loved... its really lonely, i hate it and i just wanted to

say, plz dont die you have another purpose to live other than killing...

-GaaraX103

**Gaara: My hair is one-hundred percent Natural. Yes, Shukaku is a perv.**

**Shukaku: AM NOT!**

**Gaara: Yeah, _RIIIIIIIIGHT_. I'm not going to die (If my fan girls have anything tot say about it.)**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: As long as he's a bishie Gaara is not gonna die.**

**Fangirls: LONG LIVE THE BISHIES!!!!!!!!!**

**Question 17:**

GAARA-KUN! I LOVE YOU! muhaha i'm one of those seriously obsessed chicks!! mmkay anyway my questions are for,

Gaara- you need to be more friendly. I know your past was like BS but cheer up! oh and kill Sasgay! jeez he's so emo!! AND FINISH KILLING LEE!! damn him for stealing your eyebrows...oh yeah and you are like so fricking hott as Kazekage!! XD

Sasuke- STOP BEING EMO YOU BUTTHOLE!! And stop being such a meanie to Sakura...she just wants to be with you dummy.

Naruto-kun YAY!! you beat Neji in the Chunnin Exam! I HATE Neji all that fate and destiny stuff is a load of bull.

Shikashake!!(Shikamaru)- ASK TEMARI OUT YOU LAZY BUM!

Kankuro- STOP PLAYING WITH DOLLS YOU GIRLY MAN!

Gaara- 'nother question! you know there's mostly fics with you and Sakura together? i think you guys are so cute together! i know she's psycho and obsessed with Sasugay...but still.

Temari- if Shikashake doesn't ask you out do it for him! 'Cuz he needs to get off his lazy ass.

Shukaku- why wont you let my Gaara-kun sleep?! you so mean...but bad ass!! (lol)

Kakashi- stop reading that book you pervo!

Shino- take off the sunglasses you tardo

-gaarasbabii

**Gaara: Well, at least she's honest.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Meh, she's still obsessive. Whoops! Sorry, Gaara answer the question!**

**Gaara: I can't cheer up. Being angry and slightly emo was what made me a bishie.**

**Sasuke: But, being emo is what made me a bishie too!**

**Gaara: Yes. Being emo is a sure ticket to bishie-dom!**

**Naruto: Your welcome! Hey, do you have any ramen?**

**Shika: Ummm whats with the nickname?It's troublesome. And I did ask Temari out. We're dating now.**

**Kankuro: THEY ARE NOT DOLLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: I don't get your question. Are you asking how I feel about the pairing? Because if that's it then I REALLY don't like it. Seriously people: WHY DO THIS PAIRING?!?!**

**Temari: Well, sometimes I do have to ask him to go out. . . But sometimes he is a real gentlemen.**

**Shika: I am?**

**Temari: Yes you are so shut up.**

**Shukaku: Meh, I don't feel like it.**

**Kakashi: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shino: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Question 18:**

OMG!(rolling on floor laughing).That was funny.I loved it.Im not done reading this fanfic yet,but Keep up the great work.Oh and I have a question for Gaara-Sama

My fiend(and partner in crime)and I wanted to know why Kankuro wears that weird lookin kitty hat and make-up?Oh and what's your opinion on the shadow village?Well ja ne...for now

-kage-youkai girl

**Gaara: Umm thanks.**

**Kankuro: It makes me feel SPECIAL!**

**Gaara: Yeah, special ed (NO OFFENSE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO HATE ME BECAUSE OF THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT TRYING TO OFFEND SPECIAL ED PEOPLE!!)**

**Kankuro: Shut up.**

**Gaara: Why?**

**Kankuro: Oh, not this again.**

**Gaara: Why?**

**Kankuro: SHUT UP GAARA!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: . . . Why?**

**Question 19:**

hi,

ok , my friend is NOT a fangirl, she is just...has an unhealthy love obsession with you...apparently to her there is a difference...yeah i am on the phone with her right now and ( yeah yeah , i'll say hi to gaara for you now SHUT UP no one likes a backseat typer)yeah she is telling me to tell you she is not a fangirl (She really is )

1) have you ever seen kakashi without a mask

2)( this is from my friend kt) what is the weasel thing that comes out of temari's fan when she is fighting Schicamaru( spelled wrong)whats its name , i want to name my ferrit that ! (

P.s. is it a good thing that i was the only one who asked your favorite color?

- mangagal1310

**Gaara: Okay then. It's the same thing (In my opinion) Yeah, I've seen Kakashi without his mask.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: It's the reason why Kakashi is a bishie!**

**Kakashi: (Nods) Yes, I am in fact a bishie!**

**Temari: His name is Kamatari (No joke) and he's adorabible.**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, um, remind me why I like you?**

**Temari: Cuz I'm not as troublesome as other girls.**

**Shikamaru: true, true.**

**Question 20:**

o, me again. A few questions for a few people:

For Sasuke: You're the most pathetic excuse for a living being. Go find a gun and shoot yourself in the head with it, you Emo freak, and if that doesn't work, I'll shoot you myself.

For Sakura: God damn it girl, hurry up and hook up with Lee! You two make the cutest couple and he likes you ALOT!(sry for language)

For Lee: You, with Sakura, NOW! Why you wasting your time? MAke your move before it's too late, and DON'T RUN AWAY!

For Kakashi: Do you seriously love Iruka?

For Gaara: What's your favorite animal, other than a racoon?

For Shukaku: Ever heard of 'exercise'? You look a bit chubby and need to some loose weight, same thing with Choji. (hope I spelled his name right)

For Ino: Who do you like more, Choji or Shikamaru?

For Kankuro: Do have ANY fan-girls at all? It would seem that no one likes you; heck even CHOJI has fan-girls.

For Itachi: You're just like your brother, but my friend might kill me if I tell you to kill yourself, so, why do you paint your nails?

For Gaara's-pandachan101: You win! Gaara's all yours, but he's in my top 5 list, hehehe.

Oh and one more question for Gaara: Do you know what it means when someone, like me, holds up their index finger and moves it up and down while saying 'REDRUM'?

Okay, that's it...for now. Thankies!

NinjaGirl101

**Sasuke: I can't die, because then my fangirls would kill whoever killed me OR if I killed myself they would kill Naruto.**

**Naruto: What! Why?!**

**Sasuke: Because they hate you.**

**Sakura: When the time is right (Or when his hair grows back) I'll hook up with him.**

**Lee: I have to wait until my hair grows back. It all got chopped off :(**

**Kakashi: So what? Nothing wrong with it.**

**Gaara: Ummmm maybe a tiger. I dunno why, I just like them.**

**Shukaku: SHUT UP MORTAL!!!!!!!**

**Kyuubi: She's right you know.**

**Shukaku: You be quiet Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi: No. :)**

**Ino: I like Choji more, I guess. But only because Shika-kun is going out with Temari.**

**Kankuro: I DO! A lot of people have said they are fans of mine!**

**Sasuke: But not as many as I do.**

**Kankuro: Shut up!**

**Itachi: Well, you have already implied that you want me to kill myself so, your friend is going to kill you anyway. And wont we be glad.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: ITACHI! SHUT UP BEFORE I SICK MY GRANDMOM'S DOG ON YOU!**

**Itachi: No! Not her! Anyway, (Shudder) I paint my nails because it makes me feel special.**

**Gaara's-pandachan1201: Thats better. And thanks.**

**Gaara: I'm not yours!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: You are now (Glomps)**

**Gaara: Ahhh!!!! Get her off me! (Gaara's-pandachan101 lets go) Thats better. Well, it probably means that they need to go to a mental facility. :)**

**Itachi: NOOO! HE SMILED! THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

**Gaara: Shut up.**

**Question 21:**

hi ok before I ask some questions I got the weirdest thing to tel ya...well not that weird. but anywho im learning a little japanese right now and I have this book with all these words translating it from english to japanese and I looked up neji and in english it means screw. I thought that was real weird and thought u'd wanna know.ok to the questions!

GAARA:

1.cant u just kill ur fangirls if u dont like em?

LEE:

1.my sis loves u so much. Will u go out with her? shes youthful!:)

2whats with the spandex?

kankuro:

why kats?

GAARA(again):

im a character on naruto who am I?

i enjoy long walks along the beach, little boys, and licking...oh and now and then I like to get down and jiggy if ya know wat I mean! O-o

-??? (Damn memory is fading. Sorry!)

**Gaara: Lol nice!**

**Neji: Shut up Gaara!**

**Gaara: NEVER! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Neji: Grrrrr. You just HAD to tell them that, didn't you?!**

**Gaara: (Stops laughing) I can't kill fangirls, they're immortal.**

**Fangirls: THATS RIGHT! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gasara: Meep.**

**Lee: I don't know. I still want to ask out Sakura-chan. . .**

**Sakura: In your dreams Lee.**

**Lee:( But anyway, I like spandex. It's easy to fight in and comfortable!**

**Gai: He is right!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensei!**

**Gai: Lee! (Sunset background that defies the laws of physics.**

**Kankuro: I LIKE THIS OUTFIT AND EVERYONE OUT THERE H AS TO DEAL WITH IT!**

**Sai: Have you been PMSing?**

**Kankuro: Ewwww.**

**Sakura: SAI! (All girls proceed to murder Sai)**

**Gaara: You are OROCHIMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Orochimaru: Who said my name?**

**Gaara: Never mind gay-snake guy.**

**Orochimaru: Yeah, whatever.**

**Question 22:**

Oro-chan, you are a rapist!...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...I'm so sorry, I had tea...Anyway!

Sasuke: I've come to terms with my hate for you. I get to torture you later anyway. You aren't on my people to kill list anymore.

Gaara: HI! If you were forced into a room with me, what would you do to keep from loosing it...That doesn't involve killing me.

Kankuro: My friend insists it would be funny if you had a cat face... And also says you belong to The Village hidden in the Pie, not Sand. I don't know, he's crazy.

Temari: You kick ass! If you were to get into a giant fight with Kankuro, who would win, cause I think you would.

That's all I can think of...BYE!

-FEAR ME- for my name is Jimmy

**Orochimaru: AM NOT!**

**Sasuke: Uhh yes you are.**

**Orochimaru: Be quiet Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Nope. Not feeling it. I'm not going to die! (Does dance)**

**Sakura: O.O I did not need to see that.**

**Gaara: I would. . . . Talk to Shukaku. It works, sometimes.**

**Kankuro: Tell your friends to SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am not from the village hidden in the pie!**

**Temari: For once, he's right.**

**Kankuro: Thanks! Wait. . . Hey!**

**Temari: Poor naive brother.**

**Kankuro: You don't say that about Gaara!**

**Temari: Duh, he'll kill me. I'm to cool to die.**

**Kankuro: Yeah whatever.**

**Temari: I would win in a fight any day.**

**Kankuro: No you wouldn't. 9safe falls from the sky and squashes them)**

**Gaara: That's quite enough of that.**

**Question 23:**

Gaara-sama and Shukaku-dono,

I have a few more questions for you. I hope that no one will start singing this time around however. Well, here goes!

Kurenai- Who does your hair? Seriously, it's really pretty!

Shino-You freaking rock, so if I had an ant(which I did) and he died (Which he did!) could I have one of your kikai bugs to play with every once in a while?

Kiba-I love dogs and I was wondering if you'd wanna hang out some time.

Sasuke-Does Orochimaru sleep with a teddy, or what? Cuz he seems like the type.

Well, that's all for today.Oh, and I have pocky. Yay for pocky.

Much love and Pocky to all,

Tsukiko-chan (Uchiha Tsukiko)

**Kurenai: I do it myself. I was going to be a beautician but being a ninja pays more.**

**Shino: No. I think he would get hurt.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Shino, be nice.**

**Shino: Fine, whatever (Gives bug)**

**Kiba: Ummm sure I guess. If Gaara's-pandachan101 will let us.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: Sure I will.**

**Kiba: Yes!**

**Gaara: Why don't you let me go anywhere?**

**Gasara's-pandachan101: Because I wuv you too much!**

**Gaara: Never mind then. . .**

**Sasuke: Ummm (Whispering) it's a plushie snake.**

**Orochimaru: HE LIES!**

**Sasuke: No I don't (Holds up pictures)**

**Orochimaru: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: YAY POCKY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Question 24:**

Heyy Panda chan,

it's me again i just have a few more questions...

1) Gaara you are still my favourite character and i'm wondering...who would you pick , Nice lil ol' me. or . the girl who raped your plushie...?...

2) Temari how do you manage to be pretty and kick a? I know you like shikamaru... well everyone knows that...

3) Hey Kankuro, why do you play with dolls and wear make up?...

4) Kisame: YOU ROCK!

5) Daedra... YOU SUCK WHY DID YOU KILL GAARA YOU STUPID GENDER CONFUSED B!

-gaaras-girl-123

**Gaara: If I had to (Takes deep breath) You. But that's just because I had to.**

**Temari: Nice choice little brother.**

**Gaara: You're just saying that because they called you pretty and kick ass.**

**Temari: Pretty much. . . Yeah.**

**Kankuro: I DO NOT!**

**Sasuke: You need anger management.**

**Kankuro: Yeah, well you need therapy emo-boy!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!!**

**Kankuro and Sasuke: Meep, yes ma'am.**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: (Evil smirk)**

**Kisame: Thank you. I know I rock.**

**Deidera: I am not gender confused!!!!!!! I had to kill Gaara!!!!**

**Gaara: But I came back.**

**Deidera: exactly! So why are you mad at me!?!?!?!**

**Question 25:**

Hi, Garra, well...i was singing at my school talent show, and was wondering, do you write or sing, and is it okay to sing Eyes On Me from FF 8 on new years to you all?

-mist village cruxis angel

Ummm I don't sing. But I do write. It's a fun thing to do.

Gaara's-pandachan10!: We all here think it is a good thing for you to do. Go for it!!! I love singing a lot so I support your singing.

Question 26:

Hey Gaara. Yeah, so I have some questions for you... What do you like to do in your spare time? Can you sleep now that Shukaku is out of you? If you could go out with a girl, what would she be like?

Some questions for Saskue:

Why do you like tomatoes? And since when did you start likeing them? Also, would you rather go out with an OC girl or Sakura. (It better be Sakura Put fist in front of your face menacingly.)

Question for Temari:

Do you ever get annoyed with Gaara for always threatening to kill you?

Question for Naruto:

Will you teach me how to do some pranks? I need to prank one of my teachers...

-Lenne209

**Gaara: In my spare time I. . . Surf fanfiction, read some of Gaara's-pandachan101's books, listen to music and write my book. When Shukaku leaves I don't sleep. It's just a habit. (You try sleeping after not sleeping for all these years.) If I HAD to go out with a girl she should be. . . Her own person. I have no prefrences.**

**Sasuke: I dunno why I like tomatoes. I just do. I started liking them when I was really little. It would depend on the girl.**

**Sakura: Grrr Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Ummmmmmm buh bye now! (Runs away)**

**Naruto: sure, but be careful how you use them.**

**Iruka: Naruto, did YOU put this tack on my chair?!?**

**Naruto: Uhhh (Runs after Sasuke)**

**Question 27:**

Konichiwa Gaara-kun and Shukaku-sama! How are you both? 'ne way...

I have a favor to ask of Sakura...

STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM LEE-KUN!! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TRAIN WELL

LATELY CUZ I HAVE NO ONE TO SPAR WITH! you better watch your back! stay

away from Lee-kun...You never know when I'll come and get you (grins

psychotically... hee hee hee hee hee)

Lee-kun

How are you? I feel bad for you Lee-kun! Please come back! I made some

curry for you! You like it spicy right?

Gai-sensei

Why haven't you tried to help out with Lee-kun's "Haruno problem"?

That's not youthful, not helping your own student Gai-sensei! (I'm

saddened...) I thought you were better than Kakashi! HELP LEE!! (starts crying

youthful tears)

Gaara

Would you please be kind to all of us in the world, (and your friend, me) and just... KILL Sakura before I do? (twitches)sorry, my psycho mood is kicking in... by the way what would you do if your so called "best friend" calls you a lazy ass loser and says you can't do anything right and that you're stupid and doesn't talk to you for a year and a half? (that's why i'm a "kill the sakura" rampage) XD

Shino

have your bugs ever bitten you? (that was a dumb question O.o)

Kankuro

What type of music to you prefer, old school rock (Kiss, etc) or rap (i loath rap)

What kind of face paint is that? I like it you look cute and why won't take off your hat! I wanna see how your hair looks like! (the kitty ears are cute by the way)

Temari

How can you handle two little brothers? One that's obsessed with puppets, wears cat ears, and wears face paint and the other who is insomniac, demon possessed, AND a cookie fanatic? I admire your strength!!

Chouji

Chouji-kun! I think you're awesome! I don't think anyone has asked you a question yet!... anyway, I want to invite you over for thanksgiving! LOTS of homemade family recipes (I CAN'T SPELL XD) and my uncle makes the BEST turkey EVER! With both light and dark meat... and there's ham... and mash potatos... and usually three to four different stuffings...

You know what! I'mma invite everybody! Oi, Gaara-kun! My mother makes the BEST BEST BEST! Best cookies ever! And at least two the three different kinds! (wink)

Lee-kun! I'll make you curry!

Sakura, STAY AWAY FROM LEE! (I give your warning... XD evil laugh)

Bye every one!'

Yami No Baiken

**Gaara: I'm afraid I can't. I would get murdered by all the Sakura fan-boys (And girls). Personally I would kill them, but that's irrational. You should try and be friends again. It's not worth throwing away a friendship because your friend is being an ass. TRY to talk to them.**

**Naruto: WOW Gaara, you should take over for Dr. Phil!!!**

**Gaara: Ummmm no.**

**Shino: Sadly, yes. It was a giant tarantula (I have BIG issues with that species.)**

**Kankuro: I like, old school rock better. Yeah, definitely better. He paint is kabuki face paint, I like it a lot. But I will NOT take off my hat.**

**Temari: Why?**

**Kankuro: Ummmmm it's glued on.**

**Temari: Yeah, Riiiiiiiiight.**

**Kankuro: Hmph!**

**Temari: My ability to handle the boys comes from an ipod and a locked door. Yeah, I just ignore them.**

**Choji: I'd love to come, but Thanksgiving is over. (Here comes the sarcasm) Thanks Gaara's-pandachan101 for not letting us answer these questions along time ago!**

**Gaara's-pandachan101: I'm sorry, really. I was busy; REALLY busy.**

**Lee: YAY CURRY!**

**Tenten: (Eye twitch)**

**Question 28:**

have a few questions

for temari: isn't it hard 2 carry that fan all the time , like how heavy is that fan?

for shikamaru: when did u first start watching clouds?

for tenten: up 2 this point how many weapons have u mastered?

for lee: did u really steal gaara's eyebrows?

for naruto: if u could control an element what would it be?

for neji: whats ur favorite food?

for kakashi: why are y always late?

for shino: why do u always wear sunglasses?

for hinata: y dont u tell naruto u like him?

for kiba: the fur on the hood of ur jacket, whats it made of?

for tsunade: why do u have a pet pig?

and for u gaara: how heavy is ur gourd?

thank u 4 ur time gaara-sama

-chaoshyuuga1

**Temari: Yews it is. But I'm a kounoichi, I can handle it.**

**All Kounoichi's: HELL YEAH! KOUHOICHI POWER!**

**Naruto: H-hinata, did you j-just.**

**Hinata: Hell yes I did!**

**Naruto: (Faints)**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun!!!!**

**Shikamaru: When I was just a lad. . .**

**Temari: Ooooook then. (Backs away)**

**Tenten: It's hard to say. Ummmm I think around a thousand. HA! BEET THAT!**

**Lee: No I did not!!!!**

**Gaara: Lee, it's un-youthful to tell lies.**

**Lee: Right then. I did it!!!!!**

**Naruto: Um probably the element of. . . RAMEN!!!!! No, it's gotta be lightning.**

**Neji: Mine is. . . (Mumbles)**

**Shizune: We can't hear you.**

**Neji: It's. . . RAMEN!!!!!!**

**Naruto: O.O Friend (Hugs Neji)**

**Kakashi: Ummmmmm I get lost on the road of life. A LOT.**

**Shino: So I don't get fangirls.**

**Some random Shino fangirl: A little to late for that Shino-kun!!!! (Squeels)**

**Shino: Oh shoot. . . .**

**Hinata: I did. But, he doesn't listen a lot. But I will make him hear. (Takes out chain-saw) Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!**

**Kiba: It's. . . . fox fur. . .**

**Kyuubi: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!**

**Kiba: Crap. . . .**

**Tsunade: It's kawaii! Awwww how could you not think this face is cute??**

**Gaara: Ummm (Takes out scale) Lets find out. . . (Weighs) It's one-hundred and sixtey five pounds.**

**Kiba: Haha! You have a fat gourd!**

**Gourd: Shut up dog-boy!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: (Eye twitch)**

**Gourd: What?**

**END! (For now!) **


End file.
